Dean's niece
by SamA3642
Summary: Dean gets a frantic phone call one night from his 8 year old niece Lily he rushes back to Cincinnati and ends up being the guardian to his niece while he travels it's now up to him to raise his niece with the help of his two best friends. What secrets are exposed as well?
1. Chapter 1

One night it's 3 in the morning and Dean is awoken by his phone so he blindly reaches for it answering it.

-Yeah? Dean answered.

-Uncle Dean? A scared little voice asked.

Dean then shot up in bed by hearing the sound of his scared niece and since he's bunking with Seth he goes in the bathroom to talk to her.

-Lily, sweetheart what's wrong? Where's your mom? Dean replied.

-She's fighting with a man, i ran and hid in my closet. I'm scared Uncle Dean. Lily said scared.

-It's alright sweetheart can you tell me where you're hiding? Dean asked.

-My closet, mom told me to lock the door and not come out until she came and got me. She said to call you if she didn't come get me. Lily said.

Dean then heard a shriek coming from his niece getting him worried and panicked.

-Sweetheart what happened. Dean asked.

-I heard mom screaming, Uncle Dean i'm scared please come get me. Lily said on the verge of tears.

-Alright calm down sweetheart calm down it's alright i'm on my way to come and get you, you just stay where you are and don't move. Don't leave your spot until i come don't answer the door for anybody alright. If you need me call me ok. Dean said.

-Ok. I love you Uncle Dean. Lily said.

-I love you too sweetheart. Dean said.

Dean then hung his phone up then went out to the room to quietly pack his stuff then decides if he should wake Seth up or not, he quickly slips his jeans on with an old shirt then slips his boot on and finally his jacket. He tried to be quiet as possible but ended up waking Seth up.

"Dean? What the hell are you doing it's 3 in the morning". Seth said sleepy.

"I have to go do something i'll be back". Dean said.

"Whoa slow down, where are you going". Seth said.

"I really don't have the time to explain Seth so if you're coming you better shag ass". Dean said.

Since Seth's stuff was already packed he just slipped a pair of jeans on and a hoodie then his shoes the two men then grabbed their luggage leaving the hotel and once in the car Seth wanted to know what is going on with his friend.

"Alright what is going on with you?" Seth asked.

Dean kept this secret long enough from his friends and he knew sooner or later that they would find out so he might as well spill now.

"I have to go get my niece from Cincinnati". Dean said.

Seth looked wide eyed and shocked, his friend has a niece. He never knew that Dean had a niece, he never knew he had a sibling.

"You have a niece?" Seth asked to make sure.

"Yeah Seth i have a niece she's my sister's kid". Dean said.

"You have a sister?" Seth asked.

"Yes i have a sister she's a couple years younger than me she had Lily when she was 22, i've been helping her since Lily's no good son of a bitch father wants nothing to do with her. When i take time off i go see them". Dean said.

"So what happened tonight? Why she call you?" Seth asked.

"She called me terrified, her mom was apparently fighting with a guy and things mush have went bad if she heard her mom scream". Dean said.

"You don't think something could have happened do you?" Seth asked.

"My sister was in a bad relationship she kept trying to get out but the ass hole wouldn't let her, he only did it because i wasn't around if i was around i would have kicked his sorry ass back to wherever he came from". Dean said.

Dean's phone then rings and he rushes to answer it.

-Lily? Are you alright sweetheart? Dean asked.

-I'm still scared Uncle Dean and people are knocking on the door what should i do. Lily replied.

-Do you know who it is? Dean asked.

-I can't really hear them, are you almost here? Lily asked.

-I should be there soon baby girl ok. Dean said.

-Ok do you want me to stay in my spot? Lily asked.

-Yes don't leave your spot till i get there alright. Dean said.

-Ok i love you Uncle Dean. Lily said.

-I love you too sweetie. Dean said.

Dean then hung the phone up and Seth gave him a small smile.

"What are you smiling about?" Dean asked.

"You are so going soft man the big bad Dean Ambrose is going soft". Seth said.

"Bite me". Dean said.

After a little while of driving it's now going on 5 am and Dean is now entering Cincinnati so from there he drives to his sister's house he knows from memory, after a 10 minutes drive Dean pulls up to the house and whoever was there left so he runs to find the key under a brick so he opens the door and the house looks like a war happened then a smell caught his nose so he goes to it. When he finds the source of the smell his face goes pale and his heart drops into his stomach, on the floor lies his sister white as a ghost in a puddle of her blood with bruises all over her. Never once he cried in his life but this time he did, in his mind he failed his job as an older brother he failed to protect his sister and he won't fail her again so he is going to take his niece with him on the road. He does know one thing for sure when he finds out who did this to his sister they are going to suffer very badly, Seth goes in to find his friend and he found him crying over his deceased sister so he puts a hand on his shoulder.

"It'll be alright man don't worry you'll take good care of Lily for her". Seth said.

"When i find this son of a bitch i'm gonna kill him". Dean said.

Dean then found a sheet and covered his sister up with it because his niece didn't need to see that, he then runs up to his niece's room and just like she said the doors locked so picked the lock going in the room.

"Seth can you pack her stuff and take it to the car while i get her?" Dean asked.

"Sure". Seth said.

Seth then found some pink suitcases and he started packing them, once he was finished he brought them out to the car while Dean got his niece.

"Lily, sweetheart it's me you can come out now". Dean said at the door.

The closet door then opened and out came an 8 year old girl with his dirty blonde hair, blue eyes, she was wearing a black t shirt and red shorts with matching tennis shoes.

"Uncle Dean!" Lily said in relief.

Dean then picked his niece up and held her closely stroking her hair back trying to calm her.

"It's alright now sweetheart, everything's gonna be ok". Dean said.

"Where's mom? Is she ok?" Lily asked.

Dean then formed a lump in his throat he doesn't have the heart or courage to tell his niece that her mother died.

"Lily...i'm sorry sweetheart but your mom didn't make it". Dean said with his voice cracking.

Lily then busted out crying while holding onto her uncle and Dean could just hold her comforting her, he then brought her down the stairs but shielded her from the body he brought her out to the car and set her in the back seat then he called 911. After a little while the police along with CSI, and the ME came out to figure out what happened, Dean was talking with the cops while the ME brought the body out and Lily got out the car trying to chase it.

"Mommy! No Mommy!" Lily cried.

Dean then rushed to grab his niece and she fought him before she caved turning to his chest crying her eyes out.

"Does she know what happened?" A cop asked.

"She was hiding so i doubt it". Dean answered.

"We are going to have to talk to her". The cop said.

"Do we have to do it now?" Dean asked almost annoyed.

He was damn sure that his niece wasn't ready to talk about what happened.

"The sooner we talk to her the sooner we can catch who did this". The cop said.

"Can i be with her?" Dean asked.

"You can watch but can't be with her". The cop said.

"Dean you go i'll take the stuff to the hotel". Seth said.

"Alright i'll call you when were finished". Dean said.

They got in the back of the car with Lily latched on to Dean holding him for dear life afraid to lose him too.

Police station

They have arrived to the station and were taken to a child's interview room where they gave Lily a juice box but she didn't want it.

"Lily, my name is Maria i know you're scared sweetheart but can you tell me what happened at your house". Maria asked.

It took Lily a few minutes before she spoke.

"Mom's boyfriend came over and they were fighting real bad, she told me to go hide and lock the door until she came to get me. She told me to call my uncle when she didn't come, i called him and he told me to stay where i was until he came". Lily said.

"Was he the one who did this Lily?" Maria asked.

Lily then started to shake with fright and tears were now streaming down her face.

"I want my uncle". Lily said.

"We can get him for you but did your mom's boyfriend do this". Maria asked.

"Uncle Dean!" Lily cried.

Lily then busted out crying begging for Dean to come in the room the woman tried to calm Lily down but that only made her cry more and harder, Dean then burst in the room he pulls his niece into his arm holding her as she is crying and he can feel her shaking,

"Alright sweetheart, it's alright now shh it's ok baby everything's gonna be just fine shh it's ok. I've got you sweetheart I've got you shh baby shh". Dean soothed her.

Lily's crying then calmed down to the point she sniffing and Dean wiped her eyes.

"I didn't mean to upset you Lily but we do have to know who did this to your mom alright". Maria said.

"He said if i ever told anybody he'd hurt me just like he hurt my mom". Lily said.

Dean then got pissed off, if anybody he didn't care who they were if anybody ever laid their hands on his niece they were in for an ass kicking.

"Lily it's alright now you're safe he can't hurt you anymore, tell us what he did". Maria said.

Lily then took a deep breath before she started.

"When my mom was still at work he'd come to the house and smell weird, he use to take his belt and hit me with it. Sometimes he used his hands he punched me in the eye he told me that if i told anyone that he did it he'd hurt Uncle Dean and my mom worse. Uncle Dean i wanted to tell you i did but he said if i ever told anyone even you he'd do a lot worse". Lily said with tears streaming down her face.

"Shh it's alright now sweetheart everything's gonna be alright now ok, nobody is ever gonna hurt you ever again". Dean said.

"Lily what's his name?" Maria asked.

"Drew Jacobs". Lily answered.

After an hour the cops hauled in the guy responsible but just to make sure they had Lily peek through the window to identify him.

"Lily is that him?" Maria asked.

"That's him, don't let him get me". Lily said.

"He's not gonna get you sweetheart i promise". Dean said.

It took everything inside of Dean to not leave that room and go kill the son of a bitch, but after the guy was taken into custody they didn't need anything else so Dean signed the necessary paperwork to gain custody of his niece. He is now the guardian to his niece, he doesn't know a lot about kids so he just hopes he won't or doesn't screw up.


	2. Chapter 2

A few weeks later

It's been a few weeks since everything has happened, Lily now travels with Dean and stays backstage with either him, Seth, or Roman. The first few nights with Lily were horrible she woke up night after night with nightmares and Dean woke up and held her until she calmed down, he was granted the few weeks off so he can get straightened out and everything. Lily is a shy and quiet kid so it's taking a little while to warm up to Seth and Roman, the only one who she interacted with was Dean it didn't hurt Seth or Roman because they knew that she went through something very traumatic so it'll take her some time. Every time Dean left the room Lily shot up in a panic wondering if Dean was going to leave but he assured her that he isn't leaving and he'll be back. The only people who know about her is Seth, Roman, Jimmy, Jey, Naomi, Triple H and Stephanie. The hardest thing Dean has to do is leave Lily when he has a match, she cries, begs, and pleads him not to go out but he assures her that he'll be alright and he'll be back for her. Dean doesn't wanna bring his niece into the ring at least not yet maybe once she isn't afraid because she still terrified. Right now Dean has a six man tag match and Lily doesn't want him to go.

"Don't go Uncle Dean please don't go". Lily pleaded with Dean.

"Sweetheart i'll be just fine out there as long as i got Roman and Seth watching my back i'll be fine, nobody can keep me down without a fight". Dean said.

"You'll come back right after the match right?" Lily asked.

"I'll be right back after the match sweetheart i promise". Dean said.

Since the six man tag match is with Jimmy and Jey, Dean has to leave her with either another superstar, diva, or Triple H and Stephanie.

"Wouldn't you like to meet some of the divas i'm sure that they would love you". Dean said.

"I guess so". Lily said.

"Atta girl". Dean said.

They have some time before the match starts to he quickly bring his niece to the divas' locker room hoping someone can watch her, when he gets there he knocks on the door and waits for someone to answer. Nikki and Brie opens the door.

"Hey Dean what's up". Nikki said.

"Can you guys watch my niece till my match is over i'll get her as soon as my match is over". Dean said.

Nikki and Brie look down to see Lily hiding behind Dean clutching his tactical pants while peeking her head around.

"There's nothing to be afraid of sweetheart come meet Nikki and Brie". Dean said.

Lily then came from behind Dean but still clutched to his pants just as he rubbed her head, Nikki and Brie then bent down to her level.

"Hi sweetheart i'm Nikki and this is Brie". Nikki said sweetly.

"Hi". Lily said shyly.

"What's your name sweetie?" Brie asked.

"Lily". Lily answered.

"That's such a pretty name for a pretty girl". Nikki said.

"Thank you". Lily said.

"So you think you'll be alright while i'm in the ring?" Dean asked.

"You'll come get me right after though right". Lily said.

"I promise i'll come get you right after my match". Dean assured her.

"Ok". Lily said.

"That's my girl, now we have to go over a few quick rules alright". Dean said.

"Ok". Lily said.

"First, you don't go anywhere without permission if you want or need to go somewhere you can ask Nikki or Brie to take you. Second, stay with Nikki and Brie don't leave for any reason. Third if you need me you tell one of them to come get me alright". Dean said.

"Ok". Lily said.

"Good girl". Dean said.

Dean then kissed her head and she kissed his cheek making the twins 'aww', Dean then left her with the sisters before heading out for his match.

"So Lily what do you like to do?" Nikki asked.

"I like to write that's pretty cool". Lily said.

"What do you like to write?" Brie asked.

"Stories, poetry, song lyrics". Lily said.

"That's cool, you wanna meet some of the other girls?" Brie replied.

"Are they nice?" Lily asked.

"Yes they are nice". Nikki said.

"Ok". Lily said.

Nikki then took the young girl's hand just as they went in the locker room to see the other girls talking, getting there hair and makeup done then once the door closed all eyes were on them. Since Lily was a very shy kid she hid behind the twins.

"Hey girls, who's that". Natayla asked.

"This is Lily, she's Dean's niece he asked us to watch her". Brie said.

A few girls came over and Lily got scared a little they took it as she's shy.

"I'm Natayla but you can call me Nattie". Natayla said.

"I'm AJ". AJ said.

"What does that stand for?" Lily asked.

"April Janette so people call me AJ for short". AJ explained.

"I'm Cameron". Cameron said.

"And i'm Eva". Eva said.

"Hi". Lily said shyly.

"So what's it like having Dean as an uncle? Is it fun?" AJ asked.

"He's the best uncle ever". Lily said.

"What does he do when you guys hang out?" Nattie asked.

"He shows me how to fight just like him so when i'm older i can be just like him". Lily said.

"You wanna be a wrestler?" Brie asked.

"Yeah it looks cool". Lily said.

While the girls talked for a while Lily started to open up just a little.

Ring

Half of the match has gone by and Roman is currently in the ring against Jey, he hit a Samoan drop on Jey he goes for the pin but Jey kicks out

he then hits an arm across the chest. Roman was feeling the power come to him so he then delivered a superman punch then a spear winning the match.

"The winners of this match the shield". Lillian said.

They then headed backstage and Dean jogs to get to the divas locker room so he can get his niece, once there he knocks on the door not entering just yet and waits till AJ opens the door.

"Hey Dean". AJ said.

"Hey AJ, i'm ready to get Lily". Dean said.

"One second". AJ said.

Dean then waited a few seconds till he heard a small voice that always put a smile on his face.

"Uncle Dean". Lily said in excitement.

"Hey sweet pea you have a good time". Dean said.

"It was fun i hope i can do it again". Lily said.

"We'd be happy to watch her for you again Dean if you get matches". AJ said.

"Thanks AJ". Dean said.

"No problem Dean, see you later sweetie". AJ said.

"Bye AJ". Lily said.

"Bye AJ". Dean said.

Dean then took his niece's hand going back to the locker room to get their stuff and head out for the night.

"Did you have fun with the girls?" Dean asked.

"It was fun Uncle Dean i can't wait to do it again". Lily said.

Dean then had a smile on his face because she was opening up a little for the first time in a few weeks, once at the hideout they all gathered their stuff and headed out for the night. Once they were at the hotel they went up to their room, Seth was bunking with Dean so once they got to their room Lily quickly changed for bed then was in bed when Dean tucked her in.

"G'night Uncle Dean". Lily said sleepy.

"Sleep dreams sweetheart". Dean whispered.

"G'night Seth". Lily said sleepy.

"Sleep tight munchkin". Seth said.

Dean then kissed her head before he went to change for bed, once he and Seth were changed for bed Seth was the first one out while Dean laid in the bed thinking. After a little while he heard soft whimpering coming from his niece so he pulled her close to him.

"Shh sweetheart shh, it's alright it's ok shh. Everything's gonna be alright". Dean whispered.

Lily then soon calmed down and curled into his side seeking comfort and protection, Dean then wrapped a protective arm around her pulling her close to him as he stroked her hair back from her eyes.

"I love you sweetheart". Dean whispered.

Dean then dozed off as he was going to sleep for the night.


	3. Chapter 3

Now that Dean has custody of his niece he will do everything in his power to protect her he failed when he wasn't around to protect his sister but he will do right by her by raising his niece as his own. Right now he's trying to take her to one of the WWE doctor's for a check up but she doesn't wanna go.

"No Uncle Dean i don't wanna go". Lily said.

"Sweetheart what do i always tell you?" Dean asked.

"That there isn't anything to be afraid of". Lily said.

"So why are you afraid of the doctor?" Dean asked.

"I don't like shots or needles". Lily said.

Dean then picked his niece up and sat her in his lap.

"You wanna hear a story". Dean said.

Lily nodded and began playing with his fingers that are wrapped around her stomach area.

"When your mom was a kid she was afraid of the doctors all the time she always cried but i was there to help her, i was always with her and when she had to get a shot or blood taken she always held my hand squeezing it and once we were finished we went out for ice cream". Dean said.

"Mom didn't like the doctor?" Lily asked.

"Nope because she had a fear of shots and needles but i always told her just like i tell you there isn't anything to be afraid of because i'll be right there with you and nobody'll ever hurt you while i'm around". Dean said.

"Can we get ice cream after Uncle Dean?" Lily asked.

"Sure sweetheart". Dean said.

Dean then took her to the doctor to get a check up, then when Lily had to get a shot sh reached out for Dean and he gently took her hand into his as she closed her eyes squeezing his hand when she opened her eyes she saw a bandage getting put on her arm and she was finished. Then just as Dean promised he took her out for ice cream, he got plain vanilla ice cream with hot fudge while she got a ice cream sundae. Dean had a smile on his face because he is getting to spend time with his niece and he hasn't done that since he started working for WWE the most he was able to do was call, Skype, or facetime then when he was granted time off he went to see his sister and niece it was the best time ever. When Dean looked at his niece he saw his sister in her almost every way possible from the dirty blonde hair, the blue eyes, the smile, the personality everything and it swelled his heart. When his niece was born it was the best day of his life he was there with his sister, once his sister and niece were released he stayed to help while his sister got much needed sleep he stayed awake at night to help care for his niece. There isn't anything he wouldn't do for her.

"Are you alright Uncle Dean?" Lily asked breaking Dean from his thoughts.

"I'm fine sweetheart i was just thinking how you remind me so much of your mom". Dean said.

"She says i'm more like you then her". Lily said.

"She said that?" Dean asked.

"Yup". Lily said.

"I say you get her beautiful looks from her". Dean said.

"When i was younger she didn't like it when i messed with her make up she says i don't need it to look beautiful i already am". Lily said.

"She's right you are beautiful and you don't ever have to change for anybody no matter what". Dean said.

Once they finished Dean decided to let Lily go to the park to let off some energy before he has to go to the arena he texted Seth and Roman to tell them where he's at, when Dean saw Lily on the swing happy and smiling it put a smile on his face. After 10 minutes Roman and Seth showed up scaring Dean a bit when they snuck up on him.

"Geez don't do that". Dean said.

"Sorry man". Seth said.

"How she been doing Dean?" Roman asked.

"She's getting there, still has nightmares every now and then. She starting to open up a little so that's good. She's always been a shy kid so it takes a while for her to open up to some people". Dean said.

"Where's her dad at?" Seth asked.

This got Dean a bit ticked off he wasn't mad at Seth or his question he just didn't like bringing up Lily's father.

"That bastard left the second my sister told him about the pregnancy, he was pissed because he didn't want any kids so when my sister told him he dumped her and left. She called me crying and upset so i go over there check on her and she tells me so i was the one taking her to every doctor's appointment she had to go to, i was at the hospital when she was born, i helped raise her since she was born". Dean explained.

"Did she ever ask about him?" Roman asked.

"Once and we told her that he left, he never came back so i stepped in as the father role". Dean said.

"Poor kid her dad walked out before she was born, then her mom, i don't think she can take anything else bad happening to her". Seth said.

"What is her full name?" Roman asked.

Dean smiled because he actually named her.

"Lily Grace Ambrose". Dean said.

"That's nice, your sister came up with that?" Roman replied.

"I did". Dean said.

Seth and Roman were surprised at his response.

"Why are you two looking at me like that?" Dean asked.

"You named Lily?" Seth asked.

"Yeah i did". Dean said.

"We didn't think you had it in you to take care of a kid Dean". Seth said.

"I was really never good with kids until Lily was born, when she was born it was almost like i was reborn. I didn't have a care in the world before Lily was born but when i found out i turned my life around for her, i will do anything for her". Dean said.

Dean let Lily play a little bit longer but they did have to head to the arena now.

"Lily, come on sweetheart time to go". Dean called out.

"Coming". Lily said.

Lily then ran back to her uncle taking his hand as they went back to the car so they can head to the arena. Once at the arena they headed to their hideout to prepare for the night so while they quickly changed Lily watched Raw, the trio then finished and were now putting their boots on tying them.

"You like the show so far kiddo". Seth said.

"I've seen better, you guys are actually my favorite group". Lily said.

"You watch us?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, mom didn't have a problem with it she said as long as i don't intimidate the moves i can watch. I like your matches better there a lot cooler". Lily said.

Dean had an idea in mind but he wasn't 100% sure about it just yet, since Seth was in a singles match with Cena later that night Dean and Roman were gonna go to ringside for support and that means Dean has to leave Lily with someone but he wasn't sure who. Since they were apart of the authority's team right now he was thinking about leaving her with Triple H and Stephanie but he really didn't want his niece around Randy because when they dude gets pissed it's not pretty and it might end up scaring Lily, another option was to leave her with a superstar but since they attacked almost half of the roster he wouldn't trust any of the superstars to watch Lily, and his final option was to leave her with a diva and he thought about it because she did enjoy spending time with them. Dean had to make a choice soon before the match and he just decided to leave her with the divas again so he had to hurry before the match starts soon.

"Alright sweetheart i'm gonna leave you with the divas again". Dean said.

"How come i can't come?" Lily asked.

"You can't come out just yet but i promise i will bring you out one day just not right now". Dean said.

"Alright". Lily said.

Dean then took her hand then they all left out, Dean sped walked to the divas locker room and he ran into AJ on the way there.

"AJ i have a favor to ask". Dean said.

"You need someone to watch Lily". AJ said.

"Yeah". Dean said.

"I can take her to the locker room i was just about to head there before heading out for the night". AJ said.

"Thanks AJ". Dean said.

"No problem Dean". AJ said.

Dean then bent down to his niece's level and held her shoulders.

"Alright sweetheart i'll come get you right after the match is over so you stay with the divas and don't leave their sight for any reason whatsoever if you want or need to go somewhere ask one of them and they'll take you. You hear me". Dean said.

"Yes Uncle Dean". Lily said.

"Atta girl". Dean said.

Dean then kissed her head a couple of times before sending her with AJ, once they were out of sight Dean, Seth, and Roman headed out to the ring for Seth to have his match.

While

AJ then arrived to the locker room with Lily and went inside to see the girl talking, doing their makeup, or doing there hair.

"Hey AJ, hi Lily". Nikki said.

"Hi Nikki". Lily said.

"Dean needed someone to watch her so i just came to drop her off before heading out". AJ said.

"We can take it from here thanks AJ". Brie said.

AJ then grabbed her stuff then gave Lily a hug before heading out, the girls then wanted to know more about Lily.

"So Lily how old are you". Nikki asked.

"8 my birthday is in May". Lily said.

"What's your full name". Brie asked.

"Lily Grace Ambrose". Lily asked.

"That is such a cute adorable name for a pretty girl". Cameron said.

"Thank you". Lily said.

"So are you here visiting Dean? Where's your mom?" Eva asked.

Lily's bottom lip started to quiver before she ended up crying and none of the girls knew what to do except comfort her until Dean gets back or one of them is gonna have to go get Dean.

Ring

Half of Seth's match has gone by and so far it's getting real close, Seth then goes up on the top turnbuckle and hit Cena with a knee to the face hoping to take him out but doesn't then once Cena goes on Seth he tries to go for the pin but Dean and Roman got in the ring breaking it up getting the match called off they then beat down Cena and finally delivering a triple power bomb to him.

The trio then heads backstage all tired and worn out, Seth and Roman headed to the locker room while Dean went to go get his niece but instead he saw one of the divas pacing around all nervous like.

"Dean there you are thank god you have to come quick it's Lily". Cameron said.

When Dean heard that he just jogged behind her wondering what's wrong with his niece she was fine when he left her with AJ.

"What happened?" Dean asked.

"She started crying when Eva asked about her mom, none of us have been able to calm her down or get her to stop crying". Cameron said.

Dean then sighed that was still a very touchy subject for his niece to talk about so he was less panicked but still a bit worried, once they got to the divas locker room Cameron opened the door and the first thing they heard was Lily crying, and screaming for Dean while the girls are trying to calm her down but it wasn't working. Nikki then saw Dean come in the room so she tried to get Lily's attention.

"Lily, sweetheart Dean's here". Nikki said.

Lily looked over to see her uncle in the room and she ran over to him, he picked her up as she buried her face into his neck crying her eyes out while clutching to his shirt he then began to soothe her.

"Shh it's alright sweetheart it's alright now, shh baby shh it's ok i'm here now. I've got you sweetheart i've got you shh it's all gonna be ok". Dean whispered in her ear.

Lily's cries then calmed down some till it turned to sniffing, Lily remained in Dean's arms not wanting to let go.

"We're really sorry Dean we didn't know". Nikki said.

"It's alright she just doesn't like talking about it". Dean said.

Dean then said goodnight to the girls then made his way out of the locker room, Lily's cries has turned to sniffing and all Dean could do is comfort her the best way he can.

"You alright now sweetheart?" Dean asked.

"I miss mommy, Uncle Dean". Lily said softly.

"I know you do sweetheart, i know you do". Dean said.

"I want my mommy back". Lily said crying again.

"Shh it's alright, it's all gonna be ok sweetheart it's gonna be ok alright. Shh baby shh everything's gonna be alright i promise everything's gonna be alright". Dean soothed her.

Lily kept crying and crying soaking his neck and t shirt, Lily hasn't gotten over the passing of her mother just yet and neither has Dean so neither one was able to grief.

"Let it all out baby let it out". Dean said.

Dean gently rocked his niece back and forth like he use to when she was younger, hearing her cry brought tears to his eyes but he refuses to let them fall he's trying to stay strong for her sake but it''s not working. Dean then heard the crying stop and he looked down to see his niece fast asleep with her face in his shoulder and her hand clutching the back of his shirt, he felt her breathing even out as she calmed down. He then went to the hideout to grab his and Lily's stuff for the night and when he got there Seth and Roman were waiting around pacing so when he heard the door open the two men looked at him.

"Hey where have you been?" Seth asked.

"Shh, could you lower you voice Seth she just went to sleep". Dean said in a quiet voice.

"Where have you been man?" Roman asked in a quiet voice.

"I was getting her from the girls and had to calm her down". Dean said.

"Why?" Roman replied.

"I rather not talk about it right now". Dean said.

The two men saw the look in their friend's eye and accepted his answer.

"Alright". They said.

"Seth would you mind bunking with Roman tonight, i'd like some time by myself and with Lily". Dean said.

"Sure". Seth said.

They all go their bags and headed back to the parking lot, since Seth is bunking with Roman he's gonna ride with him so Dean is gonna be by himself with Lily. He gently lays her in the back seat covering her with his jacket, he then gets in the driver's seat and he starts to get a lump in his throat because he's also missing his sister he tries to swallow it and he managed to do it. It was almost a quiet ride back to the hotel except for the soft snoring coming from Lily, once there he put Lily's backpack on one shoulder then swung his gym bag around his other then picked his niece up who slightly stirred.

"Uncle D'n?" Lily asked sleepy.

"Shh baby go back to sleep". Dean said.

She then laid her head on his shoulder and they went in the hotel going up to the room, Dean then laid his niece down covering her up with a blanket then putting the bags down he then got out a pair of shorts and a tank top changing for bed but he didn't go to bed he laid down by his niece and the lump in his throat came back before he ended up crying, unleashing all his anger and sadness that was built up over the past few weeks, he never cried before until now he tried to remain strong but he couldn't. Lily then heard crying from her uncle so she hugged him, Dean felt small arms wrapping around him and looked down to see his niece hugging him and who was also silently crying. Dean then brought his niece into his arms and held her as they cried together. After a while Dean ended up falling asleep as did Lily, she ended up falling asleep on his chest with his arms wrapped protectively around her.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day when Dean woke up he felt something heavy on his chest so he peeked his eyes open to see his niece laying on it so he quietly and gently picked her up laying her on the bed covering her up letting her sleep for a little while, he then grabbed some clothes from his luggage along with his shower stuff he then goes to take a shower, once he is finished he goes out to see his niece just now waking up.

"Morning sweetheart". Dean said.

"Morning Uncle Dean". Lily said.

"You alright now?" Dean asked.

"A little, i still miss mom and it's still a bit hard to talk about what happened. I really miss her Uncle Dean". Lily said breaking down.

"Come here sweetheart". Dean said opening his arms.

Lily went to her uncle and hugged him unleashing the tears in her eyes, Dean picked her up trying to calm her down.

"Shh it's alright now sweetheart it's alright, everything's gonna be ok shh baby shh it's all gonna be ok. Shh sweetheart shh it's gonna be ok, everything's gonna be just fine sweetheart i promise". Dean said soothing her.

"I-i want my m-mom, Uncle Dean". Lily cried.

"I know you do sweetheart i know". Dean said.

After Lily was done crying Dean wiped her face off and since she wouldn't look up at him he gently took her chin in two of his fingers making her look up at him.

"I know you miss your mom sweetheart and whenever you wanna talk about her you can always come to me, i can tell you stories from when me and your mom were kids". Dean said.

Lily sniffed and nodded.

"What was mom like as a kid?" Lily asked.

"In a way she was like you and she was like me, at times she would be the shyest kid ever but other times when she got mad she was a good fighter". Dean said.

"Mom fought?" Lily asked.

"Only when she got mad enough she was strong enough to take somebody out". Dean said.

"I wish she could have did it". Lily muttered.

Dean noticed a change in his niece and wondered why.

"Lily what's wrong". Dean asked.

"Mom did try and fight back against her boyfriend every time she did i would hide in my closet with the door locked, he said that if she kept fighting him he would hurt me worse than hurt you. After they finished fighting he left and she would come get me she wanted to leave when he left. We almost did one night but he caught us, he grabbed her she told me to run to my room lock the door and call you". Lily explained.

"That was the night you called me". Dean said.

"Yeah, she always made sure that i had either my phone or her's. That night he head left and mom told me to pack my stuff and be ready in 10 minutes, once we were packed we were about to head out when he caught us at the door she told me to run to my room lock the door and hide in the closet. She said to stay there until she came and got me and if she didn't come to call you, i think he was about to come after me because i heard his footsteps on the stairs but something must have scared him because i didn't hear him on the steps anymore. I wanted to go check on mom i really did but i wasn't sure if he was there or not so i stayed in my place like she told me too". Lily said.

"Lily listen to me very carefully nobody will ever hurt you again, nobody will ever hurt you or they'll answer to me alright sweetheart". Dean said.

"Is it my fault Uncle Dean?" Lily asked.

"Is what your fault sweetheart?" Dean asked.

"Is it my fault that mom died? I should have checked on her but i wasn't sure". Lily said.

"No, no no sweetheart it wasn't your fault you had nothing to do with that whatsoever". Dean assured her.

Dean saw he has to get ready to go to the arena soon so he told Lily to pack her bag while he packed his, he texted Seth and Roman that he'd meet them at the arena. Once the two were packed they grabbed their bags and headed out, they went out to the car putting their stuff in then heading off to the arena. Once there they grabbed their stuff and Lily clutched her uncle's hand when she saw so many fans outside, once they were inside she loosened her grip just a little but she quickly hid behind him clutching his pants when Randy, Triple H, and Stephanie came up to him to discuss the plans for that night then Randy noticed Lily behind Dean scared and shaking.

"I didn't know you had a kid Ambrose". Randy said.

"She's not my kid she's my niece Lily". Dean said.

The trio then bent down to her level but she continued to hide behind her uncle.

"It's alright Lily there not going to hurt you come around and say hi". Dean said.

Lily peeked around to see the three people.

"Hi". Lily said shyly.

"Hi there sweetheart". Stephanie said sweetly.

Lily then came around from behind her uncle but still clutched his pants leg in a death grip and he just rubbed her head.

"She's shy at first so it'll take some time". Dean said.

They then let Dean go to so he can prepare for the night, Lily then once again grabbed his hand holding it in a death grip.

"Who were they Uncle Dean?" Lily asked.

"Triple H and Stephanie are my bosses, Randy is just another superstar, but don't worry there not going to hurt you i promise". Dean said.

"Can we go to catering i'm hungry". Lily said.

"Sure sweetheart". Dean said.

Dean then dropped their bags off at the hideout and took his niece to catering, once there they saw a few superstars, divas, and other employees there. Dean saw his two best friends sitting down eating lunch so he and Lily quickly got there lunch and went to go sit down with Seth and Roman.

"Hey guys". Dean said.

"Sup man". Seth said.

"What's up bro". Roman said.

"Hey Lily". Seth said.

"Hi Seth". Lily said.

"Hey Lilies". Roman said.

"Hi Roman". Lily said.

"So Lily you like it around here so far?" Seth asked.

"It's ok i really never traveled with Uncle Dean this long before maybe for the summer but not this long". Lily said.

"What do you like doing with Dean?" Roman asked.

"He shows me a lot of fighting moves but not the dangerous one". Lily said.

Seth and Roman then look up at their friend.

"What? I'm showing her how to defend herself". Dean said.

"And you teach her wrestling moves?" Seth asked.

"No i'm not an idiot i'm showing her simple basic stuff i'm not showing her those moves till she's older". Dean said.

While the guys were talking about the plans for the night Lily kept eating her lunch but she glanced up every now and then to see some people just staring at her and it was making her a bit nervous.

"Uncle Dean". Lily whispered.

Dean didn't hear her but then she grabbed a hold of his sleeve and tugged on it trying to get his attention but still she couldn't so she hid under the table clutching his leg in a death grip. They then had to go and when Seth noticed Lily was gone.

"Dean, where's Lily?" Seth asked.

Dean looked and saw his niece was gone and that shot fear, panic, and worry in him but just as he goes to get up he notices he can stand up exactly so he looks down to see his niece clutching his leg, he then got down on the other knee to see what was wrong.

"Sweetheart what's wrong?" Dean asked.

"Everyone kept staring at me, i don't like it when a lot of people stare at me it makes me nervous and scared". Lily said.

"Sweetheart it's alright no one is going to hurt you while you're with me, i promise that nobody is going to hurt you. You wanna come out now". Dean said.

Lily then grabbed her uncle's hand and they both came out from under the table and they left catering going back to the hideout, Lily clutched Dean's hand but he didn't mind, Seth and Roman were curious about what had just happened but decided to wait till later to ask Dean because neither one wanted to upset the young girl in any way. Once at the hideout the guy had to change then Dean had to leave his niece with someone and he wouldn't know how that would go, once the guys were changed they asked Dean if they could talk to him privately outside.

"We'll be right outside sweetheart ok". Dean said.

"Ok". Lily said.

Dean then kissed her head then the three men headed outside to the hallway.

"So what's up guys". Dean said.

"What happened with Lily back at catering". Seth asked.

"She got scared, when people stare at her it gets her nervous and scared she's really shy and when she gets like that she hides. I think ever since what happened to her mom just made her really scared right now she doesn't know who is or is not going to hurt her and it takes her a little while to actually trust someone she's already starting to trust you guys ". Dean said.

"Who are you and what have you done with the real Dean?" Seth joked.

"What can i say i know my niece better than anyone". Dean said.

"So who are you gonna leave her with?" Roman asked.

"I'm thinking i could leave her with either one of the divas or Jimmy and Jey". Dean said.

"What about Sunday? You're going for the United States championship". Seth said.

"Probably you guys depends on who's match goes first". Dean said.

"Well we should go were on soon". Roman said.

"I'll get Lily". Dean said.

Dean then went to get his niece and is deciding who he should leave her with, once he got Lily and headed out they ran into Triple H and Stephanie, they actually offered to watch Lily while they were in the ring.

"You wanna stay with them sweetheart? I'll come and get you right after were finished". Dean said.

Lily then looked up at Triple H and Stephanie deciding if she wanted to stay with them.

"Ok". Lily said.

Dean then smiled and kissed the top of her head before sending her with the couple but had a couple rules for them.

"If Randy is around and he's in any kind of mood take Lily out of the room it'll scare her". Dean said.

"She'll be fine Ambrose we won't let anything happen to the little shrimp". Triple H said.

"And if she gets scared she will run and hide so make sure nothing happens". Dean said.

"We will make sure nothing happens to her Ambrose you have our word". Stephanie said.

Dean then bent down to his niece's level.

"Be good for Stephanie and Hunter alright sweetheart". Dean said.

"Ok Uncle Dean". Lily said.

"That's my girl". Dean said.

He then kissed her head one last time and she kissed his cheek, nobody has ever seen this side of Dean before it was actually kinda nice and sweet it almost put tears in Stephanie's eyes. Triple H and Stephanie then brought Lily back to their office while the guys were in the ring talking about their title matches on Sunday at Extreme Rules.

Ring

Dean, Seth, and Roman have mics in their hands.

"This Sunday at Extreme Rules, The Shield will take home gold i will take the United States championship from Kofi Kingston after i destroy and demolish him like yesterday's news then i Dean Ambrose will be your new United States champion". Dean said.

"Not just that but also on Sunday me and Roman will become your new tag team champions when we beat Team Hell No". Seth said.

"You can believe that and believe in the shield". Roman said.

They then got out of the ring going backstage, Dean has to go get his niece from Triple H and Stephanie he just hopes they haven't corrupted her mind just yet.

While

Lily just sat down watching the tv while Stephanie and Triple H were on their phones not even paying attention to the child, Randy then comes in furious because Big Show had interfered in his match costing him the match so he wants a match against Big Show at Extreme Rules. He didn't noticed Lily in the room but when she heard him and saw how he is she got scared, she didn't like to be around yelling or people when they're angry because it scared her. She then wanted to get out of the room before anything got worse so she quietly slipped out without nobody noticing her she then bumped into two people and one of them sent chills up her spine, it's Kane and Daniel Bryan. When Dean got to Stephanie and Hunter's office he knocked before he went in.

"Come in Ambrose". Triple H said.

Dean then went in the room.

"I'm here to get Lily". Dean said.

"She's right over-" Stephanie said before turning around.

When they turned around they saw the couch empty this sent panic, worry, and fear through Dean's body because she could be anywhere in the arena and if she isn't careful enough somebody could actually take her for revenge against them.

"Don't worry we'll find her she's 8 how far could she have gotten". Triple H said.

"She could be anywhere right now she's fast for her age so who knows where she could be right now". Dean said.

"Dean calm down we will find her i got security checking everywhere in the building we'll find her ok so just calm down". Stephanie said.

Before things got way too heated in the room Dean stormed out and texted his friends asking them to meet him, a lot is going through his mind about what could happen to his niece. She could get lost, she could get hurt, someone could take her as revenge, etc. all that roamed through his mind his thoughts are interrupted by Seth and Roman running up to him.

"What's wrong?" They asked.

"They lost Lily". Dean said.

"What?" They said.

"I went to get her and she's not here, she could be anywhere right now probably scared to death". Dean said.

"We'll find her man we will she couldn't have gotten far not without somebody noticing her". Roman said.

"Roman's right somebody is bound to find her". Seth said.

"I just don't want the wrong person to find her, i should have protected her better left her with someone else". Dean said.

"Hey you couldn't have known that this would have happened, they weren't even watching her so she could have snuck out anyway or something could have happened for her to do that". Roman said.

"If she gets hurt i'm kicking somebody's ass". Dean said.

"Let's split up that way we can cover more ground and when one of us finds her we meet back at the hideout". Seth said.

They then split up looking for the young girl, Lily is standing in the presence of Kane and Daniel Bryan she is scared to death because scares the hell out of her. When Kane stares at her she looks familiar to him but he can't think of who exactly.

"Who are you here with kiddo?" Daniel asked.

"My uncle". Lily said scared.

"Who's your uncle?" Daniel asked.

"Dean Ambrose". Lily said.

"I thought you looked familiar, now we can teach them who not to mess with again". Kane said.

Seth was roaming the halls and he stopped when he heard a shriek and he starts running towards it, he found Lily and Kane is picking er up while she's struggling with tears coming down her face so he runs up and gets Lily away from Kane then attacks him then once he's finished he goes to see if Lily is alright.

"Lily, sweetheart are you alright". Seth asked gently.

"I want my uncle". Lily cried.

"Alright alright just calm down and i'll take you to him". Seth said.

Lily then started crying and begging for Dean so Seth picked her up and is carrying her to the hideout, while he holds her up with one arm he gets his phone out texting Dean and Roman.

-Found her. Meet at hideout. Seth.

-On my way. Dean.

-On it. Roman said.

Seth then carried the crying child through the hallways back to the hideout and he was the first one there he just hopes Dean is on his way because Lily is not calming down her crying and screaming is getting a tad louder making him wince, the door is then swung open by a worried and panicked Dean with Roman in tow.

"Lily look who's here". Seth whispered in her ear.

She turned around and through her teary and blurred vision she saw her uncle.

"Uncle Dean". Lily cried in relief.

"Oh baby i was so worried about you, shh it's alright everything's gonna be ok now. Shh baby shh it's all ok now everything's gonna be just fine sweetheart i promise, i'm here now I've got you baby girl I've got you". Dean soothed her.

"I was really scared Uncle Dean". Lily cried.

"It's gonna be alright now sweetheart everything's gonna be ok now, shh it's ok now it's ok i'm here baby i'm here. I've got you now". Dean soothed.

Once Lily has calmed down enough Dean wanted to know why she snuck off.

"Lily why did you sneak out?" Dean asked.

"I was in the office and Stephanie and Hunter were on their phones then Randy came in, he was really really mad and he was yelling i don't like yelling so i snuck out then i ran into two people one of them really scared me". Lily explained.

"Who did you run into?" Dean asked.

"Kane and Bryan, Kane was trying to pick her up but i got her". Seth answered.

"Are you hurt sweetheart?" Dean asked.

"No but Kane really scared me, he said now they can teach you guys who not to mess with again". Lily said.

Dean got pissed off because somebody had the balls to threaten his niece and that was not going to sit well with him he had half the mind to go find that 7'0 mask wearing son of a bitch and teach him a lesson then to warn him that if he ever threatened his niece again that will be the end of him, Dean pushed those thoughts aside and comforted his niece.

"Don't worry sweetheart nobody'll ever hurt you i promise". Dean said.

"I'm sorry i snuck out Uncle Dean i really am". Lily said.

"It's alright but next time when you're scared you can come find me, Roman, Seth, or one of the divas alright". Dean said.

"Alright". Lily said.

"Thanks for finding her Seth". Dean said.

"No problem man". Seth said.

Dean then hugged his niece one last time, they all then packed their stuff up and headed back to the hotel for the night. Dean asked Seth if he could bunk with Roman for one more night and he was alright with it because he wanted some more time with his niece since he missed out on a lot with her and every minute or second he can spend with her it's worth it to him. Once at the hotel they all headed up to their rooms, Seth and Roman said their goodnights and went to Roman's room then Dean took Lily to go to his room for the night. Once in the room Lily quickly changed for bed and Dean took this opportunity to look in his duffle bag for something he got back at his sister's house. He pulls out a locket and opens it on one side of the locket it's a picture of Lily and her mom, on the other side is a picture of him, his sister, and Lily, it's suppose to be for her birthday when she's older but he decided she can have it now. Lily then come out changed into a black t shirt and gray sweatpants with her hair in a ponytail, she then gets curious to what Dean is looking at.

"What are you looking at Uncle Dean?" Lily asked.

Dean then broke from his thoughts when he heard his niece and turned around to see her.

"Come here sweetheart i wanna give you something". Dean said.

They then sat down on the bed and Dean pulled the locket out and held it for a minute.

"Your mom wanted to wait for one of your birthdays when your older but you can have it now". Dean said.

Dean then opened it to show her the pictures inside.

"Now whenever you want to see your mom you can just open it and she'd be right there". Dean said.

Dean then put it around Lily's neck and she held it in her palm.

"It's beautiful Uncle Dean". Lily said.

"It's beautiful just like you". Dean said.

"I love you Uncle Dean". Lily said hugging him.

"I love you too sweetheart". Dean said hugging her.

Dean then quickly changed for bed then once he is changed into some basketball shorts and a white t shirt he then crawled into bed and pulled Lily close to him gently stroking her hair.

"Uncle Dean?" Lily said sleepy.

"Yes sweetheart". Dean replied.

"Can you tell me a story about mom?" Lily asked.

Dean then thought back to a time from when he and his sister were kids.

"I remember one time your mom wanted to go out for Halloween she wanted us to go out as Batman and Wonder woman since we both liked super heroes but since the store was out we had to make our own costumes and we went out then when we got back home that night we watched some movies and ate a little bit of our candy". Dean said.

Lily was close to sleep but whispered one more thing before she fell asleep.

"G'night Uncle Dean i love you". Lily whispered.

Lily then cuddled up to her uncle using his arm as a pillow and he dropped a couple kisses to her head.

"Good night sweetheart i love you too". Dean whispered.

Dean then fell asleep with his niece next to him as he had an arm wrapped protectively around her.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Dean had overslept he was suppose to meet Seth and Roman in the gym at 8:30 it's now almost 11 so since Seth still has the key to the room he goes in to see his friend and Lily still fast asleep, he then quietly made his way over to the bed to wake Dean up.

"Dean, wake up Dean wake up". Seth said.

Dean then opened his eyes to see Seth standing there and his niece stirring a bit.

"What do you want Seth?" Dean asked still asleep.

"You were suppose to meet me and Roman at the gym at 8:30 its 11 now". Seth said.

Dean then reached for his phone and hit the button and saw the time to be 11.

"Dammit". Dean mumbled.

Lily then awoke from the noise but was confused at what was going on.

"Uncle Dean what's going on?" Lily asked.

"We overslept munchkin it's time to get up". Dean said.

Lily then got up and stretched then got some clothes going to the bathroom to change leaving Seth to stare at his friend.

"There a reason you're staring at me?" Dean asked.

"Dean what's going on with you? You never over sleep, your acting different". Seth said.

Dean then pulled Seth out on the patio so Lily wouldn't over hear them.

"What's going on with me? What's going on with me is i just got custody of my 8 year old niece who just lost her mother who was my sister, i'm taking care of my niece who i love more than anybody in this world while still competing it may not be easy but i'm trying Seth. I was never good with the parenting thing it's taking me a while to get in the hang of things right now, i'm acting different because Lily can if not get very emotional at times and i have to step up and take care of her right now i'm balancing taking care of an 8 year old while being a wrestler so that's what's going on with me". Dean said.

"Why don't you ever ask for help?" Seth asked.

"I'm use to doing everything by myself i never asked for help". Dean said.

"you never once asked for help? For anything?" Seth asked.

"Not really i did everything on my own so i never asked for help". Dean said.

"You're not on your own anymore Dean you can always ask me or Roman for help". Seth said.

"Thanks Seth". Dean said.

"No problem man". Seth said.

They then headed back in to see Lily tying her shoes and then working on her hair but can't get it.

"You doing alright over there sweetheart". Dean said.

"I can't get the braid right can you help me Uncle Dean". Lily replied.

"Sure sweetheart". Dean said.

Dean then went to go fix her braid and fixed it perfectly, Seth looks impressed he's learning a lot of stuff he never knew about Dean before, Dean then kissed her head before grabbing his stuff and going to the bathroom. Once Dean is dressed they all get their stuff and head to the gym for a couple of hours they get to the gym and they get ready to work out.

"You gonna be alright while we work out for a couple of hours?" Dean asked his niece.

"Yeah i got a book i can read". Lily said.

"Don't leave the gym except if you have to use the bathroom other than if you need anything come to me or Seth alright". Dean said.

"Alright Uncle Dean". Lily said.

"That's my girl". Dean said.

He then kissed her head one last time before getting to his work out, he tapes his hands so he won't damage his knuckles. Lily then pulled her book out and began reading it, after a couple of hours Dean and Seth are finished their work outs while Sarah continues to read her book. When Seth saw Lily's book and was impressed because she's reading a book advanced for her age.

"Lily likes science fiction?" Seth asked.

"Oh yeah kid loves those kind of books". Dean said.

"Aren't they a bit advanced for her though?" Seth asked.

"She's a smart kid plus she loves to read". Dean said.

Dean and Seth grabbed their bags while Lily was still memorized by her book so she didn't hear them call her.

"Hey book worm you ready to go or not?" Dean joked.

Lily then closed her finger in on the page she was on before she got up.

"Sorry Uncle Dean i just really got into my book". Lily said.

"Well come on let's go". Dean said taking her hand.

Once Dean took his niece out of the gym Seth sees this completely different side of Dean nobody has ever seen before, the Dean everybody knows is a chilled laid back guy with no responsibility in the world whatsoever but when you get on his bad side all hell breaks loose. But this side of Dean is different when he's around his niece he is kind, caring, loving, responsible, he's a great guy around his niece but one thing did go to Seth's mind if anybody at all ever hurt Lily, Dean would kick somebody's ass around the earth and back. It was better that everyone can see that side of Dean every now and then. They then headed to the arena, once there they quickly had to go to the hideout so they can change then once Dean is finished changing he leaves the room because he wants a one on one match with Kane later for what he did to Lily, anyone who hurts his niece isn't going to get a free pass at all he was granted the match for that night and he was glad. He then goes back to the hideout to see Lily interacting with Seth and Roman, at least she's starting to open up and trust them and that's all he asked for.

"Hey man you get the match tonight?" Roman asked.

"Yup that 7'0 foot mask wearing freak won't know what hit him". Dean said.

Lily looked at her uncle with wide eyes.

"You're going against Kane?" Lily asked.

"Yeah i am". Dean said.

"Don't do it Uncle Dean please don't do it, i don't want him to hurt you". Lily said with fear in her voice.

Dean then went to his niece and just as he sat down she threw her arms around his neck holding on for dear life then Dean tries to pry her hands off around his neck.

"Sweetheart it's only a match we're not gonna get hurt that much plus i got Roman and Seth watching my back. And i'm not gonna let him get off for what he did to you on Monday". Dean said.

"C-can i come with you guys?" Lily asked.

Dean then sighed and thought about it long and hard, in his mind it was a real bad idea. He didn't want the WWE or the WWE universe to know about his niece, she could get hurt very badly then all hell would break loose, she could get grabbed, with all that running through his mind he wasn't going to take that chance or risk with his niece.

"Not tonight sweetheart but one day we will bring you out i promise". Dean said.

"We'll make sure your uncle is alright ok sweetheart". Seth said.

"Yeah we'll make sure he doesn't get hurt as much". Roman said.

"See munchkin they have my back and what do i always tell you". Dean said.

"There isn't anything to be afraid of". Lily said.

"And". Dean said.

"You'll come and get me after the match is over". Lily said.

"That's my girl". Dean said.

Dean then kissed her head a couple and saw his match is up soon so he quickly had to get his niece to somebody the question is with who, he didn't trust anybody other than Seth, Roman, Jimmy, Jey, Naomi, or the divas to watch Lily and he wasn't going to make the mistake he made on Monday this time he's leaving her with someone who is trustworthy and someone who can keep an actual eye on her.

"You can leave her with Jimmy and Jey they said it's cool". Roman said.

"Let's go then". Dean said.

Dean then took a hold of his niece's hand and they all left the hideout going to Jimmy and Jey's locker room, once there Dean knocked because he didn't want Lily going in if they were changing so they waited and Jey opened the door.

"Hey guys what's up". Jey said.

"Would you guys mind keeping an eye on my niece for me". Dean said.

"Sure we can keep the shrimp for you". Jey said.

"Alright Lily you're gonna stay with Jimmy and Jey, whatever they say goes. Do not leave the locker room for anything if you want or need to go somewhere tell them and one of them will take you. Understand me". Dean said.

"I understand Uncle Dean". Lily said.

"Atta girl". Dean said.

Dean then kissed her head a couple more times before leaving her with Jey, once Dean made sure his niece is alright with staying with The Usos the guys headed out to the ring.

Ring

"This match is set for one fall introducing first representing the shield Dean Ambrose". Lillian said.

They head down from the crowd and hop the barricades then fist bump each other, Dean gets in the ring while Seth and Roman stand guard none of these guys are breaking their promises to Lily at all especially Dean.

"And his opponent being accompanied by his tag team partner Daniel Bryan he is one of of the tag team champions Kane". Lillian said.

Dean just glares at Kane viciously wanting to tear him a new ass for having the balls to threaten his niece, not even in the ring yet Dean jumps Kane because he doesn't wanna waste anymore time waiting. Once the ref was able to get the two men apart the match then went underway.

(Skips half of the match)

Dean is on a roll so far and just as he goes for another move Kane gets him around the throat ready to chokeslam him but he was able to reverse it then once Daniel got on the apron the ref had to get him and when the ref's back was turned Roman hit Kane with a superman punch and Seth was able to get one cheap shot in on Kane then once he turned around Dean had hit him in the abdomen area then hit dirty deeds winning the match.

"The winner of this match Dean Ambrose". Lillian said.

Seth and Roman then got in the ring and bro hugged Dean, then Dean went for a mic.

"Now i have a message for Kane and any other superstar don't do anything to cross me because if you do this will be your fate". Dean said.

He then dropped the mic then the trio power bombed Kane right on the mat then held their fist out standing united, once they were finished they headed backstage so Dean go can get Lily from The Usos and just as he opens the door to their locker room he is hit with a force almost knocking him over and he felt small arms wrap around his torso hugging him tightly.

"Are you alright Uncle Dean?" Lily asked.

"I'm fine sweetheart i promise". Dean said.

Dean then picked her up and she buried her face into his neck.

"Was she alright?" Dean asked.

"She was fine worried about you but she was fine". Jimmy said.

"Thanks for watching her guys". Dean said.

"No problem". Jimmy said.

"Any time". Jey said.

Dean then bro hugged them then carried his niece out to go to the hide out, he noticed that Lily was clutching to him as a life line.

"You alright sweetheart?" Dean asked.

"I thought Kane was going to hurt you". Lily said.

"Aw sweetheart nobody can hurt me, nobody in that locker room can hurt or take your uncle down not without a fight". Dean said.

"Are you gonna bring me out?" Lily asked.

"I'll think about it sweetheart but for now i think it's best if you stay back here, i don't want no one to find out about you just yet". Dean said.

"How come?" Lily asked.

"Because if anybody ever finds out about you like Kane did they can and will use you against me". Dean said.

Lily then clanged to her uncle as if what he said was true.

"They're not going to get me are they Uncle Dean?" Lily asked scared.

"Nobody is ever going to hurt you again not while i'm around". Dean said.

"I love you Uncle Dean". Lily said.

"I love you too sweetie". Dean said.

Lily then remained in Dean's arms and as he was still walking back to the hideout Lily felt herself going to sleep from the movement, she was out cold by the time they got back to the hideout and Dean knew it so once it went in he signed for Seth and Roman to keep their voices lowered.

"She good?" Roman asked quietly.

"She's fine let's head out". Dean replied.

They grabbed their bags and headed out, once they were in the parking lot Dean gently laid her in the back seat then covered her with his jacket he then had to get in the driver's seat while Seth got in the passenger seat and went back to the hotel deciding they can hit the road for the next town in the morning. Once at the hotel Seth got the bags from the trunk while Dean got his niece from the back while keeping her covered up then once she felt herself being moved she stirred a little.

"Uncle Dean?" Lily asked sleepy.

"Shh sweetheart go back to sleep I've got you". Dean whispered.

Lily then wrapped her arms around his neck lying her head on his shoulder letting her legs hang down, they then went in the hotel and went up to the room. Dean woke Lily up briefly so she can change into her pajamas and then tucked her in.

"G'night Uncle Dean". Lily said sleepy.

"Sweet dreams sweetheart". Dean whispered.

"G'night Seth". Lily said sleepy.

"Sleep tight munchkin". Seth whispered.

Dean then kissed her head then brushed some hair out of her face then got his bag going in the bathroom to change, he then comes out dressed in a tank top and basketball shorts then Seth goes in to change for bed. They decided to have a quick beer on the patio so they wouldn't wake Lily. Seth kept staring at his friend with a sheepish smile.

"There a reason you're staring at me like that?" Dean asked.

"You my friend are going soft, the big bad Dean Ambrose is a total softy". Seth joked.

"Bite me". Dean said.

"But seriously you're doing a good job with her, i never knew you were so good with kids. Do you ever think about having any kids of your own someday". Seth said.

"No way, Lily is all i need in my life she's all i'll ever need". Dean said.

Once the two men were finished their beers they headed in so they can head out in the morning, the second Seth's head hit the pillow he was out like a light when Dean got in the bed he was careful enough to not jostle the bed to wake his niece and he slowly propped his legs up and then wrapped a protective arm around Lily pulling her close to him he then dropped a couple kisses to her head.

"Sweet dreams sweetheart i love you". Dean whispered.

Dean then held his niece as he slowly drifted off to sleep, when Lily sensed her uncle's presence she curled into him throwing an arm around his torso lying her head on his shoulder fast asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

It was the day before Extreme Rules so Dean had to get Lily ready for one long drive and once she was ready he then got his bags while Lily got her's and Seth got his they then packed the car up heading to the town where Extreme Rules is being held, they had to stop for gas and bathroom breaks along the way it was nightfall by the time they finally arrived to the hotel. They checked in to the hotel and went up to their room and once they get up there Dean had Lily get ready for bed and they were all exhausted so they wanted to sleep, Lily was ready for bed first then Dean and finally Seth. Lily was the first to go to sleep and once Seth cut the light out they were all asleep. During the night Dean was awoken from his sleep by hearing soft whimpering then turned into soft crying, he saw his niece in distress so he gently picks her up and holds her rocking her while trying to wake her up from the nightmare.

"Shh sweetheart shh it's ok everything's gonna be alright, it's just a dream sweetie your dreaming wake up come on sweetheart wake up. Wake up sweetheart wake up". Dean whispered.

Lily's eyes then shot open and she looked around to see and remember where she was, she remembered that she's with her uncle and safe with him. She then wrapped her small arms around his neck holding on for dear life while crying in his neck.

"Shh sweetheart shh, it's ok it's all gonna be ok shh baby shh. It's alright now everything's alright now sweetheart shh it's ok I've got you you're safe Lilies you're safe I've got you". Dean soothed.

After a few more minutes of crying Lily had stopped but remained in the safety of her uncle's arms and kept her arms wrapped firmly on him not wanting to let go.

"Lilies, you wanna talk about it sweetheart?" Dean asked.

It took Lily a couple minutes to answer but was able to find her voice after a few minutes.

"It was about the night mom died only this time was different". Lily said.

"What was different?" Dean asked.

"This time you were there and you died too". Lily said now crying again.

When Dean heard that he was ready to go find the son of a bitch who killed his sister, the mother of his niece, and kick his sorry ass into the ground but right now his niece needed him so he just held her in a protective hold.

"Hey it's alright i'm right here and i'm fine, nothing's gonna happen to me anytime soon ok sweetheart. Remember what i said nobody can hurt or take your uncle down not without a fight". Dean said.

"It looked too real Uncle Dean". Lily said.

The nightmare must have really scared the hell out of her if she is shaking really bad in Dean's arms, Dean just held her for a while till she stopped shaking but she was still scared.

"You alright now sweetheart?" Dean asked.

"Don't leave me Uncle Dean". Lily said falling asleep.

"Wouldn't dream of it sweetheart, wouldn't dream of it". Dean whispered.

He then laid Lily next to him and wrapped a protective arm around her then kissed her head before falling back asleep himself. The next morning Dean was the first one up then Seth but they let Lily sleep in a little, after a while Lily finally woke up and they ate breakfast then got dressed before heading out. Lily was in a red t shirt with a sky blue skirt with black leggings and tennis shoes, she decided to have her hair in a ponytail then have a headband in her hair to hold it.

"What do you think Uncle Dean?" Lily asked.

Dean finished his belt then looked over towards his niece, a lump formed in his throat because she looks so much like his sister and it killed him inside but he swallowed it and cleared his throat.

"You look beautiful sweetheart". Dean said.

He then kissed her head then they finished getting ready for the arena and it was going to be a bit stressful since Dean is going for the US title, Seth and Roman are going for the tag team titles. They all head out for the arena and once there they grab their stuff out of the trunk then head inside, Dean takes a hold of his niece's hand as they cross the street and once they head in Lily stays by her uncle since traveling is still new to her and she doesn't really know everyone just yet and she jumps behind him clutching his pants as she heard a loud squeal coming from the divas. Dean looked back and saw his niece get a little scared and frightened by the loud noise and he rubbed her head.

"It's alright sweetheart it was the girls". Dean assured her.

Nikki, Brie, AJ, and Naomi squealed at seeing Lily then rushed over to her making the young child clutch tighter to Dean's pants leg.

"You look so pretty Lily". AJ said.

Lily peeked her head around to look at the women.

"Thank you". Lily said shyly.

Lily then came around some but was still latched to her uncle's leg.

"Who did your hair Lily, it's so adorable". Nikki said.

"Uncle Dean did". Lily answered.

Dean's face then turned a bright red with the women staring at him with smiles on their faces.

"That's so sweet Dean". Brie said.

"Thanks". Dean said.

"Alright we'll let you go and maybe we'll see Lily later". AJ said.

"Yeah". Dean said.

Dean then took Lily to the hideout to drop their stuff off then decided to go to catering to grab some lunch, when Lily saw how huge and muscular the wrestlers are she wondered how Dean could fight them and actually win the match.

"Uncle Dean". Lily said.

"What's up sweetheart". Dean said.

"These guys are so huge how can you fight them and win". Lily asked.

"It's hard at first but once we get in the hang of it, it's pretty easy after that. Plus we have team work in the group we work together and if we work together we win". Dean said.

"But you guys are gonna be split up tonight so you won't be able to work together". Lily said.

"Don't worry sweetheart i'll do my very best to win the championship tonight". Dean said.

They then went to have lunch then Roman and Seth came in to grab some lunch to, while the three men were talking about their matches for the night Lily was quiet munching on the chicken fingers she was still nervous around everyone except Dean. She was starting to warm up to Seth and Roman she figured they were almost like her big brothers and Dean well was her uncle, she started to feel as if she had a family again it was small but it was family. After a while Kane came into catering and when Lily saw him she flew around to Dean's other side clutching onto his arm in a near death grip.

"Hey hey what's wrong sweetheart". Dean said.

"He's here". Lily said scared.

"Who baby girl". Roman asked scanning the room.

"Kane". Lily answered.

Dean then scanned the room and saw the wrestler, Dean's blood boiled he had pure hatred towards anyone who dared threaten his niece he doesn't let anyone who hurts her off easily.

"We'll take care of him tonight Dean he won't mess with her again". Seth said.

"Not without going through us". Roman said.

Lily still clutched onto Dean's arms not wanting to let go but he tried to pry her arms off.

"Look sweetheart he's not going to hurt you anymore ok, don't worry though Seth and Roman are gonna get him tonight. He's not going to hurt you again". Dean said.

Lily then hugged her uncle and he hugged her back, before all hell broke loose inside of Dean they left going back to the hideout so they could change and get ready, Dean's match is up first so Lily would stay with Seth and Roman. Once they are changed it's time for Dean to go out for his match.

"Can i come to Uncle Dean please". Lily asked.

Lily used the puppy dog look that he could never resist, Dean started to crack a little he didn't want his niece exposed to WWE like that but he knew either sooner or later it would happen, Seth and Roman but have amused smiles on their faces because this is the only person who could make Dean into a total softy at times.

"As long as you stay with Seth and Roman it's fine with me". Dean said.

"Thank you Uncle Dean". Lily said excitedly.

Dean then smiled down at his young niece and kissed her head then rubbed her head.

"Your welcome sweetheart". Dean said.

Lily then took a hold of her uncle's hand and walking out with them.

Ring

"This match is set for one fall and is for the United States Championship". The announcer said.

Kofi's music hits and he comes out.

"Introducing first he is the current United States champion from Ghana, West Africa Kofi Kingston". The announcer said.

Kofi gets in the ring and waits on Dean, just then The Shield's music hits and they come out.

"And his opponent representing The Shield from Cincinnati, Ohio Dean Ambrose". The announcer said.

Dean fist bumps Seth and Roman then kiss his niece's head just then Seth takes a hold of Lily's hand just as they head out so Dean can have his match. Dean makes his way down the aisle and jumps over the barricade hopping up on the apron glaring viciously over at Kofi feeling very confident for this match. The ref then kept the two separated long enough so the bell can get rung and the match goes underway.

(Skips time)

Half of the match has gone by and Dean got thrown out of the ring then Kofi throws him back in then goes for the pinfall but Dean throws his hand out grabbing the rope stopping the count, Dean goes for a sneak attack and tries to pin Kofi but he kicks out at 2. Kofi goes for trouble in paradise but Dean dodges and Kofi ends up hitting the top rope of the ring and Dean uses that to his advantage because once Kofi is down he picks him up then performs dirty deeds.

1

2

3

The match is over

"The winner of this match and NEW United States Champion Dean Ambrose!" The announcer said.

Dean then grabs his newly won title then behind him comes up is Roman, Seth, and Lily. Lily was the first person to hug her uncle and he held her tightly to him then Roman and Seth put their friend on top of their shoulders with Lily in front of them. Once they put Dean down he swept his niece up and held her close holding her with one arm.

"You did it Uncle Dean you really did it, your the United States champion". Lily said excitedly.

"Yes i am baby girl i am, i told you nobody can take me down not without a fight". Dean said.

Dean wasn't even mad that Lily was brought out because it made him more happy because in his mind he dedicated the match to her and won for her. They all then head backstage celebrating, Dean hasn't put Lily down yet because he didn't trust anyone other than Seth and Roman so he wasn't going to take the chance with his niece. Once back at that hideout Dean had set his niece down and he let her hold the title for a couple of minutes.

"We'll be right outside sweetheart alright". Dean said.

"Ok". Lily said.

Dean then kissed her head again before going in the hallway with his two friends.

"We'll make sure Kane pays for what he did to Lily he won't get off very easily". Roman said.

"Roman's right he's not getting off easily we'll take him out and take those titles". Seth said.

"Make sure that 7'0 foot son of a bitch suffers nobody hurts my niece and gets away with it". Dean said.

"Gotcha". They said.

It's now time for the tornado tag team match for the WWE tag team championship.

Ring

"This is a tornado tag team match set for one fall and is for the WWE tag team championship". The announcer said.

Kane's music hits and then he with his tag team partner Daniel Bryan comes out ready for the match. The shield's music hits then Roman and Seth comes out following behind them is Dean and Lily, Dean fist bumps them and Lily hugs them before they go down. They then make their way down then hop the barricade then jump up on the apron getting in the ring. The ref keeps the for men separated then starts the match.

(Skips time)

Half the match has gone by and it's getting close to the end of the match so far it's been a real close match, Roman spears Kane then Seth takes him out with a knee to the face from the top turnbuckle. Seth and Roman then turn their attention to Daniel and they take him out then just as Kane tries to slide back in the ring Seth kicks him while Roman makes the pin on Daniel.

1

2

3

The match is over.

"Here are your winners and NEW WWE Tag Team champions Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns The Shield". The announcer said.

Dean then comes from behind them with Lily in tow and they hug the two men, The Shield then holds the three titles out together and Lily stays right beside Dean the entire time. After Extreme Rules is over the four people head back to the hotel to get some much needed rest especially Lily since she's not used to being up so late, because of how everything is arranged Seth is bunking with Roman so Dean is by himself with Lily so at the hotel once they get on the floor there staying on they bro hug then head to their rooms for the night. Lily is the first one to head to the bathroom to get ready for bed then just as the door closes Dean's phone goes off it's his lawyer from Cincinnati.

-Hey Justin what's going on. Dean said.

-Hi Dean look i got some bad news for you. Justin said.

-What's wrong? Dean asked.

-The guy Drew Jacobs is being tried for your sister's murder and Lily has to testify. Justin said.

Dean then goes on the patio so Lily doesn't overhear.

-Justin she's just a little girl she doesn't need to relive what happened isn't there another way. Dean said.

-I'm sorry Dean but she has to testify. Justin said.

-When's the trial? Dean asked.

-In three days so if you can bring her tomorrow so we can prep her and then it'll be the trial. Justin said.

-Alright thanks Justin. Dean said.

-No problem Dean. Justin said.

Dean then hung the phone up sighing running his hands threw his hair frustrated and aggravated, once Lily was changed for bed she didn't see Dean so she went on the patio to find him.

"Uncle Dean?" Lily said.

Dean looked up to see his niece.

"Hey sweetheart". Dean said.

"Are you ok?" Lily asked.

"Come here sweetheart i have to talk to you about something". Dean said holding his hand out.

Lily then took her uncle's hand and he sat her down on his lap and he held her so she wouldn't fall.

"What's wrong Uncle Dean?" Lily asked.

"We have to go back to Cincinnati for a few days". Dean said.

"Why". Lily asked a bit worried.

"Because the guy who killed your mom is going to court and you have to tell them what happened". Dean said.

"No i don't want to please don't make me go Uncle Dean". Lily said.

"I'm sorry sweetheart i don't have a choice all you have to do is answer questions and say what happened that's all". Dean said.

"Will you be with me?" Lily asked.

"Yes i will sweetheart, i will be with you every step of the way". Dean said.

"I don't wanna do it Uncle Dean, i don't wanna face him he really scares me and i'm afraid he'll get me". Lily said scared.

"He won't do anything to hurt you ever again sweetheart i promise you because while were in court i'll be there, and they'll be officers in there so if he does anything to hurt anyone they'll stop him". Dean explained.

Lily was still unsure but Dean's heart broke when he saw unshed tears form in her eyes and she looked down so he gently grabbed her chin and looked at her.

"This'll also get justice for your mom and i know that she'll be very proud of you". Dean said softly.

Lily then let out a sob and buried her face in Dean's shoulder as she started to cry and he rubbed her back, Dean then tried to calm his niece down as much as he could but she wouldn't stop crying. After 5 minutes Lily had cried herself to sleep on Dean's shoulder with her arms firmly around his neck so he brought her in the room and laid her down on the bed then texted Seth and Roman he had to leave for a few days because of the trail he then had to tell Hunter and Stephanie so he texted Seth and asked him if he could keep an eye on Lily for a few minutes while he talked to them, once Seth got there Dean left the room to find Hunter and Stephanie's room he knocked on the door and Hunter opened it.

"Dean, what can i do for you?" Triple H asked.

"I was hoping i could get a few days off, personal reasons". Dean said.

"What personal reasons?" Triple H asked.

Dean then told him about his sister, his niece, and the trial, Triple H then gave his approval.

"Take the few days off for the trial and if you need to take another couple of days to take care of your niece then call me and we'll put you back on". Triple H said.

"Thanks Hunter it means a lot". Dean said.

"Your welcome Dean". Hunter said.

Dean then shook the older man's hand and went back to his room so he can set up a flight going to Cincinnati, he finds the quickest one then books a hotel out there then he packs his stuff and Lily's, Seth and Roman are going for support because they have already grown attached to Lily as if she were there little sister so once everything is packed and Dean booked the tickets they all head out, Seth has the bags while Dean has his sleeping niece they all go out to the parking lot and get in Seth's rental car. Seth agreed to drive so Dean can sit with Lily, Roman got in the passenger seat then Dean laid Lily down in the backseat of the car before getting in himself he then propped Lily's head on his lap as he rubbed her head gently stroking her blonde hair, after a 20 minute drive they arrive at the airport Dean gets his niece while Seth and Roman got the bags out. They waited what seemed like forever before there plane was boarding, Dean placed Lily in the seat next to his then sat down himself he buckled Lily first since she was still sleep then buckled himself. Seth and Roman were in front of him once the flight took off Dean asked for a pillow and blanket for Lily and he gently covered her with the blanket and then put the pillow under her head but she stirred a bit and laid her head on his shoulder, Dean then wrapped an arm around her then kissed her head. The rest of the flight was quiet except for the soft snoring of the other passengers Dean just hopes that this son of a bitch who killed his sister gets exactly what he deserves in court.


	7. Chapter 7

They have finally arrived in Cincinnati and the first thing in the morning Dean had to take Lily down to his lawyer to get her prepped for the trail and it wasn't gonna be easy not for an 8 year old child, Dean just hopes he can keep it together for his sake as well as Lily's because he wanted to rip the son of a bitch limb from limb making him suffer the way he made his sister and Lily suffer. Seth and Roman are tagging along for support for Lily and Dean because this is not going to be an easy few days for them especially Lily, It's 10 am and Dean just arrived at his lawyer's office he gets out following behind him is Roman and Seth but Lily takes her time then gets out grabbing his hand going in the building. They find the officer where Dean's lawyer is and he knocks then enters.

"Dean good to see you". Justin said shaking his hand.

"You too Justin". Dean said.

"I see you brought your friends along for support that's good". Justin said.

"I'm Seth". Seth said.

"Roman". Roman said.

Justin shook there hands then bent down to Lily's level and she hid behind her uncle clutching his pants.

"She's shy at first so you gotta give her some time". Dean said.

"Hi Lily, my name's Justin". Justin said.

"Hi". Lily said.

"Let's get started shall we". Justin said.

They all then sat down and Lily still had Dean's hand in a death grip not letting go at any time.

"Alright Lily all were gonna do is ask you some questions and asks you about what happened do you think you can do that". Justin said.

"Yeah". Lily said.

"Good, now can you tell me what happened that night at your house". Justin said.

"Mom's boyfriend was acting weird so she told him to leave and he did, she came to my room and said to pack my stuff that were leaving once we were all packed we had just gotten to the front door and when she opened it he was standing there he grabbed mom she told me to go to my room and lock the door she said not for me to come out until she came and got me. She told me to call my uncle if she didn't come get me so i called him then when i was talking to him...i heard mom scream Uncle Dean told me not to leave my spot till he came and got me. I waited for Uncle Dean to show up and he did, he told me mom died". Lily explained now crying.

Dean then immediately brought his niece into his arms hugging her close trying to get her to calm down, after a few minutes she finally calmed down.

"Lily do you know why he was acting weird?" Justin asked.

"He smelt weird all the time, he'd go out fine then come back all weird and he'd smell. Mom didn't like it she wanted him to stop but he wouldn't". Lily said.

"Did your mom and he fight a lot?" Justin asked.

"All the time, sometimes he'd hit her. He'd punch, hit, kick, or smack her he told her that if she fought him back he'd hurt me and Uncle Dean much worse". Lily said.

"Lily did he ever hurt you in any way?" Justin asked.

"He told me if i ever told anyone i'd get worse". Lily said.

"Lily, he's locked up he will never ever hurt you again there isn't anything he can do to you while he's locked up". Justin said.

Lily looked at her uncle with tears in her eyes.

"It's alright sweetheart tell him". Dean said wiping her eyes.

"It'd happen when mom was at work, i'd be in my room and he'd come in smelling all weird he got really angry if i didn't do my chores so he use his belt other times he'd punch me. He said if anyone asked say i ran into a door and a baseball hit me while we were playing catch, i wanted to tell my mom or Uncle Dean but he said if i ever told anyone he'd hurt me worse then hurt my mom and Uncle Dean ten times worse". Lily said.

"Did anyone ever ask about your bruises?" Justin asked.

"He made sure that they were hidden so nobody ever find out and if i had pain he said to make something up". Lily said.

"Where would he hit you Lily?" Justin asked.

"My back, legs, he once used a belt on me so bad i couldn't sit right for a few days and mom had figured it out so she wanted him gone he said that were not going anywhere, he wouldn't let us leave and we tried all the time but he always found us". Lily said.

"You did great Lily now all you have to do is do the same thing in court but it'll be different. In court you have to tell it to a judge and jury, i'll be there so will your uncle, Drew will be there too but he can't do anything to you so you don't have to worry ok". Justin said.

"Drew doesn't have a lawyer?" Dean asked.

"He said he wants to represent himself and the judge allowed it". Justin said.

Lily then threw her arms around Dean burying her face into his neck shaking while Dean is trying not to lose it.

"Dean i know that this isn't going to be easy but it will get justice for your sister". Justin said.

"I don't want that bastard going anywhere near i don't want him to even look at her". Dean said.

"Well there's nothing that can be done now because the trial is set in a couple of days what's done is done". Justin said.

Dean then stroked Lily's hair trying to get her to calm down but it wouldn't work, he just wanted these days to pass by fast so he can go back on the road and take care of Lily.

2 days later

Dean, Lily, Roman, and Seth are standing outside the court waiting on Justin to show, Dean fixed his tie then bent down to make sure Lily is alright.

"You alright sweetheart?" Dean asked.

"I don't want to do this Uncle Dean". Lily said.

"I know but remember this will get justice for your mom alright and she'd be so proud of you for being brave and doing this". Dean said.

"I want my mom Uncle Dean". Lily said with tears coming down her face.

"I know baby i know". Dean said wiping her eyes.

Lily then hugged her uncle quickly and they broke when Justin came up so Lily just stood beside her uncle as he threw an arm around her shoulders.

"Alright let's get this done". Justin said.

"Let's do this". Dean said.

Court room

"All rise for the honorable Judge Grady". The court officer said.

The judge comes in and takes his seat.

"You all may be seated. Today's case is the people vs Jacobs for murder in the second degree so can the people call the first witness". Judge Grady said.

Justin stood up behind his table.

"Your honor the people call Lily Ambrose to the stand". Justin said.

Lily got scared and clutched Dean's hand but he gave her a reassuring smile and she left her seat and walked to the stand when she sat down she looked over at Drew and got scared wanting Dean to be with her, Dean saw how scared his niece got insistently and he glared over to the defense table drilling holes in Jacob's head with his eyes.

"Hi Lily". Justin said.

"Hi". Lily said.

"Lily can you tell me how you met the defendant Drew Jacobs". Justin said.

"Mom met him and she started dating him, after a while she introduced us he seemed nice at first but after a while he changed". Lily said.

"What changed Lily?" Justin asked.

Lily looked over towards him and looked down, Justin then blocked her view of the older guy across the room.

"Lily what changed in Mr Jacobs". Justin asked.

"He started to go out and when he came back he acted weird and smelt funny". Lily said.

"What did your mom do about it?" Justin asked.

"She wanted it to stop, she told him that he had two choices stop or get out". Lily said.

"Lily can you tell me about the night at your house?" Justin asked.

Lily formed a lump in her throat and her eyes began stinging as tears came to her eyes.

"Mom's boyfriend was acting weird so she told him to leave and he did, she came to my room and said to pack my stuff that were leaving once we were all packed we had just gotten to the front door and when she opened it he was standing there he grabbed mom she told me to go to my room and lock the door she said not for me to come out until she came and got me. She told me to call my uncle if she didn't come get me so i called him then when i was talking to him...i heard mom scream Uncle Dean told me not to leave my spot till he came and got me. I waited for Uncle Dean to show up and he did, he told me mom died". Lily explained now crying.

Justin then went to the table and got Lily some water and gave it to her, she took a couple sips of it then held it.

"Lily is that the first time that your mom and Mr Jacobs fought?" Justin asked.

"No, they fought all the time". Lily said.

"What about?" Justin asked.

"Almost everything, but mainly she wanting him to stop what he was doing she couldn't take it anymore". Lily said.

"Did Mr Jacobs ever hurt your mom?" Justin asked.

"Yes, he hit her, punched her, smacked her, kicked her, pulled her hair. He told her that if she fought back he'd hurt me and Uncle Dean a lot worse". Lily said.

"Lily did he ever hurt you?" Justin asked.

Lily couldn't take much more of this she felt herself about to cry.

"I want my uncle". Lily said.

"Take your time Lily it's alright". Justin said.

Lily took a few deep breaths and looked over at her uncle who gave her a reassuring smile.

"Yes, he hurt me. He used his belt at first then he started to hit me like he did to my mom". Lily said.

"How would he hit you?" Justin asked.

"He would punch me, smack me, he made sure that when he hit me that the bruises wouldn't show. Once when he gave me a black eye and i went to school he told me to tell them i got hit the face playing baseball. Mom figured out what happened and she couldn't take it anymore so we tried to leave". Lily said.

"Did you and your mom try to escape before". Justin asked.

"Twice but he caught us, he started hitting my mom then he started hitting me. Mom begged him to leave me alone but he wouldn't". Lily said.

"Thank you Lily, the people rest your honor". Justin said.

Drew then got up and fixed his tie, Lily then got scared just by staring at him she started to shake. It took every fiber and bone in Dean's body to not hop over the bench and beat the holy hell out of this son of a bitch.

"Hi Lily, do you remember me". Drew said.

"You were my mom's boyfriend". Lily said.

"Right. You don't like me do you Lily?" Drew replied.

"No". Lily answered.

"Why don't you like me". Drew asked.

Lily remained quiet till Drew spoke up.

"Your honor". Drew said.

"Lily could you please answer the question, why don't you like him". Judge Grady said gently.

"He hit my mom and hit me too". Lily said.

"Did you ever see me hit your mom?" Drew asked.

"A couple of times i did". Lily said.

"Now Lily going back to that night at your house you said that i grabbed your mom and she told you to call your uncle, why did she tell you to call him and not the police". Drew asked.

"She was afraid of what you would do to us". Lily said.

"And what exactly did i do to you and your mom?" Drew asked.

"You hit us, punched us, smacked us, you pulled on my mom's hair, you kicked her". Lily ranted.

"If i did this to you and your mom why did she never call the police?" Drew asked.

"You said if either of us told anyone you'd do worse to us and my uncle". Lily said.

Lily then started to break down and it was killing Dean inside knowing he couldn't do anything but Justin could.

"Your honor can we have a brief recess". Justin said.

The judge looked at Lily who was about to break down and lose it then he spoke.

"We will resume in a half hour". Judge Grady said.

He banged the gavel and Lily flew off the stand and over to Dean into his arms crying her eyes out.

"Shh sweetheart shh it's ok now, it's alright baby it's alright now shh it's ok i'm here. I've got you baby I've got you shh sweetheart shh it's ok it's alright i'm here shh". Dean soothed.

Lily continued to cry in Dean's shoulder soaking his jacket but he didn't care, while he tried to calm Lily down Justin was going through his paperwork for the case then Drew gave him something.

"What's this?" Justin asked.

"I'm calling Dean to the stand". Drew said.

"Why he wasn't there till after". Justin said.

"Be prepared". Drew said.

Justin then looked at it and Drew was calling the last person anyone wanted on the stand and that's Dean, as much as Dean will try he can't control his temper. He then goes outside to see Dean calming Lily down he then approaches them.

"Dean can i have a quick word with you". Justin said.

"Sure". Dean said.

Just as he tried to leave Lily stopped him by pulling on his hand and gave her sad face, he then picked her up holding her with one arm then dropped a kiss to her head she then buried her face into his suit jacket.

"What's going on Justin?" Dean asked.

"Drew's calling you to the stand". Justin said.

"What the hell for?" Dean asked.

"He didn't say he said be prepared". Justin said.

Dean was now ready to rip the son of a bitch apart and not give a damn.

"I want my mom Uncle Dean". Lily whispered.

"I know sweetheart i know". Dean said.

After the recess is up everyone is returning to the court to finish the rest of the trail.

"The next witness please". Judge Grady said.

"Your honor the defense calls Dean Ambrose to the stand". Drew said.

"Sidebar your honor". Justin said.

"Approach". Judge Grady said.

"Your honor Mr Ambrose wasn't there at the time of the crime so what can he say". Justin said.

"He got there after the fact maybe he saw something and it could be of some use". Drew said.

"I'll allow it". Judge said.

Dean then goes to the stand leaving Lily with his two best friends.

"Dean please describe to the court what you saw when you entered your sister's house that day". Drew said.

"I went in the house and it looked trashed as if a war hit it then i smelt something and i followed the smell...it was my sister laying on the floor dead in a puddle of her own blood". Dean said.

"Did you see anybody else there other then your niece?" Drew asked.

"No". Dean said.

"So if nobody else was there how can your niece say it was me who killed your sister, maybe it could have been some random break in". Drew said.

"My niece doesn't lie to me about anything, she called me at three in the morning scared to death and terrified she told me what happened". Dean said.

"Your taking the word of an 8 year old child who has an active wild imagination she could be lying about the whole thing". Drew said.

"Are you deaf or just stupid? I just said my niece doesn't lie to me and i know she didn't lie to me". Dean said.

"Do you like me Dean?" Drew asked.

"Hell no". Dean said.

"Was it because i was with your sister? Or was it because i was around your niece when you weren't there?" Drew replied.

Dean's patience was real thin right now and he was close to snapping.

"Objection". Justin said.

"Sustained, move it along Mr Jacobs". Judge Grady said.

"No further questions for this witness your honor". Drew said.

Justin then got up to question Dean.

"Dean please explain the phone call you received from your niece that night". Justin said.

"I was asleep i heard my phone go off i didn't see who was calling but when i heard my niece's voice i shot up out of bed. She sounded scared to death and very terrified". Dean said.

"What did she tell you". Justin said.

"She told me that she was scared, i asked her where her mom was she told me she was fighting with him and her mom told her to hide and lock the door, so she called me while she was talking to me i heard her scream i asked what was wrong she told me that her mom screamed and begged for me to get her". Dean explained.

"When you arrived to the house what was the first thing you did". Justin said.

"I entered the house and i noticed a smell in the house i followed it...i found my sister dead lying in a pool of her own blood and her body had bruises some looked fresh and some looked old". Dean said.

"What did you do next". Justin said.

"I put a sheet on top of my sister because Lily didn't need to see her mother like that, after that i ran up to my niece's room the door was locked so i took the spare key i had opened it i had my friend Seth pack her stuff while i got her out of the closet". Dean said.

"When Lily came out of the closet how did she react?" Justin asked.

"Scared, terrified, she didn't know what had happened to her mom until i told her". Dean said.

"And Lily is in your custody correct". Justin said.

"That's correct". Dean said.

"No further questions your honor". Justin said.

"Redirect your honor". Drew said.

The judge nodded and Drew proceed.

"You just said that Lily was in your custody". Drew said.

"That's right". Dean said.

"Why didn't custody go to her father or another family member, why you". Drew said.

"Lily's father isn't around he wasn't even in her life he left before she was even born, i gained custody because i'm the only blood relative she has left we didn't have no other family so my sister named me her legal guardian should anything happen to her". Dean said.

"No further questions". Drew said.

"We now will have a short recess". Judge Grady said.

He banged the gavel once again, Dean then got off the stand and went to his niece holding her as she was shaking. They all then went outside for some fresh air then not even 5 minutes later the jury was back with a verdict.

Court room

"On the charge murder in the second degree how do you find". Judge Grady said.

Everybody's heart rate increased as they were about to read the verdict.

"We find the defendant Drew Jacobs guilty for murder in the second degree". The juror said.

"Take the defendant in custody until sentencing, ladies and gentlemen of the jury you are excused". Judge Grady said.

Lily then latched onto her uncle crying and he held her with one arm getting up then Seth and Roman bro hugged him then Justin shook his hand.

"We did it Dean i don't think he'll see the light of day again". Justin said.

"Thanks so much Justin". Dean said.

Lily remained quiet knowing that she had done her mother proud for doing this.

"You alright there sweetheart". Dean said.

"Yeah, do you think mom's proud of me Uncle Dean". Lily replied.

"She's very proud of you sweetheart, you did a great job today you did her very proud". Dean said.

They all then went to celebrate the verdict.

The next day

Today was the day that Drew will be sentenced to see how long he will serve in jail for murder.

"All rise for the honorable Judge Grady". The court officer said.

Everyone stood up waiting on the judge.

"You all may be seated. Now yesterday the jury found Drew Jacobs guilty for second degree murder so i hereby sentence you to life in prison with no chance of parole. Court is adjourned". Judge Grady said.

Drew was then taken from the courtroom then Dean picked Lily up holding her with both arms then kissing her temple, they had finally gotten justice and they felt better.


	8. Chapter 8

A year later

Lily has been with Dean for a year now and during that time Seth and Roman had lost the tag team belts to Cody Rhodes and Goldust, they were now feuding with the authority. Lily was a bit worried because now Dean had been more angrier than ever and it started to scare her a bit, she didn't like it when Dean got mad because she saw what he can do while he's mad. Now that they are feuding with the authority they placed them in a 11 on 3 handicap match on Raw and they were just highly pissed off at them especially Dean. While they are in the hideout discussing the game plan for the handicap match Lily watches Raw and Triple H comes out and that catches the attention of the three men.

Ring

"For the past few weeks The Shield has been getting on my last nerve and it's time that they know their places here in the WWE or they suffer consequences, how's your precious little niece doing by the way Dean? She still with you, all you are Dean is a sorry poor excuse of an uncle". Triple H said.

Hideout

Dean was beyond pissed off he was now ready to rip Triple H to shreds for even mentioning his niece, Lily then goes to her uncle and puts a hand on his shoulder.

"He's lying Uncle Dean you're not a sorry excuse for an uncle your the best uncle i could ever ask for don't let what he says get to you because they're all lies he's just trying to get in your head". Lily said.

Dean then put his anger aside for a quick second and gave his niece a small smile.

"Thanks sweetheart, how'd you get to be so smart". Dean said.

"I have a good teacher". Lily said.

Dean then kissed her head then turned his attention back to Triple H was still going on, he wasn't going to let what Triple H said go so he, Roman, and Seth are prepared to go out.

"Alright Lily i want you to stay here and not for any reason whatsoever not to leave this room, do not let anybody in unless it's one of us, if you need anything you call Jimmy, Jey, or one of the girls alright". Dean instructed.

"Alright, but what if someone breaks in then what do i do". Lily asked.

"You run as fast as you can to the divas or find one of us if you can't find one of us go to Jimmy and Jey, have one of them come find us alright". Dean said.

"Alright". Lily said.

"Another thing keep the door locked if anyone knocks don't answer it unless it's one of us alright". Dean said.

"Ok". Lily said.

"Atta girl". Dean said.

He kissed her head then headed out locking the door behind them to go out to the ring because Dean is hot.

Ring

While Triple H is going on and on music blares through the speakers.

Sierra

Hotel

India

Echo

Lima

Delta

Shield.

The three men walk down together with Dean in the front because he doesn't let nobody talk about him or his family he didn't care who you were the one thing you don't do is bring up his family. Once they hopped over the barricade they surround the ring and get in then Dean was the first to go for a mic.

"Look here you stupid sorry son of a bitch you don't ever mention anything about my niece at all, i don't care who the hell you are i could care less who you are but one thing you never and i mean never wanna do is even breath my niece or her name because i swear to god i will rip you apart limb from limb". Dean said in a threatening voice.

"Is that so?" Hunter challenged.

Dean got in Triple H's face getting nose to nose with him until Seth and Roman pulled him off.

"Alright alright there's no need to bring an innocent kid into this your beef is with us so just leave her out of this". Seth said.

"And what exactly are you gonna do about it?" Triple H asked.

Then Roman took the mic from Seth's hand glaring at Triple H.

"Do you really want the answer to that question? Because we will take your ass out". Roman said.

Roman then dropped the mic as they surrounded Triple H not knowing what was going on backstage. Randy and Batista were looking around for Lily but couldn't find her they checked with the superstars and divas but she wasn't with them till it popped in Randy's head that she was at the hideout so once they got their the door was locked from the inside so they knocked on the door hoping she'll answer. Lily was watching Raw when she heard a knock at the door but she ignored it and remembered what Dean told her, she then hid when she heard the door knob being messed with and heard the door open. She tried to stay quiet as possible by holding her hands over her mouth but just as they were leaving the room Lily let out a small sneeze and they found her, Randy had found her hiding behind the couch and she had a scared look on her face but then she remembered what Dean had told her so she hit Randy in his groin area hard making him drop to his knee then making a beeline for the door but didn't make it far when Batista grabbed her from behind and she was fighting and struggling against his hold. She was obviously losing by fighting him since all her hits, kicks, and punches didn't affect him once Randy finally got up they headed back to the office then setting up a camera to go to the main screen.

Ring

The three men surrounded Triple H as if he were a fresh piece of meat but they got interrupted by Randy coming up on the trion.

"Hello boys we just wanted to say hi and we have a very special guest isn't that right Lily". Randy said.

When the camera was on Lily, Dean was about to lose it when he saw his niece and when he saw that tears had started to come down her cheeks it broke his heart. What really set him off was when grabbed Lily's hair and pulled her forward making her whimper and scream in pain, Dean then grabbed a mic and sent a glare towards Randy.

"Orton let her go right now or so help me i will find you and tear you apart". Dean warned.

"Ambrose you should really watch what you say or little Lily here pays the price". Randy said.

"I'm only going to say this one more time. Let. Her. Go". Ambrose said.

Randy pulled on her hair again making her whimper in pain and more tears pour from her eyes.

"I think Lily has something to say don't you Lily". Randy said.

"U-Uncle Dean help me". Lily whimpered.

"I'm coming sweetheart don't worry i'm coming". Dean said.

"Dean you shouldn't make promises you can't keep". Randy said.

Roman then took the mic from Dean and spoke up.

"He may have asked you Randy now i'm telling you let her go right now or i will spear your ass so hard you'll end up in the middle year now let her go". Roman said.

"We'll see". Randy said.

Before the camera went out Lily had cried out.

"Uncle Dean!" Lily cried.

The screen then went back to normal then Dean rolled out of the ring and backstage to find his scared and terrified niece then hopefully kick Randy and Batista's ass for doing this to her, Roman and Seth then followed Dean and began searching everywhere for Lily but didn't have any luck which pissed Dean off even more he was so pissed he could really rip something if not someone apart. They continued to search for the young girl but they had to put their search on hold because they had to go out and compete in a 11 on 3 handicap match, Dean probably wouldn't be able to focus or concentrate if he doesn't know if his niece is safe or not that's what killed him inside another thing that killed him inside was that she was crying and looked scared to death and he couldn't do anything because he didn't know where she was. He just hoped that they find her or Dean will be kicking somebody's ass big time.

Ring

"This is an 11 on 3 handicap match". The announcer said.

The 11 superstars came out together then got up on one side of the ring then music blared through the speakers and it's the shield, they come down together but Dean is not in a mood to be messed with what he's going to do to these guys won't compare to what he'll do to Randy, Batista, and Triple H when he gets a hold of them.

"And their opponents weighing 707 pounds The Shield". The announcer said.

The three men glared at their opponents and Dean went first starting off.

(Skips time)

Half of the match has gone by and when Ryback had Seth outside the ring Roman had speared him which caused all the other superstars to jump Roman then Dean and Seth got involved in the attack, Seth was able to slide back in the ring then go back on the rope then flew out knocking down everybody. This attack got so out of control the ref called it off and got out, Dean, Seth, and Roman got back in the ring standing tall ready for a fight. The beat down continued for a little bit till Dean, Roman, and Seth were down the attack stopped when Evolution's music hit and then there was a small voice only Dean would recognize anywhere.

"Uncle Dean". Lily cried.

Dean then looked up at the ramp to see his niece in the clutches of Triple H, Randy, and Batista, he was so going to kick all their asses for this, Seth and Roman then looked up to see the young girl who was like a little sister to them and the sight made their stomachs turns they all tried to get up but ended up falling after being beaten down so bad, Triple H had a death grip on Lily's shoulder and she struggled to escape but she couldn't all these guys were much stronger then her so whatever she did didn't have any affect on them whatsoever. They then made it down the ramp smirking at the sight in the ring but Lily's eyes were wide with unshed tears in her eyes and dried tears staining her cheek, her eyes were red and puffy from crying so much. Triple H, Randy, and Batista got in the ring leaving Lily outside as she watched her uncle and two surrogate big brothers get beat down by Evolution, the first attack was on Roman then it was Seth then finally Dean, when Lily saw her uncle get beat down the unshed tears finally escaped her eyes going down her cheeks. The beat down on the three men finally ended with Evolution doing the pose the shield does and Lily slides in the ring going to her uncle trying to get him up.

"Get up Uncle Dean please get up". Lily cried.

She then went to Seth and Roman to try and get them up.

"Seth get up please get up please Seth". Lily cried.

"Roman you have to get up you have to please". Lily cried again.

It took the three men a few minutes to get up and the second Dean had gotten up Lily had flew into his arms burying her face into his neck crying her eyes out. Dean then picked her up after getting up himself they headed backstage so Dean could handle his niece.

"Oh my baby, it's alright now sweetheart it's alright shh baby shh everything's gonna be ok now. Everything's gonna be alright now ok everything's gonna be alright shh baby it's ok it's all gonna be ok". Dean soothed her.

"I-i was r-really scared Uncle Dean". Lily hiccuped.

Seth and Roman then bent down to check her for injuries and she seems fine.

"Sweetheart it's all gonna be ok now alright were not gonna let anything happen to you". Seth said.

Lily then hugged Seth and Roman then latched back onto Dean as he tried to pull away to check her for injuries she whimpered clinging to him more.

"Lily, sweetheart i have to check to see if your hurt alright". Dean said gently.

Lily then nodded and let Dean check her over and she seemed to be fine.

"Did they do anything else besides pull your hair?" Dean asked.

"No, but i do have a headache now". Lily said.

"We'll take care of that at the hotel so we should get our stuff packed and head out". Dean said.

Seth and Roman got the bags while Dean grabbed his niece because she wouldn't let go of him, she basically had him in a death grip and she had her head buried in his neck gripping the back of his shirt. Once they were outside Seth packed the car while Roman started the car, Dean got in the back with his niece and she had fallen asleep so Dean laid her down and covered her with his light jacket he had propped her head on his lap and stroked her hair back he then closed his eyes thanking god that he got his niece back, she is the only family he has now and if anything happens to her he would kill someone. They finally arrive at the hotel Seth and Roman got the bags and Dean got Lily, when he picked her up she felt herself being moved so she stirred awake.

"Uncle Dean?" Lily asked sleepy.

"Shh sweetheart go back to sleep I've got you". Dean whispered.

Lily then laid her head on his shoulder going back to sleep with one of her arms hanging beside her and the other hanging down his shoulder, when Seth and Roman saw the sight they saw that Dean is more of a father to Lily then an uncle and ever since she started traveling with him they saw a change in him. He's more caring, loving, responsible, but he only acts that way towards Lily but to everyone else he acts totally carefree with his usual crazy attitude. They head up to the room so Dean can put Lily to bed and so they can grab a quick beer before bed, Seth was bunking with Roman again so Dean be with Lily again. Once they got to Dean's room he had put Lily down on the bed then took her shoes off and covered her with the blanket.

"Sweet dreams sweetheart". Dean whispered.

He then kissed her forehead and then took three beers out of the fridge going on the patio with Seth and Roman, when the two men saw how Dean was acting Roman spoke up first.

"It's not your fault Dean, you couldn't have known that they were gonna do that". Roman said.

"I shouldn't have left her alone, i should have brought her to someone before we went out". Dean said.

"It was a set up they knew you were going to react like that i think they knew you probably leave Lily alone in the room so they went in". Seth continued.

"She's all I've got in this world if anything happens to her". Dean said not wanting to continue.

"Hey nothing's going to happen to her alright not with us around". Seth said.

"Seth's right with us around nobody'll ever hurt her again". Roman said.

They continued to talk and once they finished their beers Seth and Roman went to their room for the night and Dean is going to sleep for the night. He quickly changes for bed and gently gets on the bed not wanting to wake Lily, once he is on the bed and covers up Lily then curls into his side propping her head on his shoulder making him chuckle a bit and he dropped a kiss to her head.

"Sleep tight sweetheart". Dean whispered.

Dean then slowly drifted off to sleep with his niece curled up next to him.


	9. Chapter 9

Next Monday night Raw

Dean, Lily, Seth, and Roman are all in the hideout waiting for Evolution to show and so far nothing. Dean is also keeping Lily within his, Seth, and Roman's sights, ever since what happened the last week Lily is a bit scared that it'll happen again. Ever since what happened Lily has not left Dean's side for anything except to use the bathroom if he left for any reason she beg for him not to go or at least take her with him, she would look at him with her eyes widened in fear if he left and it broke Dean's heart but it also got him pissed off for Triple H doing that to her, it made him more enraged he didn't think somebody would be that low, that they would use an innocent child as leverage. When Dean looked down and saw his niece right now she was being occupied by her book so she wasn't paying any attention to the three men and when Dean asked them to go in the hallway that grabbed her attention and just as Dean was about to go Lily grabbed his hand pulling him back.

"Don't leave Uncle Dean, please don't go". Lily said scared.

Dean then bent down to her level and grabbed her shoulders gently and looked at her.

"Were not going anywhere sweetheart i promise were just going outside in the hallway to talk alright". Dean explained gently.

"You'll come right back inside when your done won't you". Lily replied.

"Yes we will sweetheart". Dean promised.

"Ok". Lily said.

Dean then kissed her forehead then went out just as Lily returned to her book, once in the hallway Dean was livid he was ready to go find Triple H, Randy, and Batista and tear them all a new ass for getting his niece so scared the way she is.

"Dean we have to talk to Lily we have to". Seth said.

"She won't open up to me she's always had a hard time opening up to me". Dean said.

"Have you tried to talk to her at all since it happened?" Roman asked.

"She doesn't want to and if i push her she will have bad melt down i seen it too many times". Dean said.

"You want one of us to try and get her to open up? Maybe she'll open up to us". Seth suggested.

"You can try but i doubt that she'll open up the only person she really opened up to was...her mom". Dean said.

"If you don't mind me asking but what was her name?" Seth asked.

"Grace Marie Ambrose, she's always had better luck getting Lily to open up. I wish she were here she'd be able to get Lily to open up". Dean said.

Seth and Roman both saw how Dean was he never got over his sister's death it killed him deep inside he wanted his sister back more than anything in the world.

"Hey we'll try and get Lily to open up alright". Seth said.

"What if she breaks down?" Dean asked.

"Then we'll stop and get you". Roman said.

"I wish Grace were here she'd know what to do". Dean muttered.

Seth and Roman patted his shoulder and Dean swallowed the lump in his throat and wiped his eyes from the tears that forming in his eyes, Dean then cleared his throat and spoke up.

"I'll go talk to Lily". Dean said.

"You sure?" Roman asked.

"I'm sure". Dean confirmed.

"Were here if you need us". Seth said.

"Thanks guys". Dean said.

Dean then took a deep breath before heading back in the hideout to talk to his niece, when he went in he saw Lily still enhanced by her book and he took a seat beside her then took her book saving the page.

"Lily, sweetheart we need to talk". Dean said.

"What about?" Lily asked.

"Sweetheart there's nothing to be scared or afraid of anymore i won't let anything else happen to you and i won't let nobody hurt you not ever again". Dean said.

Lily knew where this conversation is heading she felt her eyes sting as tears started to form and a lump started to form in her throat.

"What are you really afraid of sweetheart?" Dean asked.

Lily then let out a sob and unleashed all the tears that were building up so she unleashed all her emotions, she threw her arms around her uncle burying her face into his neck crying.

"Shh it's alright sweetheart it's alright now everything's gonna be alright, shh baby shh it's alright now it's all gonna be ok now sweetie everything's gonna be ok. I'm here sweetheart i'm right here, I've got you baby I've got you". Dean whispered in her ear.

Lily continued to cry in Dean's neck for at least another couple of minutes and she finally stopped finding her voice.

"What's wrong sweetheart". Dean asked gently.

"I don't wanna lose you, i already lost mom, my dad's not around, you're all i have and i don't wanna lose you". Lily said sniffing.

"Aw Lily, baby you're not going to lose me at all i'm not going anywhere you're gonna be stuck with me like glue if you like it or not". Dean said.

"I also miss mom, i can't believe she's been gone a year already. I want my mom back". Lily cried.

"I know sweetheart i know you do, i want her back too. Hey you wanna hear a story". Dean said.

"Ok". Lily said.

Dean then wipes her face with a towel he had near by then began his story.

"The day you were born it was the happiest day of mine and your mom's life, the second you were placed in your mom's arms she was the happiest person i saw and when she placed you in my arms i have never been more proud of your mom and she actually let me name you". Dean said.

"You named me?" Lily asked.

"Yup, your mom didn't know what to name you but she did want part of her name to be in yours so when she handed you to me i looked at your eyes and knew that Lily would suit you the best then your middle name was easy because your middle name is your mom's name. Grace. She always wanted a part of her to go to you no matter what it was but you wanna know a secret". Dean said.

"What?" Lily asked.

"I see your mom in you every possible way, you have her dirty blonde hair, crystal blue eyes, the smile, everything". Dean said moving hair out of her face.

"Is it ok that i still miss mom?" Lily asked.

"Of course sweetheart, your mom will always be in your heart and she's watching over you everyday and every night just like she'll always be in my heart no matter what". Dean said.

Lily then picked up the locket that rested on her chest and opened it to look at the picture of her and her mom on one side, on the other side it was a picture of Dean, Grace, and Lily standing with each other and Lily is in front of her Dean. The second picture was taken when he was on vacation to see them and Grace had a locket made for Lily, it was suppose to be given to her for 16th birthday at the latest but Dean thought the hell with it and gave it to her now.

"Your mom wanted to give you that for your birthday when you're older but i figured you can have it now". Dean said.

"I love you Uncle Dean". Lily said hugging him.

"I love you too baby". Dean said.

There was one more thing on Lily's mind she had to get off her chest.

"Uncle Dean?" Lily asked.

"What's up sweetie". Dean said.

"Will they get me again? Like last week?" Lily asked.

"No, i promise you that no one will ever hurt you again and i never break my promises". Dean said.

Seth and Roman then decided to make their presences in the room.

"Neither do we Lily, we promise that nobody will ever hurt you in any shape, form, or fashion or they'll answer to us". Seth said.

"Nobody will get two feet near you or they'll get taken out". Roman said.

"Will i be able to come out with you guys tonight?" Lily asked.

Dean had to think about this long and hard because he didn't know the outcome of what'll happen tonight, if things went south he did not want Lily to be anywhere around in the chaos he wanted her somewhere safe and with someone who can watch her.

"Not tonight sweetheart maybe another time but not tonight because we won't know what'll happen and i don't want you in the crossfire if things go bad so you'll stay with someone". Dean said.

"Ok". Lily said.

"Let's go". Dean said.

Dean had to quickly think who he could leave Lily with and since he didn't have a lot of time he decided to leave her with the divas because they absolutely adored Lily, so he quickly makes it to their locker room knocks on the door and AJ opens it.

"Hey Dean, hi Lily". Dean said.

"Hey AJ i was kinda hoping you guys could keep an eye on Lily". Dean said.

"Sure". AJ said.

Dean then bent down to Lily's level.

"Alright sweetheart you know the rules, when we're done i'll come and get you alright". Dean said.

"Alright". Lily said.

"That's my girl". Dean said.

Dean then kissed her head and she kissed his cheek in return making AJ 'aw', Dean then let Lily go with AJ he then caught up with Seth and Roman so they can go out.

Ring

Triple H, Randy, and Batista kept going on and on till the shield's music hits and they jump the barricades getting in the ring while Evolution got out of the ring going back up the ramp, Dean then picked a mic up and he was pissed.

"Hey i hate to break it to you guys but last week wasn't the first time we been beat down and it probably won't be the last, yeah you guys did a real number on us well done well done. But i got a question for you mister cerebral assassin, do we look humbled to you? DO WE LOOK HUMBLED TO YOU TRIPLE H? There's a reason you hired us to protect you and that little cream puff to your left Randy Orton, you know just like everyone else knows that the shield we are the meanest, dirtiest, most ruthless animals in this industry, these dogs are hungry and now these dogs are angry. Then you had the balls all three of you to bring my niece into this and that's something you shouldn't have done nobody and i mean no damn body i don't care who or what you are you do not ever mess with my family ever again or so help me god i will rip you all apart". Dean yelled.

Seth then put a hand to Dean's chest trying to hold him back before he did something crazy and then he picked up the mic.

"Hey take it easy yeah you're angry and you have every right to be, we have every right to be angry after what you did to us last week. You and what 12 other guys of course, but Batista for you to say we don't have no idea what we're getting ourselves into is ridiculous we have every idea we started this. So let me give you a little dose of reality you stand up in your little suits you don't want to fight you talk about how destructive you are, you talk about how powerful you are, you talk about how you were built for dominance. Well you're not in two weeks at Extreme Rules you're gonna come face to face with the hounds of justice and it's gonna be all out war and when push comes to shove and you ain't go no where to run to you're gonna be looking out for Evolution i don't think so, Randy Orton the viper gonna be looking out for Randy Orton, i know Batista you have a lot of Hollywood obligations so your gonna be looking out for Batista, and the game Triple H your gonna do what you always do and that's what's best for the boss. What your looking at is the most dominant force in the history of this company and in two weeks at Extreme Rules we are gonna rip you to pieces and this little reunion that you're so proud of will come to an abrupt halt, and you have no one to blame but yourselves because when you made the match Evolution vs The Shield you put the nail into your own coffin and at Extreme Rules we'll be the hammers that drive it home. And the most stupidest thing you could have done was you had to go and bring an innocent child into all this and she has no part of this your beef is with us not her so leave her out of this". Seth said.

Seth then handed the mic off to Roman.

"Last week you gave us an ultimatum this week we give you one in just a few seconds i'm dropping this mic and were coming up that ramp and were gonna beat your asses. You got two options you can be men and can try, try to fight or you can be creme puffs and you can cower away and hide. Watch". Roman said.

The trio then jumps out of the ring and head up the ramp but only got half way when the superstars from the handicap match come out standing behind Evolution.

"Or option three there's always an option three, listen up boys i said it once and i'll say it again in life you either adapt or you perish that's Evolution. Oh and Dean maybe next time you should keep a better eye on your niece it'd be a shame if something were to happen to her and i know you wouldn't want that now would you". Triple H said.

Dean then sent a vicious glare towards the COO ready to tear him a new ass for once again mentioning his niece, he didn't take kindly to anyone who hurts or threatens his family there was no way in hell he was going to stand for that. Once the top of the ramp cleared of the superstars they headed back so Dean can go get Lily for the night before he ripped Triple H apart, Seth and Roman went to go get the bags while Dean got his niece because they knew if he saw his niece that would cheer him up. Dean knocks on the door and waits for one of the girls to open the door, Nikki opens the door and signs for him to be quiet when he entered the room so he entered and saw his niece fast asleep so he quietly goes to her and gently picks her up and she snuggles into his embrace.

"Thanks for keeping her". Dean said in a hushed voice.

"No problem". Nikki said.

"Yeah she is so adorable you're lucky to have such a cute, adorable, and sweet niece like Lily". Brie said.

"Thanks Brie, i'm gonna head out now thanks and good night". Dean said.

"Bye". The girls said.

Dean then carried Lily with one arm as he went to find Seth and Roman, he then went out to the parking lot and found them as they just finished loading the car up and Seth was gonna drive. Roman got in the passenger seat while Dean got in the back with his niece he propped her head up on his lap and dropped a kiss to her hair. It was a quiet and short trip to the hotel, once at the hotel they all gathered up the stuff while Dean kept a hold on Lily so she wouldn't fall once they got up to the floor there staying on Roman carried Dean's bag to his room and opened the door letting his friend in first then let himself in dropping off the bags. Dean laid his niece down on the bed and took her shoes off then covered her with the blanket and dropped a kiss to her head.

"Sweet dreams sweetheart". Dean whispered.

Roman put the bag to the side so they wouldn't trip on it then fist bumped and Dean shut the door after Roman left, he quickly changed for bed then decided to have a beer before he went to bed he went out on the patio and looked up at the night sky and the stars then started talking to himself.

"Gracie, i wish you could be here with me and Lily. She misses you hell i miss you, i don't know how to take care of Lily on my own i don't know if i can do this without you. Lily needs her mother in her life, when she gets older don't be surprised if i end up in jail for kicking some poor son of a bitch's ass for hurting her. Grace i can't do this without you, i need you Grace. I need my little sister back, Lily needs her mother back. But i will promise you this Gracie i will raise Lily as my own and protect her at any if not every cost i failed you at being the brother i was suppose to be but i will not fail at raising Lily. I love you Gracie". Dean said to himself.

Dean then stared up at the stars wondering if his sister had heard him or not, he had finished his beer so he went in and when he went back in he heard his niece whimpering so he ran over to her pulling her close to him rocking her gently.

"Shh sweetheart shh it's ok, it's alright sweet pea i'm right here baby. I've got you, I've got you Lilies, i'm not going anywhere". Dean whispered in her ear.

Lily had calmed down at hearing his voice so he then gently laid her down beside him throwing a protective arm around her dropping a couple kisses to her head then going to sleep himself for the night.


	10. Chapter 10

Smackdown

Since The Shield is in yet another 11 on 3 handicap match they had to eliminate some of their competition, Lily also had noticed a change in Dean over the past few days and she knew he was angry. As much as he tried to hide it she saw right through him

"Uncle Dean, are you ok?" Lily asked.

Dean took a few deep breaths before answering his niece because he knew how she got when he's mad.

"I'm just fine sweetheart i promise just a bit stressed". Dean said.

"Uncle Dean...i'm scared". Lily said.

Dean then bent down to her level holding her shoulders.

"Why are you scared sweetheart?" Dean asked.

"What if they get me? They could get me and use me against you guys". Lily said scared.

"They're not going to hurt you sweetheart i promise". Dean said.

Seth and Roman bent down to her level as if they were her big brothers who always looked out for their own.

"Listen munchkin nobody and we mean nobody is ever going to hurt you again or they'll answer to us, we won't ever let anybody hurt you at all". Seth said.

"There right baby girl nobody in that locker room or anywhere else won't ever hurt you not before going through us first, if anyone hurts you they answer to us". Roman said.

"Nobody will ever mess with you sweetheart". Dean said.

Lily then hugged Dean tightly clutching the back of his tank top burying her face in the front of it, Dean could just hold her and rub her back soothingly. They had to leave her with the divas again so they can go continue their attacks but just as they got to the divas locker room Lily pulled on Dean's hand stopping the three men.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" Dean asked.

"I don't want you to go out". Lily said.

"Nothing's gonna happen to us sweetheart i promise, we'll be fine". Dean said.

"Don't leave me Uncle Dean". Lily whispered.

"Come here sweetheart". Dean said.

Dean's heart shattered at hearing his niece beg him not to leave her so he brought her into his arms hugging her tightly to his chest stroking her hair, Lily hugged her uncle and buried her face into his neck he then gently pulled her back and when she looked down he gently pulled her chin up and looked into her eyes.

"Sweetheart what do i always tell you". Dean said gently.

"That there's nothing to be afraid of". Lily said.

"And". Dean said.

"You'll always come and get me when you're done". Lily said.

"As long as you stay with who i leave you with nothing won't happen to you at all, nobody'll ever hurt you not as long as we're around. And as soon as were finished i'll come get you myself". Dean said.

"Promise?" Lily asked.

"I promise". Dean said.

"Ok". Lily said.

"That's my girl". Dean said.

Dean noticed that Lily might be going through separation anxiety so he's gonna look into that, but just as he went to leave again Lily latched onto him from behind hugging him.

I love you Uncle Dean". Lily said.

"I love you too sweet pea". Dean said.

"Be careful please". Lily said.

"I always am sweetie". Dean said.

Dean then kissed her head one last time and headed out leaving Lily with the girls.

Their first attack was Swagger, than 3MB, and now Brad Maddox, they continued this for a little bit to eliminate some of their competition for the main event tonight. Their next target was Fandango.

Ring

Fandango was the latest one on the hit list to attack so just as he was out at the ramp Layla had slowly backed away just as he turned around and saw the shield looking at him with dangerous glares and they began the attack on him then once he was down they set him up for the triple power bomb and power bombed him right through a table off of the ramp then held their fist out together.

They then head backstage and Dean goes to get his niece so he can spend at least some time with her before this handicap match later, when he gets to the divas' locker room he knocks and waits for someone to let him in and Brie opens it.

"Hey Dean". Brie said.

"Hey Brie is Lily ready". Dean replied.

"Yeah come in". Brie said.

Brie then lets Dean in the locker room and saw the other girls either doing Lily's hair or her nails, it brought a smile to Dean's face because Lily has finally opened up to somebody else who isn't him, Seth, or Roman and that is the best thing he could ask the other girls looked over and saw Dean they finished up and let Lily go over to her uncle.

"Uncle Dean". Lily said excitedly.

"Hey munchkin you ready to go back to the hideout for a while". Dean said.

"Will i come back?" Lily asked.

"Yeah right before my match starts i'll bring you right back". Dean said.

They bid their goodbyes for now then on the way back they ran into Dolph who sometimes watched Lily.

"Hey Dean, what's up short stuff". Dolph said.

"Hey Dolph". Dean said.

"Hi". Lily said.

"So Dean a few of us were planning on going out later after the show you guys want in". Dolph said.

"I don't know Dolph i have to have someone watch Lily". Dean said.

"It's alright but if you can make it let us know". Dolph said.

"Alright". Dean said.

"See you later short stuff". Dolph said.

"Bye Dolph". Lily said.

They continued to walk back to the hideout when Lily spoke up.

"Uncle Dean you could go out tonight i'd be alright by myself". Lily said.

"I'd prefer that you stay with someone sweetheart". Dean said.

"Could i come with you then?" Lily asked.

"Oh no sweetheart this place isn't for kids but hey maybe on my next day off we can do something just the two of us what do you say". Dean said.

"It's a date". Lily said.

Dean then threw his arm around her shoulders and continued to the hideout, Seth and Roman were in the hallway talking then Lily ran up to them hugging them.

"Hey sweet pea". Seth said.

"Hey baby girl". Roman said.

"Where's your uncle?" Seth asked.

"I'm right here guys". Dean said coming up.

Dean then came up and swiftly rubbed Lily's head and she smiled up at him.

"Hey sweetheart why don't you go wait for us while i talk to the guys alright we'll be in, in a couple minutes alright". Dean said.

"Alright". Lily said.

Dean then kissed her head and she went in the room and once she was out of earshot he began.

"Where you been man we were getting worried". Roman said.

"I ran into Dolph he said a bunch of the guys are getting together after the show to grab a drink and said we could go". Dean said.

"Awesome i could use a night off". Roman said.

"Why do i sense a but coming". Seth said.

"But i need someone to watch Lily and i don't know who". Dean said.

"Couldn't you leave her with AJ and Paige for the night or until you're finished?" Seth asked.

"That sounds like a good idea but i really haven't gone out since i gotten Lily so this'll be a bit different". Dean said.

"You sound like a parent". Seth commented.

"I'm still learning the whole parenting thing as i go along". Dean said.

"It takes time Dean but you seem to be doing fine and you have been working hard both here and taking care of Lily so i think you deserve a night off". Roman said.

"But what if she needs me?" Dean asked.

"I'm pretty sure that AJ or Paige will call you if something goes wrong, she'll be fine Dean it'll be for an hour tops two at the most". Roman said.

"You make it sound easy Rome". Dean said.

"I do have a child it's not rocket science, all you do is leave your number, set her some rules, set her a bedtime, if anything goes wrong i'm sure they'll call you". Roman said.

"Have you ever went out and had to be called home early?" Dean asked.

"A couple times". Roman said.

"I just don't wanna screw this up, i screwed up once by not being the brother i was suppose to be and not protecting my sister but i won't screw this up i won't". Dean said.

Roman knew where this was going so he wanted to talk to Dean by himself.

"Seth could you go in the room with Lily i have to talk to Dean". Roman said.

"Sure". Seth said.

Seth then went in the room leaving Roman to talk to his other friend.

"Being a parent or guardian for the first time isn't going to be very easy that's why you have people to help you". Roman said.

"I'm just so use to doing stuff by myself i never asked for help". Dean said.

"Have you ever taken care of Lily before? By yourself?" Roman asked.

"A couple times but they were over night things not permanently i was always so use to having help from...Grace. She'd always help me if i messed up she was the one who taught me how to take care of Lily, if i needed help she'd be there to help me. I don't know if i can do this without her Roman, Lily needs her mother Roman. I need my sister back". Dean said breaking down.

It was hard to see Dean break down for the first time since he was the type of person to keep his emotions bottled up and let them out in the ring but to actually see him breaking down like this killed Roman on the inside.

"Hey Lily is doing great with you Dean she is ever since she came with you she opened up it took her a while but she opened up to you. And Grace would be damn proud of you man you stepped up to raise her child not many other people would have did that but you did, you took on the role of being the guardian and doing it for the first time you are doing a great job. It's not easy at first trust me i know but when we first saw you with Lily you did a damn good job for a first timer. And Dean you can do this, you can raise Lily you're not alone in this you have me, Seth, Jimmy, Jey, the divas, hell you probably got this entire roster to help you, you're not alone in this Dean. You and Lily are not alone anymore you have us and we always look out for family. Grace would be proud of you and Lily". Roman said.

It took everything in Dean to not bust out crying so instead he swallowed the lump in his throat and wiped his eyes to remove any evidence that his eyes were watering, he's trying to remain strong for the sake of Lily's sake because he didn't want her to see him cry he didn't want nobody to see him cry. He then cleared his throat regaining his posture.

"You good now man?" Roman asked.

"Yeah i'm good now". Dean said.

"Good because now we have a match to go out for". Roman said.

Seth then came out with Lily so they can head out for their match, Lily grabbed a hold of her uncle's hand as he took her back to the divas' locker room and he figured he could ask AJ and Paige if they would mind keeping Lily for at least a couple of hours while he went out. Once he dropped Lily off with the girls he quickly kissed her head then went out for his match.

Ring

"This is a 5 on 3 handicap match". Lillian said.

She introduced the rest of the superstars that are in the match, after they got on their side The Shield's music hit and they come down together.

"And their opponents weighing 707 pounds The Shield". Lillian said.

They hop over the barricade and glare at the other superstars who they are facing and they start the match off.

(Skips time)

Half of the match has gone by then Barrett and Del Rio take off leaving behind their other teammates, Roman then tagged in Seth and he jumped back letting Dean tag him as he goes and flies over the top rope landing on top of Ryback. Dean and Seth are in the ring together and they jump back on the back ropes and fly over the top ropes knocking down Titus and Sandow while Barrett and Del Rio continued walking up the ramp then out of no where Roman had superman punched Del Rio. The trio then turned their attention back to the remaining competitors who they still had to face, Dean was the legal man against Sandow. Seth kept Sandow occupied while Dean and Roman formulated a plan then once he turned around Dean had ran and hit him with a dropkick then Roman speared him winning the match.

"The winners of the match The Shield". Lillian said.

They then turned their attention towards Titus and Ryback, they went for Titus first Seth and Dean threw him in the ring for Roman to spear him, they then went to go get Ryback and threw him in the ring for Roman to spear him and finally they triple powerbomb Ryback holding their fist out standing united.

Once they were finished they quickly showered and changed into some decent clothes so they could go out for at least a couple of hours but since Dean has Lily he can't go overboard with anything. He then goes to get Lily from the divas but is going to ask AJ and Paige if they would mind keeping an eye on Lily for a couple of hours, he gets there and AJ is there with Lily as they are talking.

"Hey Dean". AJ said.

"Hi AJ, hey sweet pea". Dean said.

"Hi Uncle Dean". Lily said.

"AJ i need a favor if you could help me out". Dean said.

"Sure". AJ said.

"Me and a few guys are going out tonight would you and Paige mind keeping an eye on Lily". Dean asked.

"Sure we'd love to". AJ said.

"Thanks AJ". Dean said.

They then went out to the parking lot so Dean can give AJ, Lily's bag that has her stuff in it, he then gave AJ his phone number along with Seth's and Roman's, he went over what to do with Lily. Once AJ got everything he bent down to Lily's level and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Alright sweetheart i'll be gone for an hour tops two at the most so listen to AJ and Paige, don't give them a hard time, go to bed after you change into your pajamas, if you need me have either AJ or Paige call me alright". Dean said.

"Alright Uncle Dean". Lily said.

"That's my girl". Dean said.

Dean then kissed her head a few times and she kissed his cheek, Dean then got in the car with Seth, Roman, Dolph, and Jericho. Seth is the designated driver for the others but he will still have some fun. Lily got strapped in AJ's car with the two women in the front and drove back to the hotel, it was a short drive back to the hotel and they headed up to the room Lily then changed for bed while AJ and Paige decided to watch some movies that are kid approved, once the girls were changed they turned the movies on. During the second half of the second movie Lily was passed out on the bed with a blanket covering her, AJ and Paige continued to watch movies in case Dean came back to get Lily that night. It's been a couple of hours since Dean had left Lily with AJ and while the two women were watching a movie they heard whimpering coming from Lily so they tried to wake her up from the dream but couldn't which caused her to whimper more, Lily then started crying and after a couple of minutes she awoke with tears streaming down her face begging for Dean to come back so while AJ consoled the young child Paige called Dean.

Bar

Some of the guys are all drinking beers except Seth, they are playing games of pool, talking, laughing, having a great time. It's only been a couple of hours since Dean left his niece with AJ and Paige, so far so good until he heard his phone buzz with Paige's number he took the call outside so he could hear.

-Yeah Paige, is everything alright? Dean answered.

-It's Lily, she had a nightmare and she's begging for you to come back. Paige said.

-I'm on my way back Paige i should be there soon. Dean said.

-Alright. Paige said.

Dean then hung the phone up and rushed back inside to grab Seth and Roman who were confused by his actions.

"What's wrong Dean?" Seth asked.

"It's Lily, she had a nightmare and wants me to go back to the hotel". Dean explained.

"Let's go". Seth said.

He grabbed the car keys while Roman paid the tab, they all then gathered in the car heading back to the hotel. Dean's heart is racing wondering about his young niece and if she's still alright, they have arrived back at the hotel and once the car completely stopped Dean jumped out running in the hotel like a mad man running towards the elevator repeatedly pushing the button to make it go faster and once it dinged he got on and pushed the floor that AJ stayed on and it was the longest ride ever. He finally got there and since they stayed on the same floor he knew that her room was probably close to his and he found it so he knocked on the door till Paige answered.

"Come in she's with AJ". Paige said.

Dean went in and saw that Lily was crying her eyes out in AJ's shoulder blade then when the other woman saw Dean in the room and tapped Lily's shoulder and she turned around to see her uncle standing by Paige.

"Uncle Dean". Lily cried walking to him.

Dean then picked her up and told the two women that he had it under control now he thanked them and said good night, Lily continued to cry in Dean's neck as they walked back to the room once there Dean can figure out what Lily's nightmare was about.

"Alright sweetheart what was your nightmare about?" Dean asked.

"Y-you d-died and i was left all alone". Lily cried.

"Aw sweetheart come here". Dean said.

Lily then wrapped her uncle into a hug burying her face in his neck again crying uncontrollably while he calmed her.

"Shh sweetheart shh it's ok, it's alright now sweetie everything's gonna be ok alright everything's gonna be just fine ok. Shh baby shh everything's gonna be just fine ok. I'm right here and i'm not going anywhere, I've got you baby I've got you". Dean soothed.

Lily had finally calmed down and Dean wiped her face off then looked her in the eye and began talking to her.

"I'm not going anywhere sweetheart not now not ever, nothing and nobody will ever keep me from being with you alright". Dean said.

"Ok". Lily said.

"Come on time for bed". Dean said.

Dean then tucked in Lily as she slowly drifted off to sleep.

"G'night Uncle Dean". Lily said sleepy.

"Sweet dreams sweetheart". Dean whispered.

Dean then kissed her head then changed for bed himself, once he was finished he texted Roman and Seth that Lily was fine and that he'd see them in the morning. He then got in next to his niece and pulled her close to his side wrapping a protective arm around her kissing her head one last time.

"Sleep tight sweetie". Dean whispered.

Dean then fell asleep with his niece curled into his side gripping some of his shirt.


	11. Chapter 11

Today Dean has the day off so he decides to spend his day with Lily, he hasn't spent a whole lot of time with her since he's been working a lot so he hasn't had that many days off but the ones he gets off he spends the day with Lily enjoying every second with her. He decides to take her to the nearest amusement park for the day while Seth focuses on his workout and Roman calls his family down in Florida. He and Lily get up early get dressed then head out for breakfast after breakfast Dean then drives about 15 minutes to the nearest amusement park that's in the town they are in, they have arrived and Dean parked the car and Lily flew out the car and into Dean.

"Whoa there sweet pea slow down". Dean said chuckling.

"I can't Uncle Dean i'm too excited come on". Lily said taking his hand.

Dean then was dragged by Lily to the entrance and he paid for the whole day and the two got wrist bands so they can ride all the rides and play all the games, Lily made sure to have her uncle's hand so she doesn't get lost she looks around to see all the games and rides but since she's still small for her age she can't see everything so Dean picks her up putting her on his shoulders so she can see better.

"Better view sweetheart?" Dean asked.

"Much better thanks Uncle Dean". Lily said.

Lily then started to look around to see what she wanted to do first, her eyes then perked up when she saw a stuffed tiger. She loved tigers it was her most favorite animal ever because they reminded her how of Dean was strong, powerful, and fearless she then got his attention.

"Uncle Dean can we go play that game over there?" Lily asked.

Dean then saw to where she was pointing to and saw the stuffed tiger as one of the prizes and took her off his shoulders then went to the game and began, it took a couple of tries till Dean finally won the tiger and gave it to his niece.

"Thank you Uncle Dean". Lily said smiling.

Dean's heart swelled at seeing his niece so happy for the first time in almost a year it brought him pride and a smile of his own, he then once again put Lily on top his shoulders so she can see the rest of the park and she saw the Ferris Wheel it was one of her favorite rides to get on so they went over to it and Dean let Lily get on then he got on himself next to her and the ride started. They got to the top to see the entire park and the view was amazing, the rest of the ride went off then it was over. Lily happily bounced down the stairs with her tiger tucked firmly in her arm after a couple more rides Dean saw that it was time for lunch so they decided to eat at the amusement park and decided on hot dogs with chili cheese fries and soda, after lunch Dean advised Lily to not get on any rides or she'll get sick so they decided to play a few games. After the games Dean had won more prizes for Lily such as a sponge bob DVD set, a stuffed dog, and a camera, 5 minutes later Lily had asked Dean if she can get on another ride since her stomach was calm again and he agreed, she found her second favorite ride in the amusement park the roller coaster and since it was age restricted Dean couldn't get on so he held Lily's stuff while she got on the ride. The ride then started and it was a bit fast every time Lily would come around she'd wave at Dean and he'd wave back with a smile on his face, once the ride was over Lily was a little dizzy so it took her a few minutes to shake it off and they continued to ride different rides the rest of the day.

It was now nearing 6 in the evening so Dean took a hold of Lily's hand as they left the amusement park then Dean decided to have dinner on the beach with Lily and since they were in California it would be perfect, Dean let her pick the restaurant and they ate. Once they were finished they decided to go look at the sunset on the beach and it was the perfect end to a perfect day, Dean was so happy that he got to spend actual time with his niece instead of having little time before a match or taking her to someone it wasn't the same but today was one of the best days in his life. Lily then decided to take some pictures on her new camera of her and Dean smiling or making goofy faces, after the sun had set Dean saw that he had to get Lily and take her back to the hotel so she can rest and well as he can since they have to travel early in the morning. Once they were in the car Dean had turned the radio on and headed back to the hotel, he looked in the rear view mirror to see his young niece clutch her stuffed tiger to her chest while slowly falling asleep. By the time they arrived back at the hotel Lily was out cold for the night so Dean decided to leave her stuff in the car since they'd have to repack it anyway so he gently picked her up as she slightly stirred but remained asleep, he took her up to the room and since he was bunking with Seth he probably figured he'd be in the room so just as he opened the door to his room he saw his two best friends there playing poker and drinking beer.

"Hey Dean". Seth said.

Dean signed for them to keep their voices lowered as he pointed to a sleeping Lily, the two then decided to go on the patio while Dean put his niece to bed for the night. Dean laid her down on the bed then took her socks and shoes and just as he covered her she woke up just for a few seconds.

"Thank you for today Uncle Dean, i love you". Lily said hugging him.

"Your welcome sweetheart, i love you too. Back to bed we have a early day tomorrow alright". Dean said.

"Alright, g'night Uncle Dean". Lily said falling back asleep.

"Sweet dreams sweet pea". Dean whispered.

He then kissed her forehead then made sure she had her stuffed tiger then cut the light off going out on the patio, Seth and Roman look at him smiling.

"So what'd you two do today?" Seth asked.

"I took her to the amusement park". Dean answered.

"From the way she look i'm guessing she had fun". Roman said.

"She had a blast, today was the first time in almost a year i seen her that happy". Dean said.

"I never thought i see the day that the big bad ass Dean Ambrose going soft". Roman said.

"I find it kinda adorable". Seth joked.

"Bite me". Dean said.

"How is it we never seen this side of you before?" Seth asked.

"I'm only like that around Lily, she's my pride and joy". Dean said.

"How come you never told us about her?" Roman asked.

"I'm not the type to talk about my personal life, for a while i didn't want anyone to know. It was like only for me to know but i knew sooner or later everyone find out at some point just not like that". Dean said.

Seth and Roman stayed quiet for a couple minutes before Dean spoke up again.

"Look it's not because i don't trust you guys, i trust you it's just if anyone found out about Lily and they did anything to hurt her i wouldn't forgive myself because she is my responsibility and i won't let anything happen to her. Especially that one time i was ready to kill someone". Dean said.

"What happened". Roman asked.

"Lily couldn't have been no more than 6, she was coming home from school one day and some guys i knew way back before i met you guys found out about her. I owed them some money i refused to pay them when i left they told me i would highly regret it, so one day my sister calls me hysterical because Lily hadn't come home yet she thought she was with me since i picked her up sometimes i told her she wasn't with me and when i was talking to my sister my phone beeped it was the guys i knew they said since i didn't pay them they would take something from me. They had Lily, one of them made a deal i pay back the money i owed or...i'd lose her. I had the money i went to the hideout where they hung out they had Lily she was crying, more hysterical than Grace but anyway i gave them the money but they wouldn't give me Lily so i ended up fighting all of them sons of bitches nearly killed one of them. When i got Lily back i was so relieved and if anything would have happened to her it'd be on me. That's why i couldn't tell anyone about Lily i wanted to tell you guys but i didn't know how". Dean explained.

"In a way i see your point Dean, i didn't want anyone to know about JoJo until i told them because it's nobody's business unless i tell them. Hell when i told you guys you thought i was lying until i showed you the pictures and another point i see if anything and i mean anything happens to her i'd be super pissed and blame myself but the most we can do is hope for the best and to keep those thoughts away". Roman said.

"There's actually something i wanna ask you guys". Dean said.

"What's up". Seth said.

"If anything at all were to happen to me and i couldn't take care of Lily, would you two be her guardians. Her godfathers, you guys are the only ones i actually trust with her". Dean said.

Seth looked surprised because he didn't know much about kids till he found out, Roman had a proud smile on his face because he'd didn't ever think that anybody would ask him to be a godfather.

"I'd be honored Dean". Roman said.

"Me too". Seth said.

"Thanks guys". Dean said.

The guys finished their poker game and beer then Roman went back to his room while Seth and Dean got ready for bed, Dean was the first one changed then Seth. Dean gently laid on the bed not wanting to wake Lily and when she sensed that Dean was nearby she curled into him holding the stuffed tiger to her chest using his arm as a pillow making him chuckle he then kissed her head a couple times.

"Sweet dreams sweetheart". Dean whispered.

Seth was then changed for bed and set the alarm for four am so they can pack and hit the road for the next town, Seth was then out like a light while Dean held his niece while staring at the ceiling till he finally dozed off going into a deep sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

It's now four am and an annoying beeping noise is starting to wake Dean up and he started to mutter curse words but wasn't loud enough so Lily wouldn't hear him he was ready to break the damn phone till Seth finally shut it off and he's going back to sleep with Lily laying next to him so Seth tipped toed around not wanting to wake the small child and shook Dean.

"What?" Dean asked.

"Come on man we have to get packed and hit the road it's a long drive". Seth whispered.

"Do we have to? Couldn't we wait a couple more hours?" Dean asked.

"No now get up and get ready". Seth said.

Dean then mumbled under his breath again, he decided to let Lily sleep while he got ready because if he got her up now she'd fall right back asleep. Seth was showered and changed first then Dean, once Dean was finished he quietly packed Lily's stuff and now the hard part is to wake her up.

"Lily, sweet pea time to get up come on up and at'em". Dean said gently.

"Don't wanna Uncle Dean too early". Lily said.

"I know sweetheart but you can sleep all you want in the car". Dean said.

"Can you carry me?" Lily asked.

"Sure sweet pea". Dean said.

He was about to pick her up till she stopped him.

"Can you carry me on your back?" Lily asked.

"Sure munchkin". Dean said.

Dean then sat down so Lily is able to get on his back and wrap her arms firmly around his neck so she won't lose her balance she then buried her face into the back of his shoulder going back to sleep and once he hoisted her up and was able to hold her Seth had gotten the bags and Dean had a hold of Lily they headed out and once at the car Dean laid her down in the backseat covering her with his jacket and making sure she still had her stuffed tiger he then brushed some of her hair back and kissed her forehead, Dean got in the passenger seat while Seth drove onto the next city. It's been almost three hours since they hit the road heading to the next town and Dean is on his phone texting Roman while Seth continues driving and Lily still fast asleep in the back seat, after a few more minutes Lily stirred awake sitting up remembering that they are driving to the next town and Dean looked in the mirror to see her awake rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Morning sweetheart you alright". Dean said.

"Yeah but i have to use the bathroom and i'm hungry". Lily said.

"We can stop at the next rest stop". Seth said.

Lily then pulled her tablet out and played a game on it while Dean kept texting Roman, Seth then pulled off at the next rest stop so they can grab some snacks and Lily can use the bathroom, Dean goes in with Lily while Seth stays outside so he can pump the gas. Lily hurries off to the bathroom while Dean grabs the snacks and drinks, once Lily is finished with her business she finds Dean still looking for snacks.

"Still looking Uncle Dean?" Lily asked.

"Yeah can't find anything why don't you find something and we can head out alright". Dean said.

"Ok". Lily said.

Lily then wandered around to find something for herself and she found a few thing she then got some chocolate milk, Dean got a few snacks for him and Seth along with some coffee. Lily stayed by Dean's side while he paid for the stuff and gas, once Dean paid Lily grabbed the bag and headed out to the car while he signed the receipt. Once that was done he walked out the gas station and saw Lily in the back seat eating her pop tart while sipping on her milk and it put a smile on his face he just hoped that in a couple days he and Lily will be able to cope since it will be one year since the incident happened. Dean decided to drive the rest of the way to the town giving Seth a break, after another couple of hours they have finally arrived to the town and headed to the hotel. Once they check in they head up to the room they drop off their luggage then pack their stuff up for the arena and head out, they make the drive to the arena in record time and once they were out of the car Lily grabbed onto Dean's hand going across the street ever since Lily started traveling with Dean all the superstars and divas loved her immediately especially the divas. Dean was also proud of Lily because she was starting to come out of her shell everyday compared to when she first started traveling with him. The divas loved spending time with the young girl and Lily loved spending time with them, it took her a while to open up to everyone at the arena. As they went in they greeted the other superstars or divas and they all greeted Lily, they then continued to the hideout to drop their stuff off then head to catering to grab lunch and hopefully find Roman to discuss the game plan for the night. Tonight Roman is facing Randy in a one on one match and knowing that Evolution will be there they have to come up with a plan, once they get to catering they saw Roman there eating a burger they then got their lunch and sat down with Roman.

"Hey guys". Roman said.

"Hey man". Seth said.

"What's up". Dean said.

"Hi Lily". Roman said.

"Hi". Lily said.

Lily then began eating her lunch while the three men discussed their game plan for the night then just coming into catering is Evolution who smirked at Lily but she held her own but when they made their way towards Dean, Seth, and Roman, Lily had ran hiding behind on Dean's other side clutching onto his arm for dear life and they see who's coming there way.

"What do you want?" Seth asked.

"What it's a crime to drop by now because last time i checked we work here too". Randy said.

Lily still clutched onto Dean's arm and he held a protective arm around her while viciously glaring at the three men standing a few feet away from them. Randy then glanced down at Lily which made Dean wanna strangle him.

"Orton i'm gonna tell you this just once keep your eyes off of my niece before i rip your eyes out of your head and shove them down your throat". Dean warned.

"I never thought i see the day that the big and bad Dean Ambrose turned into such a softy". Triple H said.

Then Lily spoke up surprising everyone.

"Leave him alone". Lily yelled.

Everyone looked down at her surprised especially Dean.

"And just what are you gonna do about it?" Triple H asked.

Lily then came around from Dean but he still had his guard up as did Roman and Seth ready for a fight if necessary, Lily then stared Triple H down before kicking him in the groin with a hard swift kick then swung her elbow toward his face hitting him on his right eye and before Randy could grab her Dean had gently pushed her behind him and stared at him with an evil look that could kill.

"You need to control that brat and keep her on a leash Ambrose or she's gonna get herself hurt". Randy said.

It's taking every fiber and bone in Dean's body to not jump on Randy and beat the living hell outta him, Seth and Roman then guided Dean away before a huge fight breaks out Lily then walks in front of Dean then Randy makes a comment.

"That's it Ambrose go along and play dolls and tea party like the little soft wimp that you are". Randy said.

Dean then turned around ready for a fight but Roman and Seth held him back because if they don't get him out of there all hell is gonna break loose inside of him and he doesn't want Lily to see that side of him because that side of him will scare the hell out of her. They then go back to the hideout and Dean is trying to keep calm they then get ready but Dean is still pissed not only did they disgrace him they threatened his niece again and he was damn sure not gonna stand for that.

"Uncle Dean are you alright?" Lily asked.

Dean took a deep breath before answering.

"I'm fine sweetheart". Dean said.

"You're not mad at me are you?" Lily asked.

Dean then brought her to his lap and held her waist so she wouldn't fall.

"Why would i be mad at you sweetheart?" Dean asked.

"I kicked and hit Triple H, i could have gotten hurt". Lily said.

"I'm not mad sweetheart you did what anyone of us would have done". Dean said.

"Does that mean i can't come out with you guys tonight or no?" Lily asked.

"I'll think about it alright". Dean said.

He then sat Lily down as they went out in the hallway to talk.

"Dean she can't come out with us tonight". Seth said.

"He's right they won't hesitate in taking her they did it once before who says they won't do it again". Roman said.

"I don't wanna leave her though what should i do". Dean said.

"What if you bring her out when we have this meeting or whatever the hell it is but when the match starts we bring her back". Seth suggested.

"There wouldn't be a point because after that the match is gonna happen". Roman said.

"Well since you're competing Rome she could stay with me and Dean right man". Seth said.

"I don't know in a way i do want her with me so i can keep an eye on her but on the other hand i wanna keep her safe and protected, plus we all know how this match is gonna end i don't want her in the crossfire of things because things will go bad and i will be damned if she gets hurt because of this or because of me". Dean said.

"So what do you wanna do Dean?" Seth asked.

"I'll leave her with someone". Dean said.

"Let's go". Roman said.

"I'll get her". Dean said.

Dean then went to get his niece from the hideout and he quickly brought her to Nikki and Brie who agreed to watch her while they got ready to go out.

Ring

Triple H has the mic and is talking.

"The Shield thinks they run this yard, they think that they are the new Evolution but i got some bad news boys you will never in your lives be good as Evolution. You will never compare to us not today, not tomorrow, not ever. And i have a little message for Dean Ambrose, Ambrose you are a failure a disgrace not only to the WWE but to your little precious niece. Your a failure you failed as a brother, you failed to protect your sister and now you're a failure to your niece all she will ever know in life is that you're a failure, you failed to protect her but you also failed to protect your sister". Triple H said.

Music then blares through the speaker with The Shield's music and Dean comes down ready to rip Triple H apart, Seth and Roman can't blame him because that is one thing you don't ever wanna do with Dean or anyone else for that matter. You don't mention is family or he will rip you to shreds. They then hop the barricade and get in the ring across from Evolution but Dean goes for a mic and he is livid.

"If i have to tell you three deranged mindless sons of bitches one more time i will drill it in your head, YOU LEAVE MY NIECE OUT OF THIS! YOU ARE NOT TO MENTION HER OR HER NAME! And if you ever again mention my sister i swear to god i will reach down your throat and rip your vocal cords out then i will rip your intestines out and strangle you with them. You don't EVER talk about my family ever again". Dean yelled.

Dean then dropped the mic then both Seth and Roman had to hold him back from doing anything else then a different music blares through the speakers and out comes the Nature boy Ric Flair and the ref hold the ropes open so he can get in and once he's in he greets Randy, Triple H, and Batista, he then goes for a mic to talk.

"Is this Saint Louis, Missouri? Have i ever been here before? Well i have and I've had a lot of fun thank you, but what i'm here tonight is to tell the whole world is that it's great being in the ring with men that know what this business is all about dominance. Now i ran for years with The Four Horsemen, we ran up the road and we ran wild. But we controlled the market place, we styled wooo and we profiled. The same can be said for Evolution, good lord Dave i miss seeing you out on Saturday night, you too buddy you were always home eating a rib eye, ah ha you know my experience on the road i have seen everything come full circled. And i mean the word greatness come full circled and tonight i'm surrounded by superstars that exemplify power, style, and grace, but what i'm talking about now is...The Shield". Ric said.

He then shook Seth, Roman, and Dean's hands then left the ring and shortly after that Triple H, Batista, Dean, and Seth left the ring so the match can start.

(Skips time)

Roman was about to make a move on Randy till Triple H pulled his leg and then Randy was able to get him from behind and did a back breaker on Roman, then outside the ring Seth and Dean jump Triple H and Batista. Dean kept Triple H busy while Seth kept Batista busy, Triple H had thrown Dean over the announce table and then he began his attack on Seth. While in the ring Roman was able to hit Randy with a superman punch, he then turned his attention outside of the ring to Batista and Triple H then began his attack on the two men. The ref tried to gain control of the match but couldn't so the match got called off resulting in a brawl. Roman was getting attacked by Triple H and Batista he was holding them off as much as he can then Randy begins attacking Roman making it a 3 on 1 assault. Batista then dragged Dean across the from the announce table and began attacking him, Randy then began his attack on Seth. Randy then turned his attention back to Dean for a brief second then went back to Seth, Triple H and Batista then threw Roman into the steel steps then turned their attention back to Seth. Randy then picked Dean up sending him to Triple H and he hits a spine buster on Dean, the trio then sends Roman and Dean into the ring Randy kicks Dean right in the stomach area while Triple H and Batista kept attacking Roman, as Dean struggles to get up Triple H sets his eyes on him then just as Dean heads towards Triple H he hits Dean with a closeline knocking him down then just as he goes for the pedigree Seth is able to get on the top rope and flies out hitting Triple H with a knee to the face knocking him down and out. Dean then went after Randy while Seth went after Batista, Dean was able to send Randy out of the ring and Seth was able to deliver a kick to Batista's head knocking him out of the ring leaving Triple H in the ring with The Shield. Then something inside of Dean just snapped he lost it, he attacked Triple H for mentioning his niece, for mentioning his deceased sister, he was gonna get payback for that. Then once Dean was done the attack he sent Triple H out and Roman speared him then just as they were about to power bomb him Dean and Seth saw Randy and Batista about to get in the ring with chairs so they drop kick them making the chairs hit against the two superstars dropping them then Seth and Dean pick them up and taking over the ring. Evolution is going up the ramp staring at The Shield knowing that they'll be ready for Sunday at Extreme Rules.

Once it was over they headed backstage so Dean can go get Lily for the night but just as they got backstage he hears a child crying so he runs to it and finds the divas trying to console a crying Lily, she is crying hard and nobody is able to console her then Brie saw Dean and walked over to him.

"Is she alright?" Dean asked.

"I don't know she's been crying since what Hunter said out there about you none of us have been able to get her to stop crying we tried but she only got louder each time she's been yelling or screaming for you but we didn't wanna bring her out like this so we waited for you". Brie explained.

Dean knows what's wrong with Lily and he knew he'd be the only one to console her and once he walked over Nikki got the young girl's attention.

"Sweetheart, Dean's here". Nikki said.

Lily looked up through her blurry eyes to see her uncle standing there.

"U-Uncle Dean". Lily cried.

"Come here sweetie". Dean said.

Dean then lifted her into his arms holding her as she cried then thanked the girls and said goodnight to them, Lily continued to cry harder and harder into Dean's neck clutching the back of his shirt so he stops to calm her down.

"Alright baby it's ok now shh everything's alright, everything's gonna be alright now sweetheart ok shh. Shh baby shh it's alright now ok everything's gonna be alright, Uncle Dean's here ok, Uncle Dean's got you. I've got you sweet pea, i'm not going anywhere". Dean soothed.

Lily had somewhat calmed down but stilled sobbed a bit and clutching his shirt.

"What's wrong sweetheart". Dean asked.

"I want my mommy". Lily cried.

Dean then held her a bit tighter knowing what the next day is and it's not going to be a good day for either of them, Lily had cried herself to sleep on Dean's shoulder with her face buried into his neck and he rubbed her back soothingly because she was going to need him the next day and he had to be strong for her, once they got back to the hide out they grabbed their stuff and headed back to the hotel Dean also asked Seth if he would mind bunking with Roman for the next couple of days since he wanted to spend time with Lily. Seth agreed and they headed back to the hotel together, Dean carried Lily in while Seth got their bags they headed up to the room and Seth set the bags down then bro hugged Dean then headed to Roman's room. Dean had laid Lily down on the bed taking off her socks and shoes then covering her with the blanket, once he got Lily situated he then sat on the foot on the bed with his head in his hands and a lump forming his his throat and tears forming in his eyes as they threatened to fall. He grabbed a couple beers heading out on the patio then drinks one of the beers lost in his thoughts, the lump in his throat is back and the tears are forming in his eyes till he busted out crying burying his face into his hands. Even though it's been a year since he lost his sister it seems like it was yesterday and it took a real toll on him he buried his face into his arms crying so no one would hear him he was ready to flip out and destroy something, anything, he wanted the pain to go away, he wished he could drink all the pain away but that wouldn't do anything. But most of all he wanted his sister back, he couldn't live without his sister and Lily needed her mother. Lily is now forced to grow up without a mother and father the only thing she has for family is Dean, as well as Seth and Roman but mainly Dean. Dean's eyes were then bloodshot and puffy from crying but he didn't care, after a while he goes back in so he can get some rest but before he does that he puts a 'Do Not Disturb' sign on his door because he and Lily needed as well as wanted their privacy, he then walked back in the room blew his nose then quickly changed for bed and he cut the light off then got in bed, he quietly and quickly got on the bed not wanting to wake Lily and once he got on the bed he then heard soft whimpering coming from Lily and he pulls her close.

"Shh sweetheart shh it's ok, it's alright sweetheart i'm here. I'm right here sweet pea it's alright, shh baby everything's gonna be alright". Dean whispered.

Lily then clutched his shirt burying her face into his shoulder and Dean just held her in a protective hold he then dropped a couple kisses to her head.

"Sweet dreams sweetheart". Dean whispered.

Dean then held Lily in a protective hold all night as he slowly drifted off to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

When Dean woke up in the morning he checked his phone and he put it back after seeing the date on the phone, today is one year since Grace had died and it wasn't going to be easy on him or Lily so he turned his phone on silent so he could ignore all calls and texts he gets. Once he put the cell phone back down he pulled Lily closer to him and dropped a kiss to her head just as he was going back to sleep. A couple of hours later he was awoken to someone consistently knocking on his door which pissed him off even more and swore under his breath so Lily wouldn't hear him, he wasn't in the mood to see anyone right now he just wanted this one day for him and Lily to spend together with no one bothering him. Not to mention he looked a mess his hair was all messed up, he looked like he hadn't shaved in a week, his eyes were still bloodshot, he wanted just one day to himself and he couldn't get that. Once he opened the door he saw Seth and Roman standing there so he decided to go in the hallway so they don't disturb Lily.

"What guys?" Dean asked in a hoarse voice.

"How are you doing man?" Roman asked.

"Like crap, if you can look i look and feel like crap". Dean said.

"Dean look we don't know what it's like to lose someone like you lost your sister but i'm sure she wouldn't want you and Lily to stay cooped up all day". Seth said.

"That's what we feel like doing today, i can't get that image out of my head. Every time i close my eyes all i can see is...Grace. I want my sister back. I need my sister and Lily needs her mother". Dean said with his voice cracking.

Seeing their friend break down is very hard because Dean is not one to actually open up or share his feelings with anyone except for Lily and to see it for the first time it broke them as well, the door the creaked open and Lily came out with a sad expression on her face and she hugged Dean's side and he looked down and picked her up as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"We need today by ourselves". Dean said.

Dean then went back in and shut the door locking it behind him so he or Lily aren't disturbed by anyone, he then laid her down on the bed then laid down himself and Lily laid her head on his chest listening to his heartbeat gripping the front of his shirt just as he is rubbing her back soothingly then plays with her hair. Lily's bottom lip then starts to quiver and she starts sobbing a bit in Dean's shirt.

"Shh sweetheart shh it's ok baby, everything's gonna be alright. I've got you baby I've got you, it's all gonna be ok now". Dean said.

"I miss mom, Uncle Dean. I really miss her". Lily cried.

"I know baby, i know you do because i miss her too". Dean said breaking down.

Dean tried to remain strong for his niece he tried with everything in his body but he couldn't do it and soon he busted out crying and Lily got up and cried into his shoulder as they cried together, once they had stopped crying they had decided to watch tv for the day. He ignored all the calls and texts from Seth and Roman he ordered room service so he and Lily could eat then just spent the day watching tv in pure silence, they had fell asleep again for a while.

Meanwhile

Seth was talking to Roman on how to get Dean and Lily out of the room.

"How are we gonna get them out of that room Rome? They can't stay in there all day". Seth said.

"I think we should just leave them this is a real personal day for them Seth, Dean said they just wanted the day for themselves. I think Dean is right we should just leave them be, let them have time to grief i wouldn't bother them". Roman said.

"You're alright letting them do this?" Seth asked.

"It's what they wanted to do Seth it's their decision not ours, if they choose to stay in the room then that's what they wanna do we don't have a say in it". Roman said.

Seth then stayed quiet because he knew what Roman is saying is true.

"Besides you know how he gets when he's pissed, you don't wanna push his buttons anymore today because your just gonna set him off and he doesn't wanna show his anger around Lily. Just for today Seth leave them be i'm sure that in a couple of days they'll be fine you just have to give them some time, death isn't easy for anybody especially a child so Dean is trying to stay strong for Lily's sake". Roman said.

"Alright i'll leave them alone just for today though". Seth said.

"Good let's go to the gym for a while". Roman said.

"Let's go". Seth said.

Seth then grabbed his gym bag and headed with Roman, he will at least try to see Dean and Lily later and Roman had the same idea.

While

Dean is lying in his bed with Lily curled up next to him fast asleep gripping his shirt with her small fist and he gently stroked her blonde hair just like he use to when his sister was younger, Dean wants nothing more than to go to a bar and just drink all the pain away but he has Lily to think about so he's staying strong for her. He is watching tv as the time slowly passes by making the day go longer than what it seems.

Seth and Roman are finished their workouts so they take turns showering then once they are finished Seth gets dinner and Roman brings dessert, beer, and juice they go to Dean's room together hoping they'll cheer up the gloomy pair. They knock on the door and waits for Dean. Dean hears knocking at his door again so he throws his head back in frustration if he ignores it maybe whoever it is will go away but the knocking continued and so it won't wake Lily up he answers it and when he opens it he sees his friends there.

"Guys what is all this?" Dean asked.

"We'd figure you guys have to eat so we brought dinner and dessert, Roman brought beer for us and juice for Lily". Seth said.

"We couldn't let you spend all day in a sour mood either of you, you and Lily are family now and family sticks together through the good and bad times". Roman said.

Seth then still looked at Roman with a look of surprise/shocked look on his face.

"What? I changed my mind alright". Roman said.

"You guys don't have to do this". Dean said.

"No but we want to do this, when your hurt were hurt. You never turn your back on family no matter what". Roman said.

"He's right Dean were brothers, Lily's like our little sister we never had. When you guys are hurt were hurt". Seth said.

"Thanks guys your the best brothers i could ever ask for". Dean said.

Lily then woke up and saw that Dean had his back turned and he was talking softly so she got out of bed going over to him.

"Uncle Dean?" Lily said.

Dean then looked down at his niece pulling her close to him.

"Hey sweetheart you alright".Dean said.

"I'm fine". Lily said.

"How about dinner before it gets cold". Seth suggested.

They then ate dinner quietly then had the dessert, Lily still felt a bit tired so once she was finished eating she crawled back in bed while Dean covered her up with Seth and Roman behind him.

"G'night Uncle Dean...g'night Seth...g'night Roman". Lily said sleepy.

"Sweet dreams sweetheart". Dean whispered.

"Sleep tight munchkin". Seth whispered.

"Sleep well baby girl". Roman whispered.

They then kiss her head then took the beer going on the patio.

"Thanks guys i guess i did need something of a breakthrough today". Dean said.

"No problem man". Seth said.

"Anytime". Roman said.

"I just never got over it...Grace's death just hit me really hard and i never was able to get through it". Dean said.

"Why didn't you reach out to us Dean we could have helped you". Roman said.

"I was just so busy, i just got Lily and i was just more focused on her and helping her". Dean said.

"Dean, you and Lily are not alone anymore you have us now, were your family if you need anything at all just ask. Hell if you want a night out i'm sure one of us could watch Lily for a while. Your not alone in this anymore Dean your not". Roman said.

"He's right Dean, whenever you want or need a night off i'm sure one of us could watch Lily while you go out for an hour or so". Seth said.

"It's not that easy for me to go out Seth". Dean said.

"How come". Seth replied.

"I only left Lily one time since i had her and i had to come back because she needed me, what if i go out and she needs me again". Dean said.

"Then we call you it's not that hard. Taking care of an 8 year old isn't that hard, it's not rocket science either". Seth said.

"So if i did wanna go out one of you would be alright with Lily?" Dean asked.

"Yeah". They said.

"Alright i'll go out but not tonight". Dean said.

"That's the spirit man". Seth said.

"I was planning on going out Friday after smack down anyway you wanna join". Roman said.

"Sure". Dean said.

"That means Seth has baby sitting duties on Friday". Roman said.

"It can't be that hard to take care of an 8 year old". Seth said.

"You just don't know Seth". Dean said taking a swing of his beer.

"You guys make it sound easy". Seth said.

"It depends on how you put it. Roman's better at it then i am, when Lily was born i didn't know a thing about taking care of kids not until Grace taught me. I remember this one time Grace had to leave for a couple of days and she couldn't find a babysitter so she asked me to watch Lily, Lily couldn't have been older than 2 or 3". Dean started.

*Flashback*

Grace Ambrose was packing for a business trip and she had asked Dean to watch her almost 3 year old daughter Lily for a couple of days while she's gone.

"Gracie you can't be serious i don't know anything about kids and do you really trust me to watch Lily? By myself?" Dean said.

"Dean it's not that bad and it won't be that hard as long as you stick to her schedule you and her will be just fine i promise". Grace said.

"What if i mess up or screw this up?" Dean asked.

"You won't i trust you Dean i mean hell you raised me didn't you". Grace said.

"That was different you were much older than Lily. Lily is just a baby i'm not good with babies". Dean said.

"She's not really a baby she's a toddler". Grace said.

"Baby, toddler, what's the difference". Dean said.

"Look if you need any help i'm just a phone call away, i'm gonna call to check in anyway". Grace said.

Dean then turned toward the little girl who was sitting quietly watching tv with her stuffed bunny in her arms.

"Dean i know that this is still all new to you but once you get the hang of it after a while it'll be a piece of cake trust me I've been doing it for almost 3 years now. And you're the only one i trust with my daughter i don't trust anyone else but you". Grace said.

"Alright i'll do it". Dean said.

"I know you will because your Lily's most favorite uncle ever". Grace said.

"I'm her only uncle". Dean said.

While Grace finished packing Lily got up and toddled her way over to her mother and uncle by tugging on Dean's pants leg, he looks down to see his young niece and he picked her up.

"Hey baby what are you up to". Dean said.

"Nothing, where you goin mama?" Lily replied.

"Mommy's going on a trip for a couple of days so Uncle Dean is gonna watch you while i'm gone ok". Grace said.

"I wanna go wif you mommy". Lily said.

"I'm sorry baby this is for grown ups only but hey i promise when i get back me, you, and Uncle Dean can do whatever you want alright". Grace said.

"Otay". Lily said.

"Good girl". Grace said.

Once Grace is finished packing Dean decided to drive her to the airport so he helped pack the car while she got Lily strapped in her car seat and they went on to the airport, once there Grace had gotten her stuff while Dean unstrapped Lily from the car seat. They go in to the gate that Grace is leaving from and once her flight is called she hugs Dean and Lily.

"Be good for Uncle Dean alright sweetie". Grace said.

"Ok mommy". Lily said.

"I love you baby girl". Grace said.

"I love you too mama". Lily said.

"Be careful Gracie i don't wanna have to go up there and kick anybody's a-s-s". Dean said.

"I will Dean i promise". Grace said.

"I love you Gracie". Dean said.

"I love you too Dean". Grace said.

Dean kissed her head and she kissed his cheek in return, Grace then went off to board the plane then she turned around to see her older brother standing there with her little girl she blew a kiss to Lily and the young toddler sent one back. The plane then took off after a few more minutes.

"I guess it's just me and you for a few days sweetheart". Dean said.

"Can we call mommy later?" Lily asked.

"Yeah we can call mommy later". Dean said.

Dean then saw the time and it's almost time for Lily's nap and he knew that during the drive she will fall asleep it worked all the time when Lily couldn't sleep. Over the next few days Dean had followed Lily's schedule just had Grace wrote out and she was right as long as he followed it Lily would be fine, Dean learned a lot over the few days when he had Lily and he thought it wasn't so hard with just a bit more practice he would get the hang of it. It wasn't so hard for the first time.

*Back to reality*

"I learned a lot over those few days and i thought it'd be hard at first but i got the hang of it, turned out it wasn't that hard at all". Dean said.

"I'll give it a try practice makes perfect right". Seth said.

They continued to drink their beers and it got around to half past midnight so Seth and Roman headed back to their room for the night and Dean changed for bed, once he was changed he quietly and gently got on the bed laying down lost in his thoughts till he heard Lily whimpering and muttering under her breath.

"Mommy, mommy, want my mommy". Lily muttered.

Dean then pulled Lily closer to him holding a protective arm around her whispering to her.

"It's alright sweetheart it's alright now, everything's alright baby. Uncle Dean is here, i'm not going anywhere". Dean whispered.

Lily then calmed down after hearing his voice so she used his shoulder as a pillow then he held her with one arm, he then dropped a kiss to her head.

"Sweet dreams sweetheart". Dean whispered.

Dean then placed one last kiss on her head before going to sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

Today all the superstars had today off so Dean decided to take Lily out for the day and once they left the lobby one of the superstars had looked at Lily and she looked just like him but he couldn't be absolutely sure and if Lily was his daughter that would cause WW3 and all hell would break loose but he would talk to Dean about it first he just doesn't know how because he doesn't know that his sister dated him. When John Cena went back up to his room he had to formulate a plan or something to talk to Dean about this because he didn't know that his sister dated him got her pregnant and left, if Dean ever found that out words will not describe what would happen with Dean so he will decide to keep quiet for a little bit but when he saw Lily she did look almost like him but she resembled more of Dean and Grace. He never wanted kids not right now at least and if he finds out Lily is his daughter that will cause a whole lot of hell not just with Dean but with Nikki to. He waited all day for Dean to come back so he can talk to him, he goes down to the lobby and he spots Dean with Lily coming in so he decides to approach the man.

"Hey Dean could i talk to you for a minute". John said.

"Sure". Dean said.

Dean then brings Lily up to Roman and Seth so he can see what John wants, once he is down in the lobby he approaches the man.

"Alright so what do you wanna talk about?" Dean asked.

"Let's grab some coffee". John said.

"Ok". Dean said.

Dean was being seriously confused by John's actions and wonders what the hell is going on, once they get to the coffee shop Dean wants to know what John wants to talk about.

"Alright so what is it that you wanna talk about?" Dean asked.

"How old is Lily?" John asked.

"Lily? She's 8 her birthday is in May, why are you asking". Dean replied.

"If i tell you don't kill me". John said.

"Dude i don't know what the hell you're talking about just say it". Dean said.

"I might be Lily's father". John blurted out.

Dean then looked pissed and ready to jump over the table to kick Cena's ass.

"What do you mean you might be Lily's father? Unless you...YOU DATED MY SISTER!" Dean yelled.

"Dean calm down, and i didn't know she was your sister when we went out alright she never told me her last name". John said.

"How the hell did you even meet her?" Dean asked.

"I met her at one of our shows almost 8 years ago, we hit it off we ended up dating for a while then one night we...slept together". John said.

"Do you not know what protection is?" Dean asked.

"I thought she was on the pill she told me she was so there was no point in using protection. After a few more weeks she said she was feeling really sick and didn't know why so she went to the doctor found out she was pregnant". John said.

"Then what she tells you and you leave? You walked out on my pregnant sister and my unborn niece". Dean said.

"I know and for that i'm sorry but i wasn't ready for kids yet i'm still not". John said.

"Your sorry? Your sorry? Do you know that my sister had to raise Lily on her own for 8 years with my help and your sorry. My sister is dead alright all because she got in a bad relationship and you're sorry. You got my sister pregnant and walked out so you tell me right now why i should not kick your ass and why i should even let you see Lily because as far as i'm concerned she doesn't need you i'm all she needs". Dean said.

"Look what happened in the past happened we can't change what happened but we can do what's right for Lily, we'll get a paternity test done and wait for the results and if i'm her father i will step up and help you with her i might have missed out on the last 8 years of her life but i won't miss anymore". John said.

"We do things my way Cena alright right now Lily just thinks you're another superstar we never mentioned her father so you better not say anything to her, i'm trying really hard not to jump over this table and beat the living hell outta you. Did my sister mean anything to you?" Dean replied.

"I loved your sister but i wasn't ready for commitment and i wasn't ready for kids". John said.

"Oh like she was? Do you think neither of us were ready to raise a kid? No we were both just starting our careers, i had to step up and play your role because you weren't ready for kids". Dean said.

"Look me and Grace we made a mistake alright mistakes happen all the time". John said.

"So you're saying Lily is a mistake?" Dean asked.

"I didn't say that, i should have wore protection that night but i didn't and i didn't think that she would end up pregnant". John said.

"What the hell did you think was gonna happen, it's common freaking sense man you use protection that avoids pregnancy no protection results in them dumb ass gee did you not pay attention in health class". Dean said.

"Look all i'm asking for is a chance that's all, if i'm proven to be her father give me the chance to be a father to her Dean it's all i ask of you. I should have done right the first time when she told me". John said.

"Prove it". Dean said.

"What?" John said.

"Prove it, show me that you even deserve a chance to be a father to Lily you prove it to me i just might consider giving you a chance but i'm telling you right now Cena you do anything and i mean anything to hurt her at all i will kick your sorry ass all the way back to Boston or wherever the hell you came from". Dean said.

Dean then took a swing of his coffee and kept staring at John with a look that makes him want to just jump him beating him.

"Look Dean i know you must hate me right now but i'm telling you man to man i will step up to take care of Lily and a be a father to her". John said.

"And i'm telling you man to man if you hurt her or screw up in anyway i will kick you ass, i love Lily with all my heart and i will be damned if you or anyone else hurts her she's been hurt enough in her life she doesn't need to be hurt anymore". Dean said.

"Alright". John said.

"So when are we doing this paternity test?" Dean asked.

"We can probably schedule something with the WWE doctor tomorrow". John said.

"That'll be fine". Dean said.

"Dean, if it's alright with you once we figure all this out i was wandering if i could make a room up for Lily down at my house in Florida. She could stay with me for a while then go back with you, we could share custody again if that's alright with you". John said.

"Your kidding right? You walk out for 8 years and now you wanna share custody, get out of here man". Dean said.

"It's what Grace would have wanted for Lily". John said.

Dean then shot him a sharp look that seriously pissed him off.

"Don't you dare say that again, you don't know anything. You walked out on them before Lily was born so how the hell can you say that's what Grace would have wanted for Lily, what she wanted for Lily was to have both her parents in her life but no her dad walked out and her mom died. So don't you ever say that's what Grace would have wanted because you didn't even know what Grace wanted only i did how do i know? It's because i was the one to take her to every doctor's appointment, i was there when Lily was born, i named Lily you have so you have no right saying that and where were you? Out living your life doing whatever the hell you wanted while i was helping my sister raise your child. Lily is more my child then yours because i was there for her through everything, i was there when she lost her first tooth, i was at the first day of school, i was there putting a band aid on her scrapes, i was there when she was sick and you all you did was go out and live your life not giving a care in the world knowing you had a child. I'm more of a father to Lily then you will ever be". Dean said.

"I probably deserved that". John said.

"Oh you deserve a hell of a lot more". Dean said.

"Dean i'm willing to share custody of Lily with you i'm not gonna leave you out of any of the decision making, i'll get her on certain holidays and you get her for the others". John said.

"What about her birthday? Who gets her on her birthday? Is she gonna be forced to fly from Florida to Vegas for everything". Dean replied.

"Well she wouldn't have to". John said.

"Yeah she would have because i live in Vegas and you live in Florida". Dean said.

"Not if you move in, i have plenty of rooms at my house you and Lily could move in. Dean please i just want the chance to be the father i was suppose to be the first time just give me the chance i'll do anything if you give me a chance". John said.

"I'll consider it for now we take things slow first we do the test and go from there". Dean said.

"Sounds fine with me". John said.

The two men then head back to the hotel and Dean is trying to figure out how to tell Lily that he knows who her father is he just hopes that she takes it well, Dean heads up to Roman and Seth's room to get Lily so they can get this test done tomorrow he knocks on the door and Roman opens it.

"Hey man". Roman said.

"What's up". Dean said.

"How was your talk with Cena?" Roman asked.

"Yeah i need to tell you and Seth something". Dean said.

"Alright". Roman said.

Roman then lets Dean in the room and he saw his niece munching on chicken strips while watching a movie while Seth is on his phone checking his email then they look over to see Dean there.

"Uncle Dean". Lily said excitedly.

Lily then ran to hug her uncle around the waist and he hugged her back.

"Hey sweet pea". Dean said smiling.

"What's up man". Seth said bro hugging him.

"Lily, i have to talk to Roman and Seth so we'll be on the patio if you need us alright". Dean said.

"Ok". Lily said.

Dean then kissed her head and she went back to her movie while the three men went on the patio and closed the door so Lily doesn't hear them.

"So what'd Cena wanna talk to you about?" Roman asked.

"He told me that he might be Lily's father". Dean said.

Roman and Seth were stunned and highly surprised at what there friend said.

"The only way he could be Lily's father is if he and Grace...slept together". Seth said.

"They did she told him that she was on the pill so he didn't use protection". Dean said.

"So what happens now?" Roman asked.

"Tomorrow we get the test done and go from there". Dean said.

"How is this gonna work when we work? Is he gonna take her every time we have a match or something". Seth said.

"I don't know, i don't even know how to tell her". Dean said.

"We'll be with you every step of the way and whatever you decide we'll support you". Seth said.

"Seth's right whatever you decide we'll support you and help you". Roman said.

"Thanks guys". Dean said.

Dean then went in to get Lily so they can be ready to go to the doctor tomorrow and once they get to his room he decides to at least try and tell her.

"Lily, sweetheart i need to talk to you". Dean said.

"About what Uncle Dean". Lily said.

Dean then took a deep breath in and exhaled before looking his niece in the eye about to tell her about her father.

"I think i know who your dad is". Dean said.

Lily then frowned.

"Mom said that he left and never came back". Lily said.

"Well i talked to him today and tomorrow were gonna go to the doctor and check alright". Dean said.

Unshed tears then started to form in her eyes and she hugged Dean gripping the front of his shirt and he held her ready to call Cena and cancel everything.

"He's not gonna take me away from you is he?" Lily asked scared.

Dean then wiped the tears away that went down her cheek then sat her firmly in his lap still holding her.

"Nobody will ever take you away from me sweetheart not now not ever, not even your dad". Dean said.

"You won't leave me tomorrow will you Uncle Dean?" Lily asked.

"No i won't sweetheart i will be with you all day tomorrow". Dean said.

"I think i could do it". Lily said.

"That's my girl". Dean said.

Dean then kissed her head then they changed for bed then went to sleep, Dean then laid there awake holding Lily in a protective hold just thinking about how this whole thing is gonna work out he just hopes that it will go well.

The next morning

Dean, Lily, and John were all at the WWE doctor ready to get this test done and over with.

"Alright just a quick swab and were finished". The doctor said.

"How long till the results doc?" Dean asked.

"Maybe 20-30 minutes top". The doctor said.

The doctor then swabbed Lily and John's mouths then sent them to be tested and it was a long 30 minutes.

30 minutes later

It was a long 30 minutes but the results came back and the doctor gave Dean the envelope, everyone was nervous and their hearts were beating fast then Dean opened the envelope and read the results and was so shocked he could have fell out of his seat.

Results

Positive- 98.999%

John was the father of Lily he then passed the paper over to John who had the same reaction as Dean, Lily then looked confused at both men.

"What's the paper say Uncle Dean?" Lily asked.

Dean then looked over to John to see if he can help him what to say and John decided to say it.

"Lily, honey what this paper says is that...i'm your dad". John said.

Lily then looked stunned and was ready to cry.

"Why did you leave me and my mom? Did you not love me? Did you not want me?" Lily asked with her voice cracking.

"It's not like that sweetie i swear to you it's not. I just wasn't ready or prepared to take care of a child". John said.

Dean then glared at the older man ready to just jump him.

"Didn't you love me? Didn't you love my mom?" Lily cried.

Now Dean was ready to kick his ass because now Lily was crying so he pulled her into his arms consoling her while drilling holes into John's head with his eyes. This is not how John wanted to start off being a father to Lily. Lily continued to cry in Dean's shoulder while he consoled her, John didn't know what to do since he was the cause of this. Once Lily had calmed down some Dean wipes her face.

"I'm sorry Lily i really am for everything". John said.

Lily was still too upset to speak so she just hid her face into Dean's shirt gripping the back of it.

"Way to go new record too not even 5 minutes and you have her crying, nice going jack ass". Dean hissed.

"I'm sorry Dean i truly am sorry for all of this". John said.

"Tell it to someone who gives a damn". Dean said.

"If it's ok with the both of you would it be alright if i took her for the day?" John asked.

Dean then looked at him as if he lost his damn mind.

"You can't be serious, she's not even talking and you wanna take her for the day yeah right. You will see her when and if she wants to see you". Dean said.

"Alright, i'll give her some time to calm down and i'll see her when she's ready to see me". John said.

Dean then picked his niece up and carried her back to the room and once he gets there he lays her down to rest while he gets his thoughts together and must now somehow work with John to raise Lily he just hopes they can do it.


	15. Chapter 15

The next day Dean was watching tv while Lily got some sleep someone then knocked on the door making him sigh in frustration he couldn't get one freaking day to himself with Lily, he gets up to answer it and it's John so he steps out in the hallway so they don't disturb Lily.

"What in the hell do you want?" Dean asked.

"I wanna see Lily". John said.

"Well she doesn't wanna see you. You couldn't leave well enough alone could you no you just had to go and bring all that up when you walked out on Lily that showed you didn't want anything to do with her so why now why after 8 years do you wants something to do with her now she was doing just fine without you". Dean said.

"Look i know that you're still mad but i left all that in the past and trust me i would change it if i could but i can't". John said.

"Mad? Dude i'm far from mad i'm pissed, i'm pissed with the fact that you dated my sister and not tell me, i'm pissed you got her pregnant and left, and i'm highly pissed that you walked out on my unborn niece and my pregnant sister so i'm far from mad". Dean said.

"Dean look we can't change what happened alright what's done is done trust me if i wanted to go back and fix it i would, i just wasn't ready for kids i'm still not but i will step up and raise Lily". John said.

"I bet you haven't even told Nikki that your Lily's father yet or that you walked out on Lily, how do you think she's gonna feel about that". Dean said.

"Nikki has nothing to do with this alright and i'll tell her when i feel like telling her, but Dean please let me see Lily. Let me see my daughter, i missed out on 8 years of her life don't let me miss anymore". John said.

"That was your choice to miss out on 8 years of her life not mine and like i told you, you have to prove to me that you wanna be apart of Lily's life. And i'm pretty sure she doesn't wanna see you right now because she still hates your guts plus it's her choice if she wants to see you i'm not gonna make or force her to do anything she doesn't want". Dean said.

The door then opened with a sleepy Lily coming out and she leans on Dean's side wrapping her arms around his side and he wrapped an arm around her.

"You can ask her but it's her choice not mine". Dean said.

John then bent down to Lily's level and she clutched to Dean as John eyed her.

"Lily, sweetheart if it's alright with you and Dean would you wanna spend the day with me. We can do whatever you want". John said.

Lily then looked up at her uncle to ask his permission.

"It's whatever you wanna do sweetheart, whatever you want to do is fine by me". Dean said.

Lily then looked back at John deciding if she did wanna spend the day with him since she found out he's her father.

"Could we go to the zoo?" Lily asked.

"Sure honey". John said.

"Go get ready sweetheart we'll be out here when you're finished". Dean said.

Dean then kissed her head before she went in then once she was back in the room Dean sent a sharp look to John.

"If you hurt her or anything happens to her today i will guarantee that i will kick your sorry ass". Dean said.

"Got it i'll be back i have to go get my stuff". John said.

"Yeah whatever". Dean grunted.

John then went to his room to grab his stuff while Dean helped Lily get ready for her day with John, once John gets to his room his girlfriend Nikki is there.

"Hey babe". Nikki said.

"Hey beautiful". John said.

"What are you doing for the day?" Nikki asked.

"I'm gonna spend it with Lily". John said.

"Dean's niece?" Nikki asked.

"Yeah and there's something i gotta talk to you about". John said.

"What". Nikki said.

"I'm spending today with Lily because she's...she's my daughter". John admitted.

"Wait what? She's your daughter, how can she be your daughter unless you...you slept with her mother". Nikki said.

"That was 8 years ago before we dated, when Grace told me that she was pregnant i freaked out and i left". John said.

"You left? You left your unborn child and her pregnant mother". Nikki yelled.

"I was freaked out alright, i wasn't ready for kids then i'm still not but i will do what i have to do for Lily i chose to miss out on 8 years of her life and i won't miss anymore". John said.

"I don't know what to say to you right now". Nikki said.

"Your upset, both you and Dean have a right to be mad at me but just like i told him i can't change the past what's done is done all we can do is move forward and do the best we can for Lily right now". John said.

"I will help you if you need it, as much as i wanna slap you right now i still love you and i love Lily so i will help you alright". Nikki said.

"Thanks, would you like to come with us to the zoo". John said.

"I would love too". Nikki said.

Nikki then got her purse while John got his stuff then headed back to Dean's room to get Lily for the day, once they got there Dean opened the door with Lily by his side and her backpack on her shoulders.

"Hi Dean, hi Lily". Nikki said.

"Hi Nikki, John". Dean said.

"Hi". Lily said.

"Remember what i told you earlier Cena". Dean said.

"I will". John said.

Dean then bent down to his niece's level and gently grabbed her shoulder.

"Alright sweetheart listen to your dad and Nikki alright, do what they tell you to do, be good behave and i'll see you later at the arena alright". Dean said.

"Alright Uncle Dean". Lily said.

"That's my girl". Dean said.

Dean then kissed her head a couple times then she kissed his cheek in return then she stood in front of John and Nikki.

"You can bring her to the arena when you're finished". Dean said.

"Alright". John said.

"Bye Uncle Dean". Lily said.

"Have fun sweetheart". Dean said.

Once John, Nikki, and Lily had left Dean went back to the room to get his stuff packed for the arena once he was finished Seth and Roman knocked on the door since they were riding together he let them in and they noticed Lily's gone.

"Where's Lily?" Seth asked.

"Cena took her for the day". Dean said.

"You let her go". Roman said.

"I can't deny the fact that Cena's her father and if she wants to spend time with him or he wants to spend time with her it's her choice i can't stop her if she wants to be with him". Dean said.

"You're right it is her choice you have to do what's best for Lily, you always have her best interest at heart". Roman said.

"But why after 8 years does he finally wanna step up?" Dean asked.

"I don't know". Seth said.

"Let's get to the arena it's gonna be a long day as well as a long weekend". Roman said.

"Yeah let's go". Dean said.

The trio then got their stuff packed and headed to the arena, on the way there Dean was tempted the whole time to either call or text either John or Nikki to check up on Lily. He kept staring down at his phone wanting to do it.

"Hey you alright man". Seth asked.

"Should i call to check on her at least?" Dean asked.

"Dude she's fine alright she's with Cena and Nikki they are not gonna let anything happen to her she's with not one but two professional athletes she'll be fine". Seth said.

"Seth's right she'll be just fine nothing's gonna happen to her". Roman said.

"I should at least text Nikki". Dean said.

"Give me your phone". Seth said.

"What?" Dean asked.

"Give. Me. Your. Phone". Seth said slowly.

"Why do you want my phone?" Dean asked.

"So you won't be tempted to call or text, Dean you gotta understand now that Lily does have John in her life now and she goes with him to do whatever she'll be fine nothing's gonna happen to her. You just have to trust him now". Seth said.

"I don't trust him to watch a sock let alone my niece he doesn't know anything about her, he wouldn't know the first thing to do if she got sick". Dean said.

"Dean you guys have to come to some sort of agreement with Lily or he will take you to court and get some kind of custody then once it's done there's no going back, i know you don't like him right now or whatever but when it comes to Lily you have to come to some sort of agreement you both will have your disagreements or fights but what is important is her. She's going to need her father and uncle in her life even if you two are at each other's throats right now but you have to put all that aside for her. Work something out with him if he's willing to work with you, let him have her for a night or the weekend switch off every now and then that way you both spend time with her equally. You take her one week let him take her the other, you have her one weekend let him have her the other but come to some agreement for Lily's sake". Roman said.

"He would go for custody?" Dean asked.

"He'll try if you two don't work something out, if you guys work something out or at least put a little schedule down for her it will be fine but if something doesn't get worked out he will try and go for custody then if a judge makes a decision that's it there's no going back to change it so make an agreement before one is made for the both of you, one that may not work for either of you". Roman said.

"I'll talk to him but like i said it's not just my choice it's up to Lily if she wants to see him too". Dean said.

"Then talk to them both, see what she would want and see what would he want. But start off small try every weekend or every other weekend then once you know that she's use to it keep it like that or change it around". Roman said.

"What about holidays? Her birthday? Who gets her for thanksgiving? Or Christmas? What about her birthday?" Dean asked.

"That's something you guys will have to work out, look if you get her one holiday maybe he'll fly out to see her or if he gets her for a holiday you'll fly out to see her, and for her birthday i'm sure you two can work something out. This is now a lifetime of going back and forth, of agreeing and disagreeing". Seth said.

"Why couldn't he just leave well enough alone? But no he had to go and do that, i was doing just fine with Lily when he walked out that meant he didn't want anything to do with her". Dean said.

"Maybe he's trying to make up for that, maybe he wants to make it up to both you and Lily. He wants to build some kind of relationship with her and he's trying to make it work with you". Seth said.

"I will try and work something out with him but it doesn't mean i have to like it or get along with him i'm doing it for Lily and only Lily". Dean said.

"You really love her don't you". Seth said.

"I love her more then life, she's my entire world there isn't anything i wouldn't do for her". Dean said.

"You are so going soft man". Roman joked.

"I am not". Dean said defensively.

"You so are". Seth said.

"Bite me". Dean said.

While the two laughed they continued onto the arena.

Meanwhile

Lily was actually having fun with her dad and Nikki, John was actually getting the hang of being a father for the first time he's still a bit nervous but he's getting there by taking it a step at a time. Nikki was actually impressed with how John was handling this, she loved how John was interacting with Lily and she loved the young girl as a niece or a daughter. John brought Lily up on his shoulders so she can see better and she had a blast soon it was time for lunch and they got Chinese for lunch.

"So how are you enjoying your day Lily, are you having fun?" Nikki asked.

"I'm having lots of fun, thanks Nikki. Thanks John". Lily said.

"Your welcome honey". Nikki said.

"Your welcome sweetie". John said.

"Is it alright if i call you John right now". Lily asked.

"You can call me with whatever you're comfortable sweetheart". John said.

Once they were finished with lunch John had gotten Lily a stuffed lion and a turtle necklace, they walked around for a little bit then left so they can make it to the arena on time.

"Thanks for today i had fun". Lily said.

"Your welcome sweetie". Nikki said.

"Your welcome honey". John said.

The trio then headed back to the arena, once they arrive John held Lily's hand in a firm hold going to find Dean. They had checked all over the arena to find Dean but couldn't so they checked catering then finally the hideout they knocked so Lily didn't walk in on them changing after a minute Seth had opened the door.

"Hey guys, hey Lily". Seth said.

"Hey Seth". Nikki said.

"Hi Seth". Lily said.

"Is Dean around?" John asked.

"Yeah yeah hold on". Seth said.

Seth then called Dean to the door and he went to the door.

"Hey guys, hey sweetheart". Dean said.

"Hi Uncle Dean". Lily said hugging him.

"Were you good today?" Dean asked.

"She was an angel Dean". Nikki said.

"Look at the lion and necklace i got". Lily said.

Dean then saw and smiled.

"That's nice sweetheart why don't you go inside so i can talk to your dad". Dean said.

"Alright". Lily said.

Lily then said bye to her dad and Nikki as she went in then Nikki had to head off so she can get ready for the show and to give the two men some privacy to talk.

"What is it you wanna talk about Dean?" John asked.

"Look we may not like each other personally no offence i don't like you because you didn't tell me you were dating my sister but for Lily's sake we need to come to some sort of an agreement for her, so maybe we can go get some coffee or something and talk about this". Dean said.

"Yeah i'm fine with that". John said.

"John don't make me regret this alright i'm doing what's best for Lily, i want what's best for her and if that means putting up with you then i'll do it". Dean said.

"Alright i get it". John said.

"We'll discuss this later". Dean said.

"Well i was kinda hoping that since you have a title match tonight, Seth and Roman are gonna be going with you i could keep Lily for you if you want me too". John said.

"I'll consider it". Dean said.

"Alright just bring her to my locker room when you're about to go out". John said.

"Alright". Dean said.

John then left to his locker room so Dean could finish getting ready, when he went back in he heard Lily telling Seth and Roman all about her day at the zoo and what she did or saw. Dean had a smile on his face because it was nice to see his niece happy and if she was happy then he was happy that was the only thing that mattered to him was her happiness and he didn't want anything to interfere in that not even with the issue with John. Dean then saw he had to go out because he had to defend his title in a fatal four way with Alberto Del Rio, Ryback, and Curtis Axel, so he quickly had to bring Lily to someone so they can head out he was thinking about bringing her back to John since he didn't really trust a lot of people. Once they headed out Dean had to quickly bring Lily to John's locker room.

"Alright sweetheart you're gonna stay with your dad while i'm in the ring alright". Dean said.

"Ok". Lily said.

"That's my girl". Dean said.

Dean kissed her head a couple of times then she kissed his cheek in return then knocked on John's locker room door and he opened it.

"Hey guys, don't worry Dean she'll be in good hands with me". John said.

"She better be". Dean muttered.

Dean then kissed her head one last time before leaving her with John, he then headed out for his match.

Ring

"This is a fatal four way match and it is for the United States Championship". Lillian said.

The three competitors come to the ring and waits on Dean. The Shield's music blares through the speakers.

"And their opponent representing The Shield from Cincinnati, Ohio Dean Ambrose". Lillian said.

Once Dean is down at the ring he fist bumps Roman and Seth then they go back since they are banned from ring side but they are staying close. The match then goes underway.

(Skips time)

Half of the match has gone by and Curtis Axel and Del Rio are in the ring going at each other, Axel got stuck in the middle turnbuckle and Del Rio had jumped down on his ribs. Just as Del Rio was making the cover Axel grabbed the bottom rope stopping the count, Del Rio was abpout to go for a kick to Axel but he dodges and Ryback jumps in the way taking down his partner. Del Rio then put the cross arm breaker on Ryback hoping to get him to tap out but Ryback was able to counter the move but picking Del Rio up holding him on the arm that is in the arm breaker and with that Ryback was able to perform a shell shock on Del Rio and goes for the pin but Axel stops the count by pulling Ryback off of Del Rio. Just as Axel was getting in the ring to pin Del Rio, Dean comes and pulls a sneak pin and pins Axel retaining the title.

"Here is your winner and still the United States Champion Dean Ambrose". Lillian said.

After the pin was made Ryback jumps Dean then Axel joins in on the beating, then Roman and Seth jump in the ring helping Dean fend off the two guys and Seth sent Axel flying over the top rope. Then Ryback was about to go after Roman till he is hit with a spear and Seth flies out the middle rope knocking down Axel once again, Seth then threw Axel back in the ring and Roman hit him with a superman punch. The trio then hits Axel with a triple power bomb. They stand united together ready to take Evolution on at Extreme Rules on Sunday.

They then head backstage so Dean can pick Lily up from John for the night but he is gonna talk to him the next day about the custody issue before things do go bad, Dean showers and then changes into some decent clothes since he's gonna go out with Roman tonight and Seth is gonna watch Lily. Dean then goes and gets Lily from John.

"Hey Dean". John said.

"Hey is Lily ready". Dean said.

"Yeah". John said.

Lily then comes out and wrapping her arms around Dean's torso.

"Congratulations Uncle Dean". Lily said.

"Thanks you sweetheart. John we can meet up tomorrow and talk if it's ok with you". Dean said.

"Yeah it's fine with me". John said.

"Good night John". Lily said.

"Good night sweetie". John said.

Dean then took Lily's hand and went out to the parking lot where Seth and Roman are waiting, once out there Dean tells Lily that Seth is gonna be watching her.

"Alright sweetheart i'm going out with Roman for a little while so Seth is gonna watch you, if you need me for anything ask Seth to call me alright". Dean said.

"I wanna come Uncle Dean". Lily said.

"Sorry sweetheart this is no place for kids but i will promise my next day off we can spend the day together. Deal". Dean said.

"Deal". Lily said.

"Be good and behave for Seth alright. No horror movies, no junk, no soda, and go to bed at a decent hour". Dean said.

"Alright Uncle Dean". Lily said.

"That's my girl". Dean said.

He then kissed her head a couple times and she kissed his cheek in return then put Lily in the car strapped her in then kissed her temple before closing the door he then instructed Seth on what to do and what not to do.

"Dean she's 8 it's not that hard i can handle it". Seth said.

"If you say so". Dean said.

"I can handle it trust me i can". Seth said.

"Ok call me if she needs me or in case of emergencies". Dean said.

"I got it". Seth said.

Lily then waved to Roman and Dean out the window then they waved back then Dean blew her a kiss and she sent one back to him.

"You are so going soft". Roman said.

"Let's go". Dean said.

They then headed off to a close by bar while Seth took Lily back to the hotel, on the way back to the hotel Lily started falling asleep and by the time they got back to the hotel she was out Seth had parked the car and went around to get Lily from the car but didn't forget her stuffed lion. Once he picked her up she stirred a little.

"Seth, where are we?" Lily asked sleepy.

"Were at the hotel sweetheart". Seth said.

Lily then put her head on Seth's shoulder snuggling into his embrace, Seth felt like he was a big brother right now he had that brotherly instinct whenever he was around Lily he kissed her head then brought her up to the room to lay her down. Once he laid her down he took her shoes and socks off putting them by the door then covered her, once he had Lily situated he then quickly showered and changed for bed but he didn't go to sleep he stayed awake in case Lily woke up and needed him. He was just about to doze off he heard Lily coughing a little then after a while it went from a little cough to a harsh cough so he woke up and he woke Lily up.

"Lily sweetheart wake up, come on sweetheart wake up. Lily wake up sweetheart". Seth said shaking her.

Lily then woke up and let out a harsh cough and Seth patted her back.

"Are you alright now sweetheart?" Seth asked.

"My chest hurts after i coughed". Lily said.

"Alright we'll call Dean then the doctor". Seth said.

"Ok". Lily said.

Seth then pulled his phone out calling Dean while Lily let out another cough.

Bar

Dean is playing pool with Roman and a couple other superstars while drinking a beer, he only had two because he doesn't wanna go back to the hotel drunk or anything he then feels his phone buzzing with Seth's number he goes outside to answer it.

-Hey Seth. Dean said.

-Dean something's wrong. Seth said panicked.

Dean then had fear, panic, shot through his body.

-Seth, what's wrong? Is Lily ok? Dean asked worried.

-She keeps coughing real bad. Seth said.

-Let me talk to her. Dean said.

Dean then heard harsh coughing in the background.

-U-Uncle Dean. Lily said.

-Lily, sweetheart are you ok. Dean said.

-No, my chest hurts when i cough. Can you come back Uncle Dean. Lily replied.

"I'm on my way back now baby alright, you hang in there and i'll be there in 15 minutes. Dean said.

-Alright, i love you Uncle Dean. Lily said.

-I love you too sweetie. Dean said.

Seth was then back on the phone.

-Seth i'm on my way back now i'll be there in 15 call the doc. Dean said.

-Got it. Seth said.

Dean then hung the phone up and went back to get Roman.

"We gotta go now". Dean said quickly.

"What's wrong?" Roman asked.

"Something's wrong with Lily". Dean said.

Roman then put the money down on the table then the two rushed out to the car and back to the hotel, once there Dean practically jumped out of the car and into the hotel he ran towards the elevators and kept pushing the button Roman had finally caught up with him just as the doors open. The two men then got on and this is this is the longest ride of Dean's life once off the elevator Dean flew out going to their room but Roman stops him.

"Dean you have got to calm yourself down right now or you're gonna scare Lily not to mention you have to get John". Roman said.

"I have to get to her Roman i have to something's wrong with my little girl, she needs me". Dean said.

"Not with you so hyped up like this calm yourself down, then call Cena and tell him to meet us there". Roman said.

"Who cares about him? He was never there when she was sick i was". Dean said.

"He's her father he has a right to know just as much as you do". Roman said.

"Fine". Dean said.

Dean then pulled his phone out and called John.

-Hey Dean. John said.

-Come to my room something's wrong with Lily. Dean said.

-I'll be there in 5. John said.

Dean then hung his phone up then tried to calm himself down but it wasn't working till he knew what was wrong with Lily. They then went to the room and when they opened the door they heard a harsh cough coming from Lily making Dean rush in.

"Lily, are you alright sweetheart". Dean said.

Lily didn't respond she let out another harsh cough and Dean patted her back.

"M-my throat hurts Uncle Dean, my chest hurts to when i cough real bad". Lily said.

Just then a knock was at the door and it was the doctor and a very panicked John there.

"What can i do for you Dean?" The doctor said.

"Can you check on my niece she's coughing real bad and she's saying her chest hurts". Dean said.

"Sure". The doctor said.

John then entered the room trying to wonder what's wrong with his daughter, Lily then got a bit scared when the doctor went towards her and Dean went to her side holding her hand, once the doctor was finished he determined what was wrong with Lily.

"She has a chest cold which is causing the coughing, she needs rest, liquids, if she gets worse call me". The doctor said.

"Thanks doc". Dean said.

The doctor then left leaving John in the room with Dean, Seth, Roman, and Lily.

"I'm sorry i ruined your night Uncle Dean". Lily said.

"Oh you didn't ruin it sweetheart i promise that you didn't". Dean said.

"I'll go get some cough medicine and other stuff". John said.

"Alright". Dean said.

Roman then decided to head to his room so he can turn in for the night, Seth decided to bunk with Dean in case he might need help with Lily. After 10 minutes John came back with cough medicine and other stuff for Lily, she then took the medicine without fuss then drank some juice and curled up on the bed falling asleep again.

"Sweet dreams sweetheart". Dean whispered.

"Sleep tight munchkin". Seth whispered.

"Good night honey". John whispered.

Once Lily was asleep Seth then was the next one and then Dean and John went in the hallway to talk for a second.

"Dean why'd you call me?" John asked.

"Your Lily's father you have a right to know about her if anything happens, you have that right just as much as i do". Dean said.

"Thanks for telling me Dean it means a lot". John said.

"No problem". Dean said.

"We still on for tomorrow". John asked.

"Yeah". Dean said.

"See you then". John said.

"See you then". Dean said.

John went back to his room and Dean went back in the room and quickly changed for bed then got in next to Lily who curled into his side, Dean then kissed her head a couple times.

"Sweet dreams sweetheart i love you". Dean whispered.

Dean then fell asleep with his niece curled up next to him gripping his shirt in her small fist.


	16. Chapter 16

The next morning Dean met John early so he can spend the day taking care of Lily, they met in the hotel restaurant and had coffee while they talked.

"So what do you wanna talk about Dean?" John asked.

"As much as we don't like each other or get along we have to face the facts were gonna be dealing with each other for the rest of our lives and with that we need to come to an agreement with Lily, i get it you're her father you have rights to her just as much as i do and i want to do have some agreement before one is made for us one we may not want". Dean said.

"You think i'd go after custody?" John asked.

"I don't know you might, but if we have an agreement that we both stick to it won't end up like that. So what i had in mind if you agree with me you would get her every other weekend, it's just to start out small then once she's use to staying with you we can change the schedule up a bit". Dean said.

"I like it but who would get her during the holidays? What about her birthday?" John asked.

"Maybe you have her thanksgiving and i'll fly out to see you guys, i get her for Christmas and you get her for New years". Dean said.

"That'll work when can we do it". John replied.

"Next weekend will work". Dean said.

"Dean you both could move in with me, that way we wouldn't have to share her for holidays. We both be able to see her and we can both have her for her birthday, that way neither of us would be fighting or arguing about her schedule". John said.

"I'll think about it and i'll talk to Lily about it right now let's just take things one step at a time". Dean said.

"I agree so i'll get her every other weekend starting next weekend right". John said.

"Yeah you'll get her from Friday night after smackdown to Monday morning starting next Friday". Dean said.

"Alright i got it, i won't mess this up Dean i swear to you i won't". John said.

"Like i said before John don't make me regret this, Lily is the only thing i have left of my sister my only family i left if anything happens to her while she's in your care i will kick your ass". Dean

Dean's phone then buzzed with a text from Seth.

-Lily needs you. Seth.

-On my way. Dean.

"I have to go Lily needs her meds". Dean said.

"Dean one more thing would it be alright if i set a room up at my house for Lily for when i have her". John said.

"It's alright with me but you gotta ask her". Dean said.

"Alright i'll be ready to get her Friday after smackdown". John said.

"I'll see you Sunday". Dean said.

"See you Sunday". John said.

The two shook hands then they went back to their rooms to enjoy the day off before Extreme Rules the next day, once Dean is opening the door to his room he hears harsh coughing coming from Lily and he rushes to her patting her back then once she stops he gets her medicine prepped for her to take she then takes it without a fuss then drinks some of her juice.

"Seth could i talk to Lily alone for a minute please". Dean said.

"Sure i was gonna go work out anyway". Seth said.

Seth then grabbed his gym bag then fist bumped Dean then kissed the top of Lily's head then headed for the gym.

"What do you wanna talk about Uncle Dean?" Lily asked.

"How would you feel if every other weekend you spent time with your dad, you'll see him from Friday nights to Monday mornings. He'll get you after smackdown on Fridays and bring you back to me Monday mornings". Dean said.

Lily wasn't sure how to answer her uncle about the situation.

"I'll call every night to say goodnight, it's only the weekends sweetheart alright. I'm not gonna make you do anything you don't wanna do it's your choice if you wanna do it. I bet your dad would like it if you spent at least some time with him". Dean said.

"And i'll come back to you after the weekends are done?" Lily asked.

"He'll bring you back every Monday morning when he has you". Dean promised.

"I think i could do it". Lily said.

"Are you sure sweetheart? I'm not gonna force you to do anything you don't want to". Dean said.

"I'm sure Uncle Dean it's only the weekend". Lily said.

"Alright". Dean said.

"When do you think it'd be ok for me to call him dad?" Lily asked.

"Whenever you're ready, i know it's still taking you some time to get use to him being your dad but you can call him dad whenever you're ready. You call him whatever you feel comfortable with". Dean said.

"Since John is dating Nikki, if they get married will that make her my new mom?" Lily asked.

"No, no sweetheart Nikki won't be your new mom if they get married she'll be your step mom but she won't ever replace your mom. Nobody can ever replace your mom". Dean said.

Lily then held her locket in her hand tightly as she is missing her mom and Dean knew it so he pulled her into his arms resting his chin to the top of her head then dropped a kiss to her hair.

"Hey listen sweetheart you may have lost your mom but look you gained a whole new family. You have Seth, Roman, John, Nikki, you'll never be alone anymore, you'll always have one of us to watch out for you and protect you". Dean said.

"If one day John and Nikki got married would i have to call her mom?" Lily asked.

"That would be up too you and up too Nikki but remember sweetheart no one, no one could ever replace your mom no matter what. Your mom was a very special wonderful woman and nobody can replace her for either of us so you'll never have to worry about getting a new mom". Dean said.

"I'll do it Uncle Dean i can do it". Lily said.

Dean then caressed her cheek then pulled her into a hug kissing her head then holding her closely.

"Your mom would be so proud of you sweetheart". Dean said.

"She'd be proud of you too Uncle Dean, she'd be proud of the both of us". Lily said.

"She would wouldn't she". Dean said.

"I know she would". Lily said.

Dean then kissed her head and she kissed his cheek, Lily then moved to her bag and got out the paper calendar she keeps then crossed of another day but kept another circled in marker.

"And what are you doing over there?" Dean asked.

"I'm keeping track of my birthday only a week and two days left then i'll be 9". Lily said excitedly.

"I can't believe how fast you're growing up, it was just like yesterday you were just going to preschool now you're 9 years old. Where'd the time go". Dean said.

"I don't know i ask myself that all the time". Lily said.

"How'd you get to be so smart". Dean said.

"I got good teachers". Lily said.

Dean then wrapped his arm around her shoulder and wrapping her in a side hug kissing her temple.

"Hey no matter what you'll always be my baby, you'll always be my little girl no matter what". Dean said.

"I love you Uncle Dean".

"I love you too sweetheart, i love you so much". Dean said.

The two then watched tv for a while then Dean knew that she had to eat so he ordered her some soup and him a sandwich, they continued watching tv until Lily had to take her meds again. After a few hours Lily had fell asleep against Dean and he covered her up then Seth quietly entered the room with Roman in tow they saw Lily asleep so they got a few beers going out on the patio so they don't disturb Lily.

"So how'd it go with Cena? You guys come to an agreement". Seth said.

"Yeah we came to an agreement". Dean said.

"What is it?" Roman asked.

"He'll get her every other weekend, he'll get her after smack downs on Fridays and he'll bring her back Monday mornings". Dean said.

"Will you be ok leaving her that whole time?" Roman asked.

"I'll be fine, i'll call to check on her before she goes to bed". Dean said.

"Dean it'll be hard the first couple of times for both you and Lily, you really have to mentally prepare yourself. It's not gonna be easy at all". Roman said.

Dean knew that Roman was telling the truth because it happens when he leave his daughter to go on the road, Dean doesn't know what to feel. He wants his niece to see her father and even though it'll pain him it's what's best for her, he will always have her best interest at heart.

"It's what best for Lily, it's her choice. If she wants to see him i can't deny that, as long as we have some kind of agreement then neither of us will have to go to court for custody. I don't want a decision to be made for her especially one that none of us will want". Dean said.

"Then stick to the agreement if something has to be changed then talk before hand, it might be hard but it'll work". Seth said.

"Dean it won't be the end of the world, it's every other weekend you'll still have her just not every weekend". Roman said.

"A lot can happen in a weekend". Dean said.

"And if anything happens he'll call you". Roman said.

"I think there's more to this, isn't there Dean". Seth said.

"Is there Dean?" Roman asked.

Dean bit his lip debating to answer or not.

"Yes there is more to it". Dean said.

"Then what is it". Seth replied.

"I can't lose her, i can't lose Lily. She's the only reminder i have of Grace, she's the only family i have left. She's my little girl and i just can't lose her she's all I've got". Dean said.

Seth and Roman were speechless, Dean was never the one to open up or share his feelings ever he always kept his feelings or emotions bottled up till he cracks and unleashes his anger in the ring. Ever since his sister's death Dean had been super protective of Lily she had always stayed within his sight at all times except when he had to compete other than that she was always within his sights.

"Dean you're not going to lose her not now not ever, and she's not the only family you have. You got me, you got Roman, hell you got Cena, you got family and your not alone in this. Lily is like our little sister and we will always protect her no matter what, i will protect her as if she were my little sister". Seth said.

"I'll protect her too Dean she may not be blood related me but she is my family, she's like my little sister too and i will protect her". Roman said.

"Thanks guys". Dean said.

"No problem". They said together.

They had a couple more beers played a couple games of cards before Roman headed to his room for the night while Dean and Seth headed to bed. Before Dean went to bed he had to give Lily her last dosage of medicine for the night and after that was finished Dean cut the lights out just as Seth went to bed for the night and Lily was falling right back asleep, Dean laid on the bed next to Lily and pulled her close to him wrapping a protective arm around her then he dropped a kiss to her head.

"Sweet dreams baby girl". Dean whispered.

He then kissed her head again then fell asleep hoping that once this arrangement with John works out because if it doesn't he doesn't he doesn't wanna take the chance that Lily will be taken from him or he doesn't get some kind of custody so he will work with John on this as much as he doesn't want to he'll do it for Lily.


	17. Chapter 17

Today is the day of the Extreme Rules match, The Shield is gonna go one on one with Evolution and Cena is gonna go one on one with Wyatt in a steel cage match but Dean is worried about Cena's match with Wyatt he's worried about the whole entire feud with Wyatt and Cena because if anyone finds out that Lily is Cena's daughter that puts a huge target on her nobody knows that Lily is John's daughter except Lily, Dean, Seth, Roman, John and Nikki, if anyone else ever found out that'd be the end. Dean asked Seth and Roman to watch Lily while he goes talks to John.

"John i don't like the feud you got going on with Wyatt and i know you don't like it either". Dean said.

"What's your point to all this Dean?" John asked.

"Don't bring it around Lily nobody else but us knows that you're her father and frankly i like to keep it that way, as long as less people know that you're her dad the better". Dean said.

"Why is it that it's ok for people to know her as your niece but not my daughter?" John asked.

"Well for one you're the one who said you didn't want kids for starters and two you've been in this business much longer than i have alright you made way more enemies then i have and during the feud with Wyatt we both know he's capable of anything he will use her against you. Plus i'm more dangerous, you seen what i can do and i will hurt someone ten times worse if they hurt Lily". Dean said.

"You're right I've been here longer then you have and i did make a lot more enemies, so i will respect your wishes Dean i will not mention around the arena that Lily is my daughter". John said.

"Thank you, look we're both still new to this parenting thing i just have a limit for her and bringing her into any feuds i don't wanna see her hurt in any kind of way physical or emotional. She's been hurt enough in her life i don't want her hurt anymore". Dean said.

"So am i still allowed to take her this weekend, i got the weekend off and i was hoping to take her to my place in Florida if that's alright with you". John said.

Dean thought about it they did have a couple shows down in Florida over the weekend anyway so he didn't see a problem with it.

"It's fine with me, but since Nikki's living with you don't do anything around Lily that will give her any ideas and don't do it with her in the house". Dean said.

"What ideas?" John asked.

Dean sighed knowing this would have come up sooner or later.

"Lily thinks that one day if you and Nikki ever do get married, Nikki will be Lily's new mom". Dean said.

"Oh i get it now". John said.

"So just don't talk about marriage or kids around her because if Lily gets the wrong idea that might get her really upset". Dean said.

"Alright i got it". John said.

"But seriously don't do 'it' while she's in the house i'm pretty sure she doesn't wanna see that plus i'm not having that talk with her while she's still a kid". Dean said.

"Alright me and Nikki won't do it. Changing subjects now what did you wanna do for Lily's birthday she said it's coming up soon". John said.

"Yeah it's on the 13th, she didn't say what she wanted to do yet so you'd have to ask her. She might want a small party or something she never did like anything big but you can ask her what she wants to do". Dean said.

"Do you think i could watch her tonight while you guys competed?" John asked.

"It's fine with me as long as you don't lose her and keep her in your sight it's fine". Dean said.

"Hey at least were getting along that's good". John said.

"This is for Lily, frankly i'm still pissed that you dated my sister and never told me. I don't even know what Grace saw in you but hey i can't judge i got a beautiful niece out of it". Dean said.

"Dean as much as i want too i can't change the past, i wanted to marry Grace. I wanted to make her my wife but i'm not ready for that kind of commitment at all like i wasn't ready to be a father i'm still not but i'm trying". John said.

"What?" A small voice asked.

They turned around to see Lily with tears in her eyes with Seth and Roman standing behind her.

"Lily, it's not like that sweetheart i swear it's not". John said.

"You didn't want me". Lily asked with her voice cracking.

When John didn't answer Lily ran away back to the hideout crying and Dean was now glaring at Cena then smacks him upside the head hard.

"Nice going jack ass". Dean hissed.

"What the hell did i just do". John whispered

"What you just did you complete jack ass was open your mouth and Lily heard you saying you weren't ready to be a father, she think you don't want to be her father now". Dean explained.

Seth and Roman were now glaring at the older wrestler for upsetting their surrogate little sister, Dean was ready to rip Cena apart.

"You're going to fix this Cena or so help me i will kick your ass and you won't see Lily at all this weekend if not ever". Dean said.

"You can't do that". John said.

"Watch me you forget i have full and sole custody of Lily, you may be her father but i am her guardian and it's up to me if i let you get visitation. Right now if i had my way you wouldn't see her at all, now like i said you're going to fix this if you don't fix it you won't get Lily this weekend and it will be the final say so now get your ass to our locker room and fix this before i kick your ass". Dean said.

"You two just gonna stand there and let him do this?" John asked Seth and Roman.

"You did this Cena not us, this is your problem not ours and if you don't fix the problem Evolution won't be the only ones getting there ass kicked tonight". Roman said.

"You're going to fix this Cena right now our little sister is crying her eyes out because of you now go fix it". Seth said.

John then ran down the hallway to their hideout to fix things with Lily or he won't see her like Dean said, he gets to the hideout and the door is locked.

"Lily, sweetheart open the door please" . John pleaded.

"Go away! I don't wanna see you!" Lily cried.

"Lily, please open the door so we can talk about this". John pleaded again.

"Go away!" Lily cried.

He then didn't know what else to do because if he raised his voice to her that'll get her more upset, he had no clue at all to what he is doing at all he was debating that he should get Dean but they probably went out for their match he thought so he did the only thing he could think of and he called Nikki.

"I need your help". John said.

Ring

"This is a six man tag team match set for one fall". Lillian said.

Evolution's music hits and they come out.

"Introducing first the team of The Viper Randy Orton, The Animal Batista, and The Game Triple H, Evolution". Lillian said.

The trio gets to the ring and waits on The Shield, after a minute The Shield's music hits and they come out.

"And their opponents Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins, Roman Reigns, The Shield". Lillian said.

They hop the barricade in their usual manner then they get in the ring standing across from Evolution just ready to take them, they soon do attack them and it's an all out fight in the ring. Once Evolution is out of the ring The Shield stands tall inside the ring, once the ref has everyone separated he then has the bell rung starting the match off with Seth and Triple H.

(Skips time)

It's toward the end of the match. The two legal men are Batista and Roman Reigns while Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins, Randy Orton, and Triple H are in the stands fighting. All of a sudden Seth Rollins jumps from the crowd on top of Orton, Ambrose, and Triple H. Meanwhile in the ring Batista is very weak then Roman Reigns delivers a superman punch then sets up for his finisher and spears Batista getting the win for The Shield.

"The winners of this match The Shield". Lillian said.

After Roman was able to get his balance he was able to get up making his way to Dean and Seth who were still down, once all three were together again they held their fist out standing united just after they beat Evolution.

Meanwhile

John has resorted to calling Nikki to help him to get Lily to open the door.

"What's wrong John?" Nikki asked.

"I said something really stupid and Lily heard it, now she locked herself in the guy's hideout and she won't open the door. She refuses to see me". John said.

"What did you say?" Nikki asked.

"I wasn't ready to be a father and i'm still not". John said.

"John what the hell is wrong with you". Nikki yelled.

"I never meant to say it alright now Lily won't talk to me and Dean hates me right now". John said.

"It serves you right now go and talk to her". Nikki said.

"I just said she won't talk to me she won't even open the door for me". John said.

"And you want me to do what this is your problem how would i help you". Nikki said.

"At least get her to open the door so i can talk to her, Dean said if i don't fix this i won't get her this weekend". John said.

"As mush as i want to say no right now i will help you but if she doesn't open then your own your own when Dean gets back". Nikki said.

"Thank you". John said.

Nikki then knocked on the door to see if Lily will open it for her at least.

"Lily, sweetheart it's Nikki can you open the door sweetie". Nikki said gently.

The door's locked clicked and it opened to reveal Lily with her eyes bloodshot and puffy from crying so much.

"Hi Nikki, John". Lily said.

"Sweetheart listen to me what i said before i didn't mean it, it slipped out alright i never meant to say it. It's true i wasn't ready to take care of a child when i found out about you i'm still new to this parenting thing so it's taking me some time to get use to it i never said it to hurt you in anyway possible". John said.

Lily sniffed wiping her eyes and face she was trying to believe him but she wasn't sure.

"Sweetie it was an accident alright i swear i never ever meant to say it". John said.

"So you didn't mean it?" Lily asked.

"No honey i didn't mean it, i should have never said that it just slipped". John said.

Lily then threw her arms around John's neck hugging him and he wrapped his strong arms around her, Nikki was looking on at John hugging Lily it almost put tears in her eyes but soon after she left to get back to Brie and John waited till Dean got back with Roman and Seth, after a few more minutes they returned to the hideout.

"Everything good now?" Dean asked John.

"Yeah everything's good, isn't that right sweetheart". John said.

Dean then looked down at his young niece.

"Everything's fine now Uncle Dean i promise". Lily said.

"Good, we'll talk later John right now you have a match to go out for". Dean said.

"Right, i'll see you later Lily alright. I'll come see you right after my match". John said.

"Be careful please". Lily said.

"I will sweetie i promise". John said.

John kissed her head then left her with Dean who hugged her then kissed her head, they then went to change out of their gears and into some gym clothes. Dean told Seth and Roman that they stay so Lily could see John after his match depending on his condition since his match was a steel cage match.

"Is my dad gonna be ok after the match Uncle Dean?" Lily asked.

"I don't know sweetheart". Dean answered.

"I hope he is". Lily said.

"I'm sure he'll be fine sweetheart, come here i have to do your hair. How do you want it?" Dean replied.

"Can i have a plat Uncle Dean". Lily said.

"Sure". Dean said.

Dean then took her brush then brushed her shoulder length blonde hair and was it was brushed out he then began plating it and it was perfect, Seth and Roman were impressed on their friend's actions.

"How's that sweetheart?" Dean asked.

Dean then gave her the small mirror so she could see.

"It's perfect, thanks Uncle Dean". Lily said.

"Your welcome sweet pea". Dean said.

They then watched John's match that was about to start.

Ring

"This is a steel cage match, the only way to win is by pinfall, submission, or escaping the cage". Lillian said.

John's music hits and he comes out.

"Introducing first from West Newbury, Massachusetts, John Cena". Lillian said.

John takes in his surroundings of the cage knowing that this time he might, he just might have a chance at Wyatt this time without his two goons around. Just then The Wyatt's music hits and they come out.

"And his opponent Bray Wyatt". Lillian said.

They slowly make their way down the ring then Harper and Rowan stay back while Bray goes to get in the ring and he keeps laughing all creepy and evil like, John hopes to keep his promise to Lily and he doesn't get hurt too much or too bad. The ref kept the two apart long enough to have the bell rung and the match goes underway.

(Skips time)

Wyatt held him up against the steel cage and commanded Rowan to crash into him. Cena stopped Wyatt's attempt escape and followed with one of his own. Wyatt controlled the match for the most part. He snuffed out several of Cena's rallies with brute force. He grinned as he smashed him with heavy blows. When Cena did manage to knock Wyatt to the mat, Rowan stood at the cage door, holding it closed. Rowan and Harper smashed the door on Cena. Cena later got over the top of the cage, only to have Rowan push him back over. On another attempted exit, Harper met him, trying to punch him down. That fight brought Harper into the cage, allowing him to stop an STF by Cena and a pin attempt after a top-rope Attitude Adjustment. Cena took on the entire clan, knocking them all down. He then looked ready to win the match, only a few steps from escaping the cage. A child appeared and began to sing in a demonic voice, frightening Cena enough for Wyatt to take advantage, hitting Sister Abigail and walk out of the cage, thus winning the match.

"The winner of this match Bray Wyatt". Lillian said.

It's taking John a little while to get up, a couple refs had to help him up and takes him to the back and he goes to the trainer to get checked out to make sure he's alright.

Hide out

After Lily saw that she was ready to burst into tears so Dean took her hand and they went to the trainer's room to check on John to make sure he's alright. Once there Dean knocked to make sure the doctor isn't in with Cena the doctor opened as he was just finished with the older wrestler then Dean and Lily entered the room, Lily immediately hugs John around his torso then cries something shocking everyone in the room.

"Daddy!" Lily cried.

John was shocked at Lily's outburst but didn't say anything he was getting use to having a child and he liked being a father, Dean was also shocked just not that long ago she hated him now she's calling him 'daddy'. It's weird how feelings can change rather quickly inside someone.

"Are you alright daddy?" Lily asked.

"I'm just fine sweetheart nothing too bad". John said.

"Is it alright if i call you dad now?" Lily asked.

John then looked over to Dean as if he needed permission from him.

"It's your choice man, you are her father". Dean said.

"If you want to call me dad it's alright with me sweetheart". John said.

"I love you daddy". Lily said.

"I love you too sweetheart". John said.

"Daddy, since you and Nikki are dating would that at all make her my new mom?" Lily asked.

"No, no sweetheart Nikki's not your new mom". John said gently.

Dean then stepped up and bent down to his niece's level.

"Remember what i said sweetheart, nobody can ever replace your mom. Your mom was a very special woman and she loved you more than anything, her family was everything to her and nobody can ever replace her". Dean explained.

"So she's more like my big sister like Seth and Roman are my big brothers". Lily said.

"Yeah you can say that". Dean said.

"Sweetheart you have a new family now that you're with me and Dean now. You have us, Seth, Roman, Nikki, Brie, Daniel, were your family and we will always love you no matter what. We will always be here for you". John said.

"He's right sweetheart we'll always be here for you". Dean said.

Lily then hugs John then goes to hug Dean, Dean saw the time and knew he had to put Lily to bed soon then talk with John about the whole visitation schedule. They all got their stuff packed and headed back to the hotel for the night, they brought the stuff up to their rooms then Seth and Roman decided to give Dean some privacy to talk to John since they had a lot to discuss about Lily and her schedule. Lily quickly changes for bed and crawls in bed tiredly, Dean then brought the covers up on her tucking it around her then placing her stuffed tiger in her arm and her lion beside her.

"G'night Unca Dean...g'night daddy...i love you". Lily said sleepy.

"Sweet dream sweetheart i love you too". Dean whispered.

"Sleep tight sweetie i love you too". John whispered.

Once Lily was asleep they got a couple beers going out on the patio to talk.

"Alright let's talk about this whole visitation now so nothing gets confused or anything". Dean said.

"Alright". John said.

"Starting this Friday after smack down she'll go with you and you bring her back to me every Monday morning, we'll switch off every other weekend but if needed we might have to switch weekends we'll do it. If that works out we can do another arrangement but we'll see how this does first". Dean explained.

"That's fine with me, should we have this drawn up just in case for legal purposes". John said.

"We can i can have my lawyer send your lawyer the papers". Dean said.

"Sounds good". John said.

Dean then narrowed his eyes at the older man because he hasn't forgotten about what he said earlier that night.

"Like i said before John don't make me regret this i can take your visitation just as fast as i gave it to you". Dean said.

"I won't mess this up Dean i swear to you". John said.

"And i swear to you that if you do screw this up or if Lily gets hurt i kick your ass, should have did it earlier would have given me a work out before my match". Dean said.

"That was a total accident i never meant to say it, that was a slip of the tongue. I should have never even said that". John said.

"Then why did you say it?" Dean asked.

"I don't know but it's true i'm not ready for this Dean i'm not cut out to be a father". John said.

"Well a bit late for that now isn't it, 8 and a half years too late". Dean said.

"How do you do it Dean? How are you able to do this?" John asked.

"It takes time John you're not gonna learn it in a freaking week, when she was first born i didn't know what the hell i was doing...Grace always helped me on what to do and how to do it after a while i got the hang of it. Once you've done it for a while it won't be hard, taking care of an 8 year old isn't really hard it's not rocket science. It'll take time but it works, took me a while till i finally got the hang of it. Was it hard? Yes. Did i get through it? Yes. Did i have help? Yes. Will you have help? Yes. All you gotta do is ask for help if and when you need it". Dean explained.

"You're gonna help me?" John asked.

"Well duh Lily is my niece, i'll do anything to help her and you". Dean said.

"I think i can do it, i believe i can do this. I will be the best damn father to Lily ever". John said.

"See now that's something i wanted to hear". Dean said.

"I won't fail you Dean, i won't fail you and i won't fail Lily". John said.

"Good". Dean said.

John then went back in the room to check on Lily before he left and kissed her head then went back to his own room for the night, once Dean was finished his beer he went in the room to change for bed he changed into a pair of sweatpants and a white t shirt. He gently got on the bed next to Lily pulling her close and kissing her head.

"Sleep tight sweetheart". Dean whispered.

He then kissed her forehead one last time before resting his chin on her head while holding her in a protective hold all night.


	18. Chapter 18

It's now Monday night Raw and after Extreme Rules Triple H is still pissed because they lost against The Shield at Extreme Rules so now tonight he is forcing Dean to defend his United States championship in a 20 man battle royal match, Dean had John watch Lily while he was out in the ring because a match like this can and will get out of control.

"Good luck Uncle Dean". Lily said.

"Thanks sweetheart". Dean said.

He kissed her head then looked at John.

"Keep her with you i don't want her anywhere near ring side or the ring". Dean said.

"Alright i got it". John said.

"You listen to your dad sweetheart alright". Dean said.

"Ok Uncle Dean". Lily said.

"That's my girl". Dean said.

Dean then kissed her head one last time before heading out with Seth and Roman in tow.

Ring

"This is a 20 man battle royal for the United States Championship". Lillian said.

The Shield's music hits and they come down together with Dean in front.

"Introducing first representing The Shield he is the United States champion, Dean Ambrose". Lillian said.

Dean hops the barricade then fist bumps Seth and Roman then steps into the ring, the other challengers comes out and gets in the ring and the ref starts the battle royal.

(Skips time)

The last two men in the ring were Dean and Sheamus, Dean was dazed by the last attack and the second he turned around Sheamus brogue kicked Dean then threw him out of the ring. Dean lost the match and his title, he was pissed.

"Here is the winner and NEW United States Champion Sheamus". Lillian said.

Roman and Seth goes to help Dean get up just then Evolution came out.

"Well Dean you lost the United States championship but that is the very least of your worries right now because tonight the three of you are gonna compete in a six man tag team main event and your opponents you know very well, your opponents is The Wyatt family. Good luck tonight boys. Oh and Dean tell little Lily i said hi". Triple H said.

Dean then got enraged again for Triple H speaking his niece it made him wanna rip him apart again, Dean then stormed off going backstage to cool off some before he went to see Lily because he never liked showing his anger around her.

While

John was with Lily in his locker room and he didn't know how to ask Lily what she wanted to do for her birthday, he was a grown man, a professional athlete and he couldn't ask an 8 year old what she wanted to do for her birthday.

"Lily i know that your birthday is coming up next week and i was wondering what you wanted to do". John said.

Lily then put her head down because she didn't even know what she wanted to do for her birthday then an idea popped in her head hoping it'd be ok.

"Could we do a beach party? Down in Florida?" Lily asked.

"If that's what you wanna do it's fine with me we just have to get Dean to say ok". John said.

"Where is Uncle Dean? He usually comes back after his match". Lily said.

"I think he went to calm down some since he got placed in another match later tonight". John said.

"They can't do that". Lily argued.

"They own it sweetheart there's nothing that can be done once a match is set it's set". John explained.

"Well it sucks it's not fair that he loses the United States championship and he has to compete again, it's just not fair dad". Lily said.

"I know it isn't but there's nothing no one can do about it". John said.

"I can do something about it". Lily said.

Lily then got up to leave the room but John caught her in time bringing her back to the locker room.

"Lily one thing you must never do around here is to never and i mean ever go against the authority or challenge them in anyway, if you think what Triple H is doing to Dean, Seth, and Roman will be nothing compared to what they might do to you". John explained.

"It's not fair to what they're doing to Uncle Dean, Seth, and Roman, somebody needs to stand up to them and put them down". Lily said.

"Sweetheart i know you're upset but if you do that they are seriously going to hurt you, plus i will doubt that they'll listen to an 8 year old there isn't anything you can do about it anyway". John said.

Lily then thought to herself she can do something about it so she waited till John wasn't looking and when he wasn't she snuck out of the room quietly making her way through the hallways going to the authority's office specifically Triple H's office so she knocks and knocks till the door finally gets opened by Randy.

"And what do you want you little brat?" Randy asked.

"I want you three mindless deranged buffoons to leave my uncle, Seth, and Roman alone". Lily said in a demanding voice.

Triple H and Batista then were at the door in a minute.

"And just what are you gonna do if we don't leave them alone". Triple H said.

Lily then got a pissed off look on her face that resembled Dean's, she then brought her knee up to Triple's groin arena hitting it quite hard then threw her elbow across his face hitting his eye.

"Now leave them alone". Lily said.

Randy and Batista helped Triple H off the floor holding his arms to make sure he keeps his balance, Lily knew she had to get back to her dad's locker room before Dean got there to get her but soon once she got down the hallway she was too late Dean was there with Seth and Roman she was busted but if she lied and said she went to the bathroom it'd be a bit more convincing but she also knew that if she lied to Dean she'd be in more trouble. If she told Dean or John that she went anywhere near the authority she'd be in huge trouble especially after John told her not to do it. Seth pointed his head to Dean to signal that Lily is down the hallway and he marched to her with a stern look on his face.

"And just where were you young lady? You had me and John worried sick about you". Dean said strictly.

Lily tried to come up with something to get out of trouble.

"And don't you dare lie to me either Lily Grace". Dean said strictly.

Lily bit her lip because it was rare she got in trouble.

"I'm waiting Lily, where did you go". Dean said.

"I went...i went to the authority's office. Triple H's office". Lily whispered.

"You did what?!" Dean exploded.

Lily then formed tears in her eyes and a lump formed in her throat she was trying hard not to cry but soon the tears spilled out.

"Lily Grace Ambrose, i told you not to go anywhere near them what were you thinking". Dean yelled.

"Dean i think you should lay off a little". John said.

"You need to back off because you should have been watching her, if you had been watching her she wouldn't have snuck out". Dean shot back.

Seth and Roman had stayed out of the situation because this didn't involve them, they wanted Dean and John solve this on their own. Lily then had tears coming down her face like a dam.

"Stop!" Lily cried.

Dean and John then looked down at the crying girl, Lily looked up at her uncle who tears coming down her face.

"I did it for you Uncle Dean, i did it for you guys. So they'd leave you, Seth, and Roman alone". Lily explained.

Dean then felt extremely guilty for yelling at his niece then what broke his heart was when she ran away crying from him, usually she ran to him crying not her running from him.

"Way to go Dean i thought i was worse but you had to go and yell at her when i told you to lay off". John said.

"John if you don't shut the hell up i will knock you into the middle of next week". Dean warned.

"You need to fix this Dean because this is on you". John said.

"Gee what gave you that idea captain obvious i know i need to fix this alright". Dean said.

Seth then spoke up.

"Wait, you never yelled at Lily before. You never once yelled or raised your voice to her did you". Seth said.

"No, not once. This would be the first time i ever did it". Dean admitted.

Dean knew that if his sister was still alive she would smack the holy hell outta him and if he didn't fix this soon Lily might hate him forever.

"I'll go find her". Dean said.

"You sure that's a good idea Dean?" John asked.

"I caused this so i'll find her and fix this, she's my niece so i got this". Dean said.

Dean then went to go find his niece but he wondered where she would go when she got mad, he checked everywhere in the arena where an 8 year old could go or hide but couldn't find her this was breaking his heart more.

Meanwhile

Lily locked herself inside the guy's locker room sitting on the couch with her knees pulled to her chest crying her eyes out, she knew she made a mistake but when Dean yelled at her for the first time it broke her heart more than it did to him. Dean checked everywhere or with anyone that Lily stayed with from Jimmy and Jey, to the divas, to a few other superstars nobody had seen Lily he then decided to check the locker room that he shares with Seth and Roman, just as he ran to the door he tried to open it but it was locked from the inside.

"Lily! Sweetheart please open the door. I'm sorry i yelled at you sweetheart i really am". Dean called through the door.

Lily sniffed and heard her uncle calling through the door but she didn't know if she should open it or not.

"Sweetheart please open the door so we can talk about this". Dean said.

Lily then got up and unlocked the door opening it letting Dean in the room but she refused to even look at him.

"Lily, baby i am so so sorry for yelling at you like that i truly am sorry for that it's just with what's going on with us and the authority i don't want them to hurt you like they did once before. I'm only trying to protect you sweetie and i can't do that if you sneak or wonder away and i don't know where you're at, when i went to get you from your dad and you weren't there i was scared to death because we didn't know where you were or where you went. I thought something had happened to you sweetheart, Lily after we lost your mom i became just super protective of you because you're the last reminder i have of your mom and if anything were to ever happen to you i don't know what i would do, i wouldn't be able to live with myself if something ever happened to you i couldn't bare it". Dean explained.

Lily sniffed and wiped her eyes but still didn't face Dean just yet.

"I only did it for you Uncle Dean, you already lost your championship tonight it's not fair that you have to compete again especially in a six man tag match it's not fair. I did it for you, Seth, and Roman, i figured if i did something about it they'd leave you guys alone". Lily said.

Dean then pulled his niece into his lap hugging her close then kissing her head.

"Sweetheart you didn't have to do that you didn't, me, Seth, and Roman we can handle ourselves no matter what they throw at us. Whether it be a title match, a six man tag, an attack no matter what they throw at us we can handle ourselves sweetheart. They are grown adults that do whatever they want without a care in the world they aren't going to listen to a little 8 year old girl no matter who you might be". Dean said.

"That's not all i did Uncle Dean". Lily said.

"What are you talking about sweetheart?" Dean asked.

"Before i came back to you guys i...i kneed Triple H then threw my elbow across his face hitting his eye". Lily said.

Dean then sighed just as his lips twitched a little forming into a smile.

"Alright i'll let you slide for that but not for the sneaking out, no phone for a week. The only time your allowed to use your phone is when your at your dad's and you call to say good night other then that it stays with me for this week then i'm giving it to him when he takes you for the weekend you'll get it back next Monday". Dean said.

"Fair enough". Lily said.

"Speaking of next week, i know your birthday is next week any ideas on what you wanna do". Dean said.

"If it's ok with you i was hoping i could do a beach party, down in Florida where dad lives". Lily said.

"That's fine with me sweetheart it's whatever you wanna do". Dean said.

"I'm sorry Uncle Dean i really am". Lily said.

Dean then pulled her closer kissing her temple a couple times then resting his cheek on her head.

"I am too sweetheart, i am too". Dean said.

"Do you forgive me?" Lily asked.

"Yeah sweetie i forgive you, i forgive you all day long". Dean said.

Seth and Roman then knocked on the door hoping to find the two there and they did.

"Hey is everything good now?" Roman asked.

"Yeah everything's fine". Dean said.

"Well we have a match to go out for so let's go". Seth said.

"Let's go". Dean said.

Dean then took his niece's hand and went back to John's locker room to drop her off until the match is over, but when he got there John was standing around because he got told his match at the payback ppv will be a last man standing match with Wyatt. He didn't have time to talk to him he quickly had to leave Lily with him then go out for the match.

"Hey John, can you watch Lily for me please". Dean said.

"Everything good between you guys now". John said.

"Yeah everything's good between us now". Dean said.

"Good". John said.

Dean then bent down to Lily's level.

"Alright sweetheart this time stay with your dad and don't leave his locker room for anything whatsoever, you hear me". Dean said.

"Yes Uncle Dean". Lily said.

"Good girl". Dean said.

Dean then kissed her head then she kissed his cheek then Dean left to go out for the six man tag match with Seth and Roman, John then brought Lily in the locker room she feels like she's about to get another lecture.

"I'm sorry dad, i'm sorry that i snuck out and went to the authority's office even after you told me not to go". Lily said.

"Lily Grace you had me worried sick, i turned my back for a minute then you were gone i had no clue where you went. Not only did you have me worried sick when Dean got here you had him even more worried because we didn't know where you were". John said.

"I'm sorry dad, i really am i thought that if i stood up to them that they leave Uncle Dean, Seth, and Roman alone. It wasn't fair on how they get treated". Lily said.

"Sweetheart i told you they won't listen to you, you couldn't have done or prevented anything they would have just ignored you then if had the chance they could have seriously hurt you. Plus Dean, Seth, and Roman they're grown men they can handle themselves no matter what gets thrown at them they can handle it". John said.

"Are you mad at me?" Lily asked.

"A little bit yeah. Sweetheart me and Dean are trying to protect you from any harm, when we have feuds with the other superstars they will go at any length to hurt us whether it be physically or mentally. Some of these guys don't care that you're just a kid someone can if not will use you against either me or Dean". John said.

"I hadn't thought of it like that". Lily said.

"I'm not trying to scare you or anything but i'm just stating the facts". John said.

"I thought since i'm a kid they wouldn't hurt me or anything". Lily said.

"No sweetheart, now that everyone knows that Dean's your uncle especially the authority they will use that to their advantage to hurt him". John said.

"Next time when one you tell me to stay with someone i'll do it". Lily said.

"Good". John said.

Ring

Half of the match has gone by, the Hounds wisely unleashed Rollins at a decisive moment to equalize the match, and that he did until Harper cut him short and tagged in Bray Wyatt to follow up. The aerialist managed to hang tough and tag in Roman Reigns, but the big Hound's rampage was thwarted by Evolution, whose interference allowed Bray to execute Sister Abigail for the victory. It was the post-match display that really left The Shield in tatters, as the Hounds suffered RKOs, Pedigrees and, ultimately, a triple power bomb to Roman Reigns.

After the attack was over Triple H picked up a mic.

"And Dean next time your niece lays her hands on me don't think i won't go easy on her". Triple H said.

Dean tries to stand up but fell again, all three men were to weak to stand it took them a little while but they were able to get to their feet and go backstage but Triple H's words kept replaying in his head, 'i won't go easy on her'. That kept replaying in his head over and over again he tried to push those thoughts aside but they kept going back to his head, once he finally made it to John's locker room he was finally able to push those thoughts aside so he can get Lily. Right as soon as he opened the door he was hit with a little force as small arms wrapping around his torso and he groans in pain.

"I'm sorry Uncle Dean but are you ok". Lily said.

Dean rubbed her head before he answered.

"I'm just fine sweetheart i'm a little sore but it's nothing i can't handle". Dean said.

"Ok". Lily said.

Once they got all their stuff packed they went back to the hotel for the night, on the way to the hotel Lily ended up falling asleep then while Dean got the bags John got his daughter.

"Hey you got her?" Dean asked quietly.

"Yeah". John said.

When Lily felt herself being lifted she stirred a little bit.

"D'ddy?" Lily said sleepy.

"Shh sweetie go back to sleep". John whispered.

Lily then put her head on his shoulder going back to sleep heading in the hotel, he just hopes that no one had heard Lily call him daddy. He brought Lily up to Dean's room for the night he laid her down on the bed covering her up.

"Sleep tight sweetie". John whispered.

"Sweet dreams sweetheart". Dean whispered.

Once Lily was taken care of for the night Dean grabbed a couple of beers and heading out on the patio to talk.

"How'd everything go with Lily?" John asked.

"It was fine i talked to her and she's on punishment too so while she's with you she's not allowed to have her phone for any reason except to call me when she goes to bed so after she goes to bed you take it back from her". Dean said.

"How long she on punishment for?" John asked.

"Just a week". Dean said.

"Speaking of a week, did she tell you what she wanted to do for her birthday". John said.

"Yeah she wants to do a beach party down in Florida, i told her it's fine with me if that's what she wanted to do". Dean said.

"Do you know who she's gonna invite?" John asked.

"I don't know you gotta ask her". Dean said.

Dean knew something else was bothering the older man.

"Hey you alright it look like something else was bothering you earlier". Dean said.

"Not really, my match with Wyatt at Payback is a last man standing match". John said.

"How do you feel about that?" Dean asked.

"Not like i haven't been in one before it's just Wyatt's different ya know he likes to get under your skin and mess with you mentally, i just don't want him finding out about Lily because he's capable of almost anything and i won't let him hurt her". John said.

"He does i'll take his ass out". Dean said.

The two continued talking for a couple more minutes before he went to his room that he shared with Nikki, Dean then quickly changed for bed and gently laid next to Lily. Lily sensed it was Dean next to her so she moved laying her head on his shoulder while gripping some of his tank top in one hand making him chuckle some he kissed her head.

"Sleep tight sweetie". Dean whispered.

Dean then fell asleep with Lily next to him, once John got back to his room Nikki was there waiting on him.

"Where were you John?" Nikki asked.

"I was with Dean, we were talking about Lily. Her birthday's next week and we had to talk about what she wanted to do, and i'm getting her this weekend so he was going over some stuff with me". John said.

"Aww this'll be your first weekend together as father and daughter". Nikki said.

"Yeah i can't wait for it, i do have to talk to you about something though". John said.

"What?" Nikki asked.

"Dean asked if we could tone down our relationship some since Lily is gonna be staying with me, he feels that if she sees us together we'll get married one day and you'll be her new mom". John said.

"I don't think i could ever replace her mom". Nikki said.

"Nobody can replace Grace". John said.

"But anyway what did Lily say that she wants to do for her birthday". Nikki asked.

"She wants a beach party". John said.

"Perfect me and Brie can take her shopping for a new bathing suit". Nikki said.

"As long as it goes with mine and Dean's approval it'll be fine". John said.

"Blah blah blah let us spoil her". Nikki said.

"It'll mainly be Dean's approval you'll have to get not mine". John said.

"I'm sure i'll get it because when send him picture to she which one he likes". Nikki said.

"I bet". John said.

John stayed quiet for a minute before he spoke again.

"I might need your help with something". John said.

"What?" Nikki asked.

"Dean said it would be alright that i could set a room up for Lily at my house but i have no clue what i'll be doing so could you help me figure something out". John said.

"Sure but the first thing you would need is a theme what she would like so you'll need her help". Nikki said.

"This will be the best weekend ever". John said.

"I bet it will be the best weekend too". Nikki said.

The two then kiss then get changed for bed then go to bed for the night, John thought that this week is gonna go by slow he just wants it to be Friday already so he can spend time with Lily he just hopes that he doesn't screw anything up this weekend or Dean will change his mind about the visitation.


	19. Chapter 19

It's now Friday and this'll be the first weekend that John will have Lily both Dean and John are nervous, Dean was nervous about leaving his niece for an entire weekend with anybody but if Lily wanted to spend the weekend with John he will let her. John was nervous about taking Lily for the weekend because he won't have very much help and he doesn't know if he'll screw this up or not.

"John i'm sure you'll do fine plus it's only the weekend you'll do fine". Dean said.

"But what if i screw something up?" John asked.

"You'll figure it out man i promise plus i'm only a phone call away if you need anything alright". Dean said.

"I still can't believe that your letting me do this". John said.

"Me either but you have rights to see Lily just as much as i do plus she deserves time to see her father, i wanna do what's best for Lily and if she wants to see you for the weekend you can have her for the weekend". Dean said.

Dean knew that John was nervous for taking Lily for the first time for an entire weekend because he felt the same way a couple times before.

"Look i know what your going through man alright i do, when Grace had to go out of town for work or she went out i was always nervous taking care of Lily by myself because i didn't know if i would mess or screw anything up it took some time and a hell of a lot of practicing but after a while i got the hang of it and it got easier". Dean said.

John felt his heartbeat slow down some after it beating so fast from being nervous he then took a few deep breaths to calm himself down.

"Plus you can't back down now i already have her stuff packed and ready to go, she's really excited to see you this weekend she was bouncing off the walls all week. And you got Nikki to help you, i'm only a phone call away so is Seth and Roman. Hey aren't Brie and Daniel coming down to see you guys this weekend anyway". Dean said.

"They're suppose to". John said.

"There you go man you'll have plenty of help and i'll be calling to check on her when she goes to bed anyway". Dean said.

"Thank you Dean for giving me this opportunity to spend time with Lily". John said.

"Don't mention it just remember what i said before". Dean said.

"I remember it Dean". John said.

The two then went their separate ways so they can get ready for the show tonight, John was in action going against Eric Rowan of the Wyatt family, Dean, Seth, or Roman weren't in action but still went anyway for the night so they could keep Lily while John competed then once the show was over Dean would give John, Lily for the weekend but he's more nervous than John he tried over and over to shake the feeling but he couldn't this will be the first time in a year that he won't have his niece for a weekend. He then goes back to the hideout where Seth, Roman, and Lily are when he got down to the hallway he saw Roman and Seth talking about something so he goes up to them.

"Hey guys what's going on". Dean said.

"Hey man". Roman said.

"We were thinking about getting a beer or something after the show you want in". Seth said.

"I might depends on how things go with Lily". Dean said.

"You nervous about leaving her aren't you?" Roman asked.

"Yeah, this'll be the first time in a year she won't be with me". Dean said.

"It's just the weekend Dean we're sure she'll be fine and look we'll only be a phone call away if he needs anything. We got house shows down in Florida anyway so she'll be fine man. She knows to call you if she wants to talk to you or John'll call you if he needs any help or anything". Seth said.

"He said that Brie and Bryan were suppose to be going down there to visit". Dean said.

"See he'll be fine and he'll have help from Nikki, Brie, and Bryan". Roman said.

"Yeah so what are you so worried about?" Seth asked.

"This'll be the first time in a year i won't have her, it took me a few weeks to get use to her staying with me now she won't be with me". Dean said.

"Dean it's just the weekend you'll be fine, Lily will be fine and John will be fine your acting like she staying with him for the entire time she's coming back to you on Monday". Seth said.

"I got a feeling this'll be one very long weekend for me". Dean said.

"Hey don't think like that look come out with us tonight have a drink, play some pool, maybe meet someone, you deserve a small break for once. You'll call her right before she goes to bed alright". Roman said.

"I guess one beer won't hurt me". Dean said.

"That's the spirit Dean". Seth said.

Lily then comes out of the room and she wrapped her arms around Dean's torso.

"Hey sweetheart what are you up too". Dean said.

"Nothing, Uncle Dean do you think i could go out for my dad's match tonight?" Lily replied.

"Oh no i'm sorry sweetheart but that is a definite no, i don't want you anywhere near your dad's match tonight you can see him after but you are not going to ringside tonight". Dean said.

"Alright, but when can i come out to the ring i really want too". Lily said.

"I don't know yet sweetheart". Dean said.

They stayed quiet till Dean spoke again.

"Sweetheart why don't you go make sure all your stuff is packed so you don't forget anything when you go to your dad's this weekend". Dean said.

"Alright". Lily said.

Dean then sent her back in the hideout then once the door was shut his two friends looked at him.

"What? Why are you staring at me?" Dean asked.

"You're not really gonna bring her to ring side anytime soon are you?" Seth asked.

"No i'm not an idiot, but she doesn't have nothing else to do around here". Dean said.

"What about school? She has to get some type of education Dean it's the law that'll keep her busy for a while". Roman said.

"Yeah i don't think she'll like that very much". Dean said.

"Well no kid likes doing school work but she needs something to do". Seth said.

"It's not that it's just". Dean started.

"It's just what Dean?" Roman asked.

"She's dyslexic and has dyscalculia". Dean said.

"What?" Seth asked confused.

"Dyslexia is a learning disability she has trouble reading, writing, and spelling. Dyscalculia is the same thing except with numbers. When she does her work and she starts struggling i try to help her but she gets too frustrated". Dean explained.

"But you don't have it". Roman said.

"Grace had it, she struggled all through school i did the best i could to help her". Dean said.

"I think you need to tell John". Seth said.

"Your right Seth but how do i tell him". Dean said.

"You'll figure something out you always do". Roman said.

"I hope your right". Dean said.

"I always am". Roman said.

"Don't push it Rome". Dean joked.

Ring

Half of John's match goes by, Jimmy and Jey accompanied him to ringside they stay on one side of the ring while at the bottom of the ramp stands Bray Wyatt and Luke Harper. Just as Rowan is ready to take control John fights back hard then Rowan takes control back for a few seconds then hits John with a shoulder tackle that sent him down on the mat, John then goes for a shoulder tackle hoping to take down Rowan but fails he then goes for another attack but gets caught up in a bear hug by Rowan. Cena is fighting to get out of the bear hold but fails as he gets trapped in it again then gets slammed down on his back Rowan goes for the pin but John kicks out, Rowan goes for another attack as he as John pinned in a corner then just as he comes at John he sends an elbow to Rowan's face then hits him with a body slam setting him up for a five knuckle shuffle and hits it on point, just as he is about to go for the AA Rowan fights out of it quickly and he then takes control back over the match. He then begins to stalk John then sends one of his knees straight to his back knocking him down once again then just as Rowan goes for another attack John trips him grabbing his ankle setting him up for the STF then as soon as he as it locked in Luke Harper gets in the ring trying to attack John but Jimmy and Jey get him then they jump back on the rope flying out the middle making Harper hit the barricade. Rowan then grabbed his face and threw him down on the mat and goes for the pin but John kicks out at 2, Rowan goes for another attack but Cena counters the move and hits an AA then just as Bray goes to get in the ring Jimmy and Jey stop him just as John made the pin winning the match.

"The winner of this match John Cena!" Lillian said.

John then challenges Bray to get in the ring but he refuses, once the show was over John was showered and changed he then goes to the hideout to get Lily so he can have his first official weekend with her. He makes sure that he has all his stuff then goes to get Lily, he gets there and knocks on the door and Seth opens it.

"Hey John". Seth said.

"Hey Seth". John said.

"Come in". Seth said.

Dean, Lily, and Roman looks over to see John there so Dean gets up as well as Lily he quickly helps her get her stuff she puts her backpack on then Dean gives John Lily's suitcase with her stuff and her cell phone since she was on punishment till Monday, Dean then bends down to his niece's level and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Alright sweetheart you be good and behave for your dad alright, i'll call before you go to bed ok". Dean said.

"Alright Uncle Dean". Lily said.

"That's my girl". Dean said.

Dean then hugs her for a good few minutes.

"I'm gonna miss you so much sweetheart". Dean whispered.

"I'm gonna miss you too Uncle Dean". Lily whispered.

Dean then kissed her head a couple times then she kissed his cheek, Lily then went to John and took his hand.

"I love you Uncle Dean". Lily said.

"I love you too sweetheart". Dean said.

"I'll see you Monday morning Dean". John said.

"Alright see you guys Monday". Dean said.

John then took Lily's suitcase and left the hideout going to his car, once John and Lily were gone Dean was now ready to lose it.

"She'll be fine man alright she will be alright, he'll call if anything he needs anything or in case something happens". Seth said.

"Like i said this is gonna be one long weekend". Dean said.

"Let's head out now because i could seriously use a drink". Roman said.

"You're not the only one Rome". Dean said.

Dean was the first one out of the hideout with Seth and Roman following behind him, they pack their car up then Dean glances over towards John's car to see Nikki helping John pack the car up with Lily in the backseat Lily then saw her uncle through the window and blew him a kiss and he sent her one back then waved to her. Dean was so lost in his thoughts he didn't hear Seth or Roman calling his name till he felt a smack upside his head.

"Ow what the hell man". Dean said.

"Come on we're going now". Roman said.

"Alright". Dean said.

He sent one last glance towards John's car as he got in the car in the back seat throwing his head against the seat, Roman sent a glance towards Seth that said 'leave him', Seth then nodded then Roman drove to the bar to meet some of the other guys there for a drink. Once everything was packed and loaded into John's car they then pulled out.

"Are you excited for this weekend Lily?" Nikki asked.

"Yeah, we're gonna have so much fun". Lily said.

"You're right because me and Brie are gonna take you shopping for bathing suits, a little birdie told me that you were having a beach party i love beach parties". Nikki said.

"And we're also gonna be decorating your new room, you know what theme you want?" John asked.

"I like light purple". Lily said.

"Light purple it is then". John said.

The rest of the drive was quietly soon after Lily fell asleep so the only noise that came from the car was the soft snoring from Lily, John and Nikki were quietly talking. After a while of driving they arrived to John's house, Nikki got the luggage while John got Lily from the back and as soon as she felt herself being lifted she stirred.

"Daddy?" Lily asked sleepy.

"It's me sweetie were at my house now". John said.

"Ok". Lily said.

John then set her down and they walked into the house, after the luggage was put away John showed Lily to her room. It was a room with white walls, a decent size window that has a view of the beach, a full size bed, a huge closet.

"What do you think?" John asked.

"It's huge and i like it". Lily said.

"Well tomorrow we'll fix it up and it'll be your room". John said.

"Awesome". Lily said.

"Why don't you get ready for bed then we'll call Dean". John said.

"Alright daddy". Lily said.

John then left her suitcases by the wall then shut the door to give her some privacy, Lily then pulled out some pajama pants and a tshirt putting them on then going to find the bathroom to brush her teeth and wash her face. Once she was ready for bed she went back to her room then sat on her bed waiting on John to come back with her phone and after a few minutes he came back in with Nikki so they can say good night. John gave Lily her phone and she called Dean.

Meanwhile

Dean was now back at the hotel for the night after having a few beers he felt a bit better, he was just coming out of the bathroom after changing for bed when he heard his phone ring and Lily's name appeared on the caller ID he smiled and answered it.

-Hi sweetheart. Dean said.

-Hi Uncle Dean, i'm calling to say good night. Lily said.

-Good night sweetheart, sweet dreams. Dean said.

-Good night Uncle Dean, i love you. Lily said.

-I love you too baby, i'll see you on Monday alright. Dean said.

-I'll see you on Monday, Uncle Dean". Lily said.

-Sweet dreams sweetie, i love you so much. Dean said.

-I love you too Uncle Dean. Lily said.

John was then on the phone for a brief minute.

-Alright Dean she'll be out for the night. John said.

-Alright i'll call and check back tomorrow. Dean said.

-Ok good night. John said.

-Good night. Dean said.

Dean then hung the phone up then lays on the bed turning the tv on lost in his thoughts.

John's house

Lily was finished talking to Dean for the night then John tucked her in with Nikki by the door.

"Good night sweetie, i love you". John said.

"Good night daddy i love you too. Goodnight Nikki". Lily said.

"Sleep tight sweetheart, we'll see you in the morning". Nikki said.

John then kissed her head then Nikki soon after that Lily had fell asleep, John and Nikki then quietly left the room shutting the door behind them.

"You are such an amazing father John". Nikki said.

"I'm getting there". John said.

"Well come on we have a long day tomorrow Brie and Bryan are flying out then we're gonna take Lily shopping". Nikki said.

"As long as you don't go overboard i don't wanna explain much to Dean on what you got her". John said.

"Blah blah let us spoil her she's almost like a daughter to me so let me spoil her". Nikki said.

"So while me and Daniel set the room up you're gonna take her shopping?" John asked.

"Yeah". Nikki said.

"Your lucky i love you". John said.

"Well then let me show you how much i love you". Nikki said.

Nikki then kissed John and they went to his room but he quickly stopped.

"I don't wanna do it with Lily in the house". John said.

Nikki then kissed him again then pulled away.

"You're right i don't want her to walk in so we can wait". Nikki said.

The two quickly change for bed then go to bed, John has a smile on his face because he has Lily for the first time by himself for the weekend and he is gonna make the most of it as he can.


	20. Chapter 20

Early that morning while Lily was still asleep Daniel and Brie has arrived to spend the weekend and they were also excited to spend time with Lily, so while John and Daniel worked on Lily's room Nikki and Brie were gonna take her shopping for bathing suits. John decided to make breakfast for everyone while Nikki set the plates and stuff out, just then the doorbell rang so Nikki went to answer it to see her brother in law and sister there.

"Brie, Daniel, it's so great too see you guys". Nikki said hugging them.

"Great to see you too". Daniel said.

Brie kissed her sister's cheek as they went in the house going into the kitchen.

"Hey John". Brie said.

"Hey Brie, Daniel". John greeted.

John had hugged Brie and shook Daniel's hand then they sat down.

"So you got Lily this weekend?" Daniel asked.

"Yeah she's still asleep". John answered.

"How's it feel to be a father John?" Brie asked.

"It's actually a great feeling, i love being a father". John said.

"So does that mean Nikki is gonna be the new step mom?" Brie asked.

"We'll talk about that later". Nikki said.

Just then Lily had woken up coming down the stairs in her pajama pants and t shirt rubbing the sleep outta her eyes.

"Morning sweetheart". John said.

"Morning sweetie". Nikki said.

"Good morning". Lily said.

"Lily i think you remember my sister Brie, i don't think you met Daniel yet". Nikki said.

"How you doing kiddo". Daniel said.

"I'm good". Lily said.

"So Lily today we're gonna be doing your room so after breakfast we'll head out so we can get some stuff for your room". John said.

"Cool". Lily said.

"Then while your room is drying from the paint me and Brie will take you shopping for a bathing suit for your beach party". Nikki said.

"Sounds cool". Lily said.

"Eat up because we have a long day ahead of us". John said.

Lily then dug into her pancakes and eggs then took some of her juice then finished, she then went up to brush her teeth and get ready for the day. John loaded the dishwasher with the dirty dishes and started it just as everyone got their stuff together, just then Lily came hopping down the stairs wearing a red t shirt with a black plaid skirt red leggings and her black tennis shoes with her hair up in a lop sided braid.

"Come here sweetie let me fix your braid it's a little crooked". Brie said.

Lily then sat down and let Brie fix the braid, once it was fixed they were all ready to go, they headed to the nearest Walmart once there John got a cart while Nikki took Lily's hand as they went in the store. While John and Daniel went off to get the paint and other stuff Nikki and Brie had decided to take Lily to look around for bathing suits.

"Find one you like yet sweetie". Brie said.

"Not really i never had a beach party before this is my first one, I've been to the pool before and the most i had was a one piece my mom and Uncle Dean never liked me wearing a two piece". Lily said.

"Well i bet we can find one and if we can't find one here we can go somewhere else". Nikki said.

"Ok". Lily said.

While the girls continued to shop for bathing suit John and Daniel kept looking for supplies to decorate Lily's room.

Meanwhile

Dean kept his cell phone in his hand just ready to text or call to check in on Lily to see how she's doing, he was at a house show down in Florida but it wasn't anywhere near where John lived. The show was in Pensacola which was Roman's home city and John lived in Tampa, he didn't like how far away he was from his niece he was ready to go pick her up from John right now but he wouldn't do that. Dean kept staring at his cell phone as if he were waiting for it to ring or something he unlocked it a couple of times then relocked it, his actions were starting to bug Seth and Roman a little.

"Dude if you don't put your phone down i'm taking it". Seth said.

"I'd like to see you try". Dean challenged.

"What are you doing with it anyway you unlocked it like three times". Roman said.

"I wanna check on Lily". Dean said.

"Dude she's fine relax, she's with Cena, Nikki, Brie, and Bryan". Roman said.

"And that suppose to make me feel better how? Not saying i don't respect or like Nikki, Brie and Bryan but Cena i mean come on, the dude said it himself he's not ready for kids and i let Lily go with him". Dean said.

"He's trying to make up for it Dean he regrets what he did in the past so he's trying to make up for it now, maybe now he's ready to be a father so he's trying his best to impress you so that way he'll get on your good side". Seth said.

"Do you guys think i did the right thing?" Dean asked.

"Yes you did, if you didn't let Lily go with Cena for the weekend who knows what he could have did". Seth said.

"I think you did do the right thing Dean because now Lily has the chance to know her father and that's good for a child to know their father and now that Lily can know her dad she deserves to spend time with him". Roman said.

"You guys don't think he go for custody of her?" Dean asked.

"I would highly doubt that, i say as long as you guys stick to this visitation you two have nothing to worry about". Roman said.

Dean kept eyeballing his phone ready to unlock it again.

"I'm just gonna send a text to Nikki to make sure she's alright". Dean said.

"Hand over your phone". Seth said.

"What?" Dean asked.

"Give me your phone you're on punishment and you can only use your phone to talk to Lily when she goes to bed". Seth said.

"Screw you Rollins i'm keeping my phone". Dean said.

"I'm keeping it until you're not tempted to call or text either John or Nikki, look Dean as much as you clearly despise the idea of having Lily away from you there's nothing you can do about it you have to face the facts which are John is Lily's father, you have to deal with him for the rest of your life, you two have to come to some kind of agreement with each other because if you two can't work it out a decision will be made for you one that none of you will like, no matter what John has rights to see Lily just as much as you do. It'll be hard the first few times of leaving Lily for an entire weekend but after a while you'll get use to it". Seth said.

"It's just she hasn't left my side in over a year, anything could happen to her during this little weekend visit. She could get hurt, she could get lost. Lily is the only reminder i have left of my sister and if anything were to ever happen to her i would never be able to forgive myself". Dean said.

"Nothing's going to happen to her Dean she's with John, Nikki, Brie, and Bryan if anything happens i'm sure that one of them will call you if something happens". Seth said.

"Hey it's only for another couple of days alright it'll go by before you know it". Roman said.

"I hope so". Dean muttered.

So far this was a very long weekend for Dean and he was ready for it to be over so he could get Lily back he was a little unease for leaving her for so long but he unlocked his phone staring at the picture of him and Lily they took while they were in London for their European tour he smiled at the picture then locked his phone back not even tempting to call or text to check on Lily he'll do it later but for now he had to go out for a match.

John's house

Once all the shopping was done John and Daniel got started on the room while Nikki and Brie took Lily out to shop for bathing suits.

"So John what does it feel like to be a father all of a sudden?" Daniel asked.

"I'm still getting the hang of it but i love being a father, it's the best experience ever". John said.

"I'm surprised Dean hasn't hurt you because you dated his sister". Daniel said.

"I didn't know that Grace was his sister she never told me her last name when we met, i can say we hit it off though i loved her and she loved me. I wanted to marry her but i wasn't ready for that kind of commitment yet and i wasn't ready for a child back then either". John said.

"So what happened when she told you she was pregnant?" Daniel asked.

"I freaked out then i...i left". John said.

"You left?" Daniel asked.

"Mostly i was still in shock because when we slept together that one time we didn't use protection, she told me she was on the pill so we didn't use protection and i wasn't ready for a child then". John said.

"What changed your mind all of a sudden?" Daniel asked.

"The day i saw Dean with Lily the moment i saw her she looked exactly like her mom, i see a little bit of me in her but the rest is her mom and i knew that i had to step up and help raise Lily. I couldn't let Lily grow up not knowing who her dad is i wasn't there for 8 years and now i'm doing the best i can". John said.

"I bet you'll be a good father". Daniel said.

"Thanks". John said.

"So you wouldn't go after Dean for custody would you?" Daniel asked.

"Oh no, on never in a million years i wouldn't do that to Lily or Dean". John said.

The two men continued on the room for the next couple of hours, while Nikki and Brie had taken Lily to a store that sells swimsuits and she was trying one on now.

"Come on out sweetheart let's see". Nikki said.

"Coming". Lily said.

Lily then exited the change room and came out in a lavender bathing suit.

"What do you guys think?" Lily asked.

"You look so adorable". Brie said.

"That looks amazing on you sweetie". Nikki said.

"I do like it". Lily said.

"Then we'll get it". Nikki said.

Lily then went to go change while Nikki and Brie looked around for their swimsuits after a while of searching Nikki found a red and black two piece swimsuit and Brie found an all white two piece swimsuit once they paid they left.

"Thank you Nikki, thank you Brie i love my swimsuit". Lily said.

"Your welcome honey". Brie said.

"Your welcome sweetheart". Nikki said.

"How about we get some lunch now". Brie said.

"Ok i'm a bit hungry". Lily said.

Nikki and Brie then drove around to find a kid friendly restaurant and they went to Burger King going through the drive thru getting their food, Nikki got a whopper with fries and a shake, Brie got the same, and Lily got a junior whopper with fries and a coke then they headed back to the house.

"Thank you". Lily said sipping her coke.

"Your welcome". They said.

They finally arrived back to the house and they all get out going inside, they heard some noise coming up from Lily's room so they figured John and Daniel were still working on the room they all ate in silence. After a while John and Daniel finally came down after finishing the room they were covered in paint and sweat.

"Well Lily your room is all finished, how was your day". John said.

"It was good i found a new swimsuit for my beach party". Lily said.

"Well how about after you all eat we all go for a swim for a while". John said.

"Awesome". Lily said.

Once Lily was finished her food she threw away her trash then got her swimsuit going to the bathroom to change just as all the adults went to go change, once they were all changed into their swimsuits they all headed outside to the pool.

"Lily i love your swimsuit". Daniel said.

"Thank you i picked it out". Lily said.

"So Lily do you know who you want to come to your party?" John asked.

"I don't know yet i want something small i don't really like big parties, maybe you guys, Uncle Dean, Seth, and Roman". Lily said.

"Whatever you wanna do is fine". John said.

They all swam and played in the pool the rest of the day then once it reached about 8 they all had gotten out then changed into dry clothes, John had ordered Chinese for dinner. Everyone was eating then after a while Lily had started to fall asleep at the table so John had picked her up taking her to her room then helped her brush her hair then once she got in her bed John had given her the phone to call Dean for the night.

Meanwhile

Dean was in the room laying on the bed while Seth was on his laptop searching something then Dean's thoughts are interrupted by his phone ringing and when he picked it up he had a smile on his face.

-Hi sweetheart. Dean said.

-Hi Uncle Dean. Lily said.

-How was your day sweetheart? Dean asked.

-It was so much fun Uncle Dean, dad and Daniel worked on my room while Nikki and Brie took me out to find a new swimsuit. Lily said.

-Sounds like you had a exciting day sweetie. Dean said.

-I did. Lily said.

Dean then heard a yawn coming from Lily which made him chuckle a little.

-Go to sleep sweetheart and i'll talk to you tomorrow alright. Dean said.

-Alright good night Uncle Dean i love you. Lily said yawning.

-Good night sweetheart i love you too. Dean said.

There was a brief pause before John came on.

-Alright she'll be out for the night Dean. John said.

-Alright i'll see you guys Monday and i'll talk to you then. Dean said.

-Sounds good. John said.

-Good night John. Dean said.

-Good night Dean. John said.

Dean then hung his phone up putting it on his night stand then throwing his head back on the pillow sighing then Seth looks over from his laptop.

"Everything ok Dean?" Seth asked.

"I want it to be Monday already, this has to be the longest weekend ever". Dean said.

"Dude it's one more day alright i'm sure you can handle one more day". Seth said.

"It'll be one long ass day". Dean said.

"But hey look it's our day off maybe you can go out and look for a gift for Lily her birthday is Tuesday right". Seth said.

"Yeah". Dean said.

"So tomorrow go look for a gift i'll even come with i'm sure Roman will come too". Seth said.

"Alright i'm sure i'll find something". Dean said.

"That's the spirit man". Seth said.

Dean then laid on his bed lost in his thoughts while Seth was on his laptop.

John's house

John had just hung up the phone after talking to Dean.

"G'night daddy i love you". Lily said sleepy.

John tucked the blanket around her more then kissed her head.

"G'night sweetie i love you too". John said.

He then quietly left the room closing the door behind him then heading downstairs to see that the kitchen was clean and everyone was outside drinking wine.

"She asleep?" Nikki asked.

"Yeah she just went to sleep after talking to Dean". John said.

"So does that mean Nikki will be the step mom?" Brie asked.

John and Nikki looked at each other then Nikki sipped her wine and John drank some of his.

"Dean asked us to tone down our relationship around her so she doesn't get the wrong idea of Nikki trying to replace her mom". John said.

"And i'm alright with that i don't want to replace Lily's mom i never could but i do believe i can be the best female role model ever". Nikki said.

"That's great Nikki". Brie said.

"I agree you will be a good female role model in her life". Daniel said.

"But John how does it feel to be a father?" Brie asked.

"So far it's been a great experience, i love being a dad it's the best title i could have". John said.

"Does that mean you would like to have another child some day? Maybe give Lily a brother or sister?" Nikki asked.

"One day maybe but for now i'll stick with just Lily". John said.

The four continued drinking their wine then heading to bed, before John went to bed he checked in on Lily and found her sleeping peacefully with her hair scattering her face and the blanket hanging to the floor so he picks it up and covers her back up with it and she slightly stirs.

"Daddy?" Lily asked with her voice heavy with sleep.

"Shh sweetheart go back to sleep alright". John whispered.

She nodded and he kissed her head then left the room going to his own for the night so far this weekend is going better than he expected.


	21. Chapter 21

Today is the last day that Lily will be with John for the weekend it was weird how time flew by so fast, John was kinda disappointed that Lily would be going back to Dean the next day so he's gonna make today the best day he can for Lily. First they all planned for a day at the beach then they were gonna have a barbecue he was gonna be determined to make this a great day for Lily.

"This is gonna be a great day John". Nikki said.

"I can't believe the weekend went by that fast though it felt like i just got her". John said.

"Well you'll see her again she travels with Dean everywhere so you're bound to see her plus i'm sure that you'll be able to watch her while Dean is in the ring". Nikki said.

"Nikki's right John you'll see her all the time whether she's with you or with Dean you'll always see her". Brie said.

Lily then came down the steps dressed in her bathing suit with short and a tank top covering the swim suit.

"I'm ready dad". Lily said.

"She's a fast kid". Nikki said.

"Alright sweetheart while we get ready why don't you eat something". John said.

"Ok".Lily said.

While the adults got ready Lily sat down and began eating some cereal.

Meanwhile

Dean, Seth, and Roman were in a local mall looking for a gift for Lily since her birthday was in a couple days.

"Know what to get her yet?" Seth asked.

"Nope not yet i was never really good with gifts". Dean said.

"Why not get her something useful? Something to keep her occupied while were on the road". Roman said.

"Like what?" Dean asked.

"A IPad, a portable dvd player, some movies, stuff like that it'll keep her occupied". Roman said.

"She does like action movies, she has been asking for some". Dean said.

"There you go". Roman said.

The trio then went to different store to find Lily something and after a while they each found something different for her, Dean had found her the portable dvd player, Roman found some movies, and Seth a new backpack.

"Hey i thought we agreed on a limit Dean". Seth said.

"She's my niece i can get her what i want, i'm allowed to spoil her". Dean said.

"Anything else we need while were here?" Roman asked.

"Swimming trunks, Lily wants a beach party". Dean said.

"Good choice". Seth said.

They then went to go find some swimming trunk and a few other things they might need, once they were finished they headed back to the hotel so they can get ready for the next couple of days. Dean had started wrapping Lily's gift and to Seth and Roman's surprise he's doing quite well they are finding out more about Dean.

"I didn't know you can wrap presents like that". Seth said.

"At first i sucked at it couldn't get it right to save my life then...Grace helped me until i got it right took a while and few rolls of wrapping paper and i finally got it". Dean said.

"You know if Grace could see you now she be so proud of you". Seth said.

"She would Dean, you're doing great with Lily she be proud of the both of you". Roman said.

Dean then wiped his eyes from the burning tears that were threatening to fall he then cleared his throat.

"After Grace passed away i didn't know if i could handle it all you know being on the road, taking care of Lily, doing it all by myself with no help i mean i was barely able to take care of myself after she died then i had to help Lily i didn't know if i could handle it all". Dean said.

"Hey you did handle it and you have help man you have me, Roman, hell you have John to help you. You're not alone in this anymore alright you don't have to do this alone or by yourself anymore". Seth said.

"Seth's right you're not alone in this anymore you can always ask for help". Roman said.

"I'm always use to doing stuff on my own i never asked for help for anything". Dean said.

"Well now you can ask for help if you like it or not". Seth said.

"Let's just finish this and get it all packed". Roman said.

The three men then finished wrapping the gifts and packed it away securely in their luggage then spent the day watching football.

While

Lily was waiting on the adults to finish getting ready then once they were finished they all headed to the beach, once there they all put sun screen on then after that Lily went for the water to swim while the adults talked for a while. Soon it was time for lunch and they all sat on the beach and ate.

"So Lily your birthday is in a couple of days are you excited". Brie said.

"I am so excited". Lily said.

"What will your favorite part be?" Nikki asked.

"The party, i never had a beach party before so this should be fun". Lily said.

After they ate Lily had to wait before she went swimming again so she and John were building sand castles with the set he had gotten her, after they waited they all headed in the water to swim for a while. It started to get a little late so everyone had packed up everything and headed back to John's house so they can get started on the barbecue, once at the house John had sent Lily to clean up while they got everything ready. They had on the grill hamburgers, chicken, hot dogs, and for the sides they had mashed potatoes, green beans, potato salad, and corn on the cob. The adults had wine to drink while Lily had soda. Lily then came back down dressed in shorts and a tank top and her hair in a lopsided ponytail.

"Come here sweetie and let's fix your hair". Nikki said.

"Ok". Lily said.

Nikki then worked on her hair while John and Daniel cooked on the grill, after a while the food was ready and everyone made their plates. While she was eating Lily then started to fall asleep at the table so John had went and picked her up taking her to her room to tuck her in for the night but not before calling Dean.

-Hi sweetheart. Dean said.

-Hi Uncle Dean. Lily said sleepy.

-Have fun today sweetie? Dean asked.

-I did we spent the whole day at the beach then we had a barbecue. Lily said.

-Sounds like you had a fun day today sweetheart. Dean said.

-I did. Lily said.

Lily yawned making Dean chuckle on the other end.

-Go to sleep sweetheart and i'll see you tomorrow ok. Dean said.

-Ok good night Uncle Dean. Lily said.

-Sweet dreams sweetheart. Dean said.

Lily then blindly gave the phone back to John as she then fell asleep.

-Alright she'll be out for the night Dean i'll see you tomorrow when i drop her off. John said.

-Alright and we need to talk tomorrow. Dean said.

-Ok see you then. John said.

John then hung the phone up then went down to clean the kitchen and after that was finished all the adults went to bed. John went to bed with a smile on his face because he had the best weekend ever with his daughter.


	22. Chapter 22

Today Lily goes back to Dean it disappoints John a little but he'll still see her when they travel, they had to leave early in the morning so Lily sorta gave a small fight but just as they got on the plane John laid her down and covered her up then she was out like a light. The flight took a while but they finally landed and headed to the arena where Monday Night Raw is being held but first they stopped to get breakfast and coffee.

"So Lily did you have fun this weekend?" Nikki asked.

"I had so much fun i can't wait to do it again. Thanks dad, thanks Nikki". Lily said.

"Your welcome honey". John said.

"Your welcome sweetie". Nikki said.

After they ate they headed to the arena Nikki had texted Dean saying that they be on there way shortly.

Meanwhile

Dean, Seth, and Roman had arrived at the arena they signed a few autographs and took pictures with fans, just as they got inside the arena Dean's phone buzzed signaling a text message he reached and grabbed his phone unlocking it then reading the message from Nikki.

-Be there soon. Nikki.

Then a smile appeared on Dean's face just as he put his phone back in his pocket, Seth and Roman then noticed their friend in a much better mood then the one he was in before.

"What got you in a good mood?" Seth asked.

"Nikki just texted me, they will be here soon". Dean said.

"See did one weekend kill you?" Roman asked.

"Pretty much. Ever since i had Lily she never left my side for more than a few minutes this was plenty enough to drive me crazy". Dean said.

"Well after a while you'll get use to it". Roman said,

"You guys are still coming to her party tomorrow right?" Dean asked.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world". Seth said.

"I'm in". Roman said.

While the three men continued to talk John, Nikki, and Lily had finally arrived to the arena, John parked the car while Nikki and Lily got out they got the luggage and headed in. Once they got close enough Lily saw someone from behind with dirty blonde hair and a leather jacket she knew it was her uncle so she looked both ways then ran excitedly back to her uncle.

"Uncle Dean". Lily said excitedly.

Dean then turned around to see his niece coming at him so he bent down and caught her holding her tightly and kissing her head.

"There's my girl, how was your weekend sweetheart". Dean said.

"It was good". Lily said.

"I'm glad you had fun sweetheart". Dean said.

He then saw that John and Nikki weren't far behind and he did have to talk to John so he needed someone to watch Lily for a few minutes.

"Sweetheart go with Seth and Roman i need to talk to your dad about something alright". Dean said.

"Alright Uncle Dean". Lily said.

Dean then kissed her head just as Roman took her hand then Nikki went inside so John can talk to Dean.

"Hey Dean". John said.

"Hey". Dean said.

"So what did you need to talk to me about". John said.

"Now that Lily is traveling with us she's going to need some type of education and since were on the road all the time i figured we can home-school her". Dean said.

"That'll work". John said.

"There's only one problem, she's dyslexic and has dyscalculia". Dean said.

"I thought she liked to read and write". John said.

"She does, she was getting tutored for it and she can read material a bit more advanced for her. Her writing has improved a lot but if she doesn't get a tutor to help her she will get frustrated and lose it". Dean said.

"Alright we can find her a good tutor for that and get her signed up for homeschooling". John said.

"I guess we can do it some time later today or after her birthday". Dean said.

"Well we could sign her up for homeschooling now then we find some tutors later". John said.

"I like that idea". Dean said.

The two men then went to go drop their stuff off in their locker rooms then went online to sign Lily up for homeschooling, once that was finished they had to start preparing for Raw so they figured they can wait a couple more days before finding a tutor. They then went their separate way for the mean time so they can prepare for the show, when Dean got to the locker room he heard Lily going on about how excited she is to be celebrating her birthday the next day and what they were gonna do on the beach, etc. Dean had a smile on his face because when Lily was happy he was happy.

"What are you guys talking about?" Dean asked knowing the answer.

"My birthday tomorrow, i'm really excited Uncle Dean". Lily said.

"I bet you are sweetheart". Dean said.

While the guys got ready Lily was on her tablet, after the guys got ready Dean saw the time and since they were starting off the show Dean had to get Lily to John and out in the ring fast. Dean took his niece's hand and they sped walked to John's locker room with Roman and Seth in tow, once they were there Dean knocked because he didn't want her walking in on John changing or anything. After a minute John opened the door and saw Dean there with Lily.

"I got her you guys go do your thing". John said.

"Thanks man. Alright Lily you be good for your dad and stay in the room, do you understand me". Dean said.

"Yes Uncle Dean". Lily said.

"That's my girl". Dean said.

He then kissed her head then left her with John, then he along with Roman and Seth went out to start the show off. Their music hit and they make their way down from the crowd they hop the barricade then get in the ring and they go for mics.

"Last week you saw something you don't see very often and you're not likely to see it again, you saw all three members of the shield laid out flat on our backs. Yeah we got the crap kicked out of us but it's cool, it's alright we might go down but we won't stay down if you're keeping score at home you'll see were up much more then down. Were standing tall in this ring don't make a mistake about it, let me make myself very clear right now. WE WANT EVOLUTION!" Dean yelled.

Dean then passed the mic off to Seth.

"Let me make one thing perfectly clear, we are NOT running from Evolution we are running TOO Evolution and if they have gut if they think they're the men they think they are they will accept our challenge for a rematch and we will run through Evolution. When they show up here tonight were gonna hunt them down they're good you know what Evolution is good let's not take that away from them they are former world champions, guys who main evented WrestleMania, Evolution is good yeah we get it you were good. You were really good because you're not the Evolution you once were because you can't evolve into what it takes to beat The Shield". Seth said he then turned to look at Roman. "You alright big man i see you pacing back there you got something to say".

Roman then took the mic from his friend and tried to keep his cool.

"A week ago you victimized my brothers, you ambushed me, you bloodied me, you RKO'd me, you pedigreed me, you triple power bombed me, and all of that made me realize, is that all you got? Because if it is you got a serious problem, you have a serious problem and we're gonna teach you we can serve our brand of justice cold, we can serve it so slow we gonna teach you the concept of payback, we're gonna teach you to believe in The Shield and i'm gonna teach you personality to believe in me". Roman said.

Dean then took back the mic for a quick second.

"Triple H i warned you once, i warned all of you and if i have to tell you one more time to leave my niece alone i will take you out. My niece stays out of this i said it before and i'll say it again i don't care who you are hell you could be the President of the United States for all i give a damn but if you threaten or touch my niece again i will end you". Dean said in a threatening voice.

They then start to talk to each other then up on the trion they saw a limo coming into the arena and when they saw Triple H, Randy, and Batista get out they all got out the ring and headed backstage towards them. Triple H had just signed something and just as they were walking Seth jumps out then Dean and Roman begins to attack, Seth has a hold of Hunter while Dean has Randy and Roman has Batista, it took security and refs to break up the fight between the six men. The refs were finally able to get Dean, Seth, and Roman away from the other men. Just then Dean wanted to check on Lily to see how she was doing with John.

"I'm going to see Lily". Dean said.

"Alright meet back at the hideout when you're finished". Seth said.

"Gotcha". Dean said.

Once Dean was away heading towards John's locker room leaving Seth to wonder about something.

"You don't really think that they'll hurt Lily do you?" Seth asked.

"I don't know Seth". Roman said.

The two men then head to their locker room, while Dean had just gotten to John's locker room and when he opened the door he heard giggling which put him in a better mood. He saw John and Lily watching videos on YouTube so when he cracked the door knocking on it the two people looked over and saw him.

"Hi Uncle Dean". Lily said.

"Hey sweetheart what are you up too". Dean said.

"Nothing watching videos with dad and doing some last minute birthday stuff". Lily said.

"Well after the show tonight were all flying down to Florida so make sure you don't leave anything". Dean said.

"I will". Lily said.

"Sweetie stay here for a couple minutes i have to talk to your uncle about something". John said.

"Ok". Lily said.

Dean was confused at why John would need to talk to him but he went with it, once the two men were in the hallway John shut the door so Lily won't overhear them.

"What's up John". Dean said.

"While Lily was on her IPad, i was looking around for tutors who can help her with her learning disabilities ". John said.

"John i said we can worry about that later it doesn't have to be done right now". Dean said.

"I know but if we figure it out now we don't have to worry about it later". John said.

"Well i have to head back to the hideout to meet Seth and Roman i'll be back after Roman's match, John please whatever you do don't let Lily out of this room by herself if you have to go anywhere take her with you i don't want her to be left by herself for any reason". Dean said.

John knew after that one time when Lily was by herself she got caught and neither man wanted her to be in harm's way by either feud going on.

"Alright". John said.

Dean then went back in and told Lily that he'll get her after Roman's match he then kissed her head then left to go to the hideout so they can be ready for Evolution.

Ring

Triple H, Randy, and Batista are in the ring, Triple H then begins to talk.

"The Shield, you want a rematch at payback? You want a rematch for a match that you already won fine then you get your rematch but this one will be different because all gloves will be off and Evolution will do what we do, we will take you apart one by one we will start let's start with Dean Ambrose, the guy that said 'do we look humble to you?' no you don't yet but you will and when we're done with you Ambrose were gonna move to the architect of The Shield, Seth Rollins and i'm gonna pull that little humming bird's wings off myself and when we're done with him we're gonna move on to the big dog, Roman Reigns. You want us to believe in you do you Roman when we get to you were gonna take our time because we are going to make an example out of Roman Reigns. You see the example we make out of Roman Reigns, he will be the member of The Shield that does not come back from Payback, Roman Reigns you will fail to adapt and at payback you will-". Triple H said then being cut off.

Seth had came up behind and pulling on Hunter's leg attacking him so while Seth dealt with Hunter, Dean and Roman dealt with Randy and Batista, the fight was everywhere in the ring and once Evolution was out of the ring The Shield was in standing tall.

They then started the match between Roman and Batista.

(Skips time)

Half of the match has gone by and Roman is in control of Batista, just as Roman got out of the ring to deliver boot to the face on Batista, Hunter and Randy stopped him then Seth and Dean were in the ring jumping back on the rope then flying out the middle part knocking down Hunter and Randy then Roman was able to deliver his move. Seth and Dean were fighting Randy and Hunter outside the ring, Dean has Randy by the barricade kicking him while Seth has Hunter at the announce table. Hunter threw Seth over the table and he struggled to get up, he then went over to Roman and tugged on his left leg and pulled him out of the ring, just as he was about to do a pedigree Seth jumped from on top of the announce table on to Hunter knocking him down and releasing his hold on Roman. Just then Seth and Dean rolled Hunter in the ring and Dean saw an opportunity right in front of him, he wanted to take Triple H out for threatening his niece, Evolution was surrounded by The Shield. Dean attacked Hunter, Seth attacked Randy and Roman attacked Batista just then as the assault went on Stephanie came out and had some of the other superstars come out to help her husband and his team. Once the superstars from the back came out it was a fight between them and The Shield, Dean and Seth were thrown out of the ring while Roman laid inside the ring still getting attacked by the superstars, Hunter then went for a chair to bring in the ring and just as he was about to attack Roman with it he got speared then the superstars once again attacked Roman jumping on top of him, Seth and Dean got back in the ring with chairs of their own and started to clean house with the superstars, during the attack Dean was able to perform dirty deeds on Fandango making his head hit the chair then Seth did a curb stomp on Curtis Axel, finally Roman superman punched Heath Slater and speared Ryback then they triple powerbombed Ryback and they stand tall in the ring while Evolution is at the top of the ramp looking in the ring.

While

Lily was watching the entire segment with her uncle and got nervous the whole time making John notice.

"Lily, what's wrong sweetheart?" John asked.

"I was scared that Uncle Dean got hurt out there". Lily said.

"Lily trust me when i say nobody can hurt your uncle and nobody can take him down not without a fight". John said.

"But what if he gets really hurt?" Lily asked.

"He gets right back up and fights back". John said.

"I wanna be like you and Uncle Dean when i grow up". Lily said proudly.

"You wanna wrestle?" John asked.

"Yeah". Lily said.

"I can say this you got my determination and your uncle's stubbornness". John said.

"I do not". Lily said.

"Well we should get packed because we have to head out soon so we can make our flight". John said.

"Ok". Lily said.

While they got their stuff packed John heard a knock on his door and he went to open it, it was Dean, Seth, and Roman.

"You guys were awesome tonight". John said.

"Thanks man". Seth said.

"You ready to go sweetheart?" Dean asked his niece.

"Yup". Lily said.

Just then Nikki, Brie and Daniel were there too, they drove to the airport in their own vehicles and on the way there Lily started to go in and out of sleep till she finally fell asleep laying her head on Dean's shoulder, Dean felt something heavy on his shoulder till he looked down and saw Lily sleeping peacefully so he took a sweater and covered her up then kissed her head. They finally got to the airport, John had his private plane there and while all the luggage was being put on every one went on the plane, Dean was trying to be careful to not wake Lily up so once he got on the plane he laid her down and covered her with the blanket then kissed her head. After a little while the plane took off, everyone on the plane was asleep except Dean and John they were quietly talking.

"So how was everything?" Dean asked.

"It was fine she actually told me something". John said.

"What". Dean said.

"She said when she grows up she wants to wrestle like us". John said.

"Well what can i say it's in her blood". Dean said.

After a while Dean then went to sleep he gently picked Lily up and tucked her into his side and held her protectively, he kissed her head then slowly drifted off to sleep while they were still flying to Florida.


	23. Chapter 23

They finally arrive in Florida and since it was still late when they got to John's house they all went to the guest bedrooms and fell asleep but Lily requested that Dean stay in her room for the night and he did, Dean had his niece tucked into his side as he held her while she slept he was thinking how Lily is growing up so fast it seemed like just yesterday she was this little innocent baby in diapers now she's a 9 year old. Where has all the time gone? Then something crept into his mind, this would be the first birthday that Lily wouldn't be with her mother and he didn't know how she would react but if she needed him he will be there for her, after a while Dean finally fell asleep.

The next morning

Dean was awoken from his sleep by Lily jumping on the bed excitedly.

"Lily, sweetheart stop jumping before you fall". Dean said.

"I can't Uncle Dean i'm too excited". Lily said.

"Let me guess it's your birthday". Dean said.

"Yup and i'm super excited for my party later". Lily said.

The young girl then stopped jumping on the bed and got her clothes and went to the bathroom while she got dressed, when she came out she saw Dean going through his luggage for his clothes she then quickly made her bed then went downstairs for breakfast, when she got down there she saw John, Nikki, Brie, Daniel, Seth, and Roman trying to be quiet as possible thinking Lily is still asleep till she announces herself in the room.

"Good morning". Lily said excitedly.

All the adults turned around a bit startled then relax as they see Lily.

"Good morning Lily and happy birthday". John said.

"Happy birthday kiddo". Daniel said.

"Happy birthday sweetie". Nikki said.

"Happy birthday sweetheart". Brie said.

"Happy birthday kid". Seth said.

"Happy birthday baby girl". Roman said.

"Thank you". Lily said.

The adults had saw Dean come down and he put his finger to his lips to keep them quiet so he tip toed down the steps and snuck up behind his niece hugging her from behind making her squeal in excitement then kissing her cheek.

"Happy birthday sweetheart". Dean said.

"Thank you Uncle Dean". Lily said.

"Alright Lily time for breakfast". John said.

She went to the table but since the chairs were a bit high Dean lifted her up effortlessly and sat her down then her eyes widened at what she saw on the table for breakfast, there were trays of food such as chocolate chip pancakes, eggs, bacon, sausage, orange juice, chocolate milk, she hadn't seen that much food on one table before.

"This looks delicious". Lily said.

"Well let's eat up we have a day of fun in the sun ahead of us". John said.

They all dug into their breakfast while Lily was trying to hurry by wolfing down her food so they can head out sooner.

"Slow down sweetheart were not going anywhere yet". Dean said.

"I'm just excited Uncle Dean". Lily said.

After a little while they finished breakfast and cleaned the kitchen then they went to their rooms to get their beach stuff, while Dean was getting his stuff he pulled out a photo album that's another gift for Lily it's pictures of her, Grace, and Dean from when she was a baby till when she turned 8 years old. It pained him that his sister will never get to see Lily grow up, go to prom, graduate high school, get married, have children of her own one day, he got a few tears in his eyes but he quickly wiped them. Seth and Roman were wondering what was keeping their friend so they went to check on him and saw him holding something.

"What's that?" Seth asked.

Dean was startled and hid the album behind his back then took a breath because it was his friends and not his niece.

"It's nothing". Dean said.

"You were clearly holding something". Roman said.

"No i wasn't". Dean said.

"What was it Dean". Seth replied.

Dean sighed knowing they won't give up without an answer so he pulls it out and looks down at it.

"It's a...a photo album for Lily, it has pictures from when she was a baby till she was 8. Grace wanted to give it to her when she was older so she can cherish the memories but uh since she passed we couldn't finish it with her". Dean said.

"You could still finish it Dean, just add pictures as you go". Seth said.

Dean opened it and found a picture of him and Lily as a toddler, he was covered in her food as he had a small smile on his face.

"This was taken when Lily was 2, Grace had asked me to give Lily her lunch and i ended up wearing most of it". Dean said.

*Flashback*

Dean was in a small kitchen with his young niece while his sister Grace was on the phone with her job, she asked him to give Lily her lunch while she was on the phone.

"Alright sweetheart time for lunch". Dean said.

The small plate had a few chicken nuggets, mashed potatoes, and peas with a sippy cup of juice, she still wanted to play but she had to eat. She started to play with her food but ate a few bites when Dean looked away for a minute then turned back around she had taken some mashed potatoes and threw them at his shirt, by this time Grace was off her phone and took a picture of it. Dean didn't get mad at his niece because he had a small smile on his face because he knew he could never get mad at her for anything she does.

*Back to reality*

"It's like she's growing up too fast ya know, one minute she's a baby then a toddler now she's 9 years old, where did 9 years go?" Dean said.

"Time flies by man". Seth said.

"We should get our stuff before they send a search party for us". Roman said.

"Yeah". Seth said.

Dean then put the album back so he can give it to Lily later when no one's around, he then quickly packed his beach stuff then headed downstairs to see everyone ready for the day at the beach. The beach was only a few minutes away from John's house so they walked over Dean had picked Lily up setting her on his shoulders so she could take in the view. It was a beautiful day at the beach, the weather was perfect, the water looked amazing, it was going to be a great day and nothing could ruin that. They picked the perfect place in the shade, the girls took Lily to the restroom so she can change into her swimsuit while the guys went and changed in their swim trunks once everyone was finished Lily was just about to bolt for the water when Dean called her back.

"You forget something sweetheart". Dean said.

"What". Lily said.

"Sunscreen, you don't wanna get sunburn". Dean said.

He then helped her apply it then once she was finished she grabbed his hand and bolted for the water leaving everyone chuckling.

"That girl has a lot of energy". Daniel said.

"No kidding". Brie said.

Once everyone had their stuff sat down they joined Lily and Dean in the water playing a game of Marco polo, they then started to splash the water at each other. It was then time for lunch so everyone went to get pizza, Lily had to wait to go swimming again so she got an idea she got her shovel and started digging.

"What are you doing over there sweetheart". Dean asked chuckling.

"I wanna bury someone in the sand". Lily said.

Dean then volunteered for it and she started to cover his body in sand just as everyone joined in to help, once they finished Dean got back up so they can go for one more swim before they left for Lily's birthday dinner. It was now nearing 5 in the evening so everyone packed their stuff up and headed back to John's house so they can wash up.

After everyone was finished washing up and changed their clothes they went out back so John can grill some steaks, hamburgers, hot dogs, while the girls were making some sides, Lily was playing basketball with Dean and she was beating him.

"Wow Dean you're getting your butt kicked by your 9 year old niece". Roman said chuckling.

"Oh like you can do better". Dean said.

"I know i can do better". Roman said.

Dean then passed Roman the ball as he started to play a one on one game with Lily, before he knew it he was getting beat as well.

"Now what was that Roman who's getting beat by a 9 year old". Dean said.

"She's good i'll give her that". Roman said.

Dinner was then finished and everyone gathered at the table and began to eat, Lily was chatting about how she enjoyed her day with her new family then after dinner it was time for cake.

"Alright sweetheart close your eyes". Dean said.

"Ok". Lily said.

When she had her eyes closed firmly Dean went in and got her cake and once he brought it out he put a candle that was a number 9 and then brought out a lighter and lit the candle.

"Alright sweetheart open your eyes". Dean said.

When Lily opened her eyes she saw a medium size chocolate cake with chocolate frosting which was her favorite, everyone then sang 'happy birthday' and she blew out her candle and the cake was served, Dean then took a small glob of frosting and dabbed it on Lily's nose making her laugh. Once the cake was put away it was time for present to end the day.

"Alright sweetie you sit here and we'll go get our presents for you". John said.

"Ok". Lily said.

All the adults went and got their gifts as Lily waited patiently for them to come back they finally came back and John gave her, her first gift.

"Happy birthday sweetie". John said.

Lily excitedly opened it and it was a new laptop.

"I love it thank you dad". Lily said hugging him.

"Your welcome sweetie". John said.

Then it was Nikki and Brie's turn.

"Happy birthday honey". Brie said.

"We hope you like it". Nikki said.

She reached in the bag and pulled out a cute red dress along with black leggings and new shoes.

"Thank you Nikki, thank you Brie". Lily said hugging the two women.

"Your welcome sweetie". Nikki said.

"Your welcome honey". Brie said.

It was then Daniel's turn.

"Happy birthday kiddo". Daniel said.

When she opened it, it was a copy of the first three fast and furious movies.

"I love this movie, thank you Daniel". Lily said hugging him.

"Your welcome kiddo". Daniel said.

It was then Roman's turn.

"Happy birthday baby girl". Roman said.

She opened it and it was the remaining fast and furious movies.

"Thank you Roman". Lily said.

"Your welcome". Roman said.

It was then Seth's turn.

"Happy birthday munchkin". Seth said.

She reached in the bag and pulled out a new backpack along with a pair of new headphones.

"Thank you Seth". Lily said.

"Your welcome". Seth said.

It was finally Dean's turn.

"Happy birthday sweetheart". Dean said.

She opened it and it was a portable dvd player.

"Thank you Uncle Dean". Lily said hugging him.

"Your welcome sweetheart". Dean said hugging her back.

It was now 10 o'clock and it was an hour past Lily's curfew so she had to go to bed since they let her stay up an hour past her curfew, she was really sleepy so Dean picked her up and carried her but before she left she said something to the group.

"Thank you everyone, i love all my gifts and i had so much fun today". Lily said.

"Your welcome". They said together.

Dean then took his niece up to her room and while she was in the bathroom changing for bed he went in his case and brought out the photo album then Lily came out making Dean look up.

"Come here sweetheart i have one more gift for you". Dean said.

The young girl went over to her uncle and sat down beside him and he pulled the album out in front of him.

"Your mom wanted you to have this when you're older but you can have it now". Dean said.

She took the album and opened it then when she saw the baby pictures of her with her mom or with her and Dean it brought tears to the young girl's eyes but she wiped them but continued to go through it till it stops.

"Do you think we could add more to it Uncle Dean?" Lily asked.

"Of course sweetheart". Dean said.

"Thank you Uncle Dean, i love it". Lily said.

"Your welcome sweetheart happy birthday". Dean said.

Dean then went and uncovered her blanket so she can get under then tucked the blanket around her just as she was starting to nod off, he brushed some hair off her forehead just as her eyes started to droop close.

"G'night Uncle Dean". Lily said falling asleep.

"Sweet dreams sweetheart". Dean whispered.

He kissed her head then tucked it around her some more then went off to his room for the night.


	24. Chapter 24

A few weeks later

It's a week before the Payback ppv all the emotions and tenses are high inside everyone, Dean tried for the sake of his niece to keep his calm but couldn't he also noticed something was wrong with Lily. She was more moody, agitated, angry, almost like him so while John was getting ready for the show, Seth and Roman were in catering he wanted to talk to Lily to see what was bothering her.

"Lily, what's wrong sweetheart". Dean said gently.

"Nothing". Lily mumbled angrily.

"I can't help you until i know what's wrong". Dean said.

"I said nothing i'm fine!" Lily yelled.

Dean was taken back at his niece's outburst he knew she never acted like this at all.

"Lily Grace Ambrose i suggest you calm yourself down and watch your attitude and mouth right now". Dean said firmly.

"Just go away and leave me alone". Lily sobbed.

Lily started to sob in something that looked familiar to Dean, it was one of Grace's shirts he forgot that he had packed some of them for Lily to keep as a reminder of her mother then when she started to cry all the anger and frustration left his body as a sad expression appeared on his face as he sat next to her and gathered her in his arms. Lily wrapped her arms tightly around his neck burying her face in his shoulder crying her eyes out.

"Alright sweetheart shh it's ok it's alright, i'm sorry i yelled at you. Shh sweetheart shh it's alright everything will be alright baby just calm down". Dean soothed.

After a few minutes Lily's cries has turned to soft hiccups Dean had wiped her face of all the tears but she was still to upset to talk.

"Sweetheart what's wrong, i can't help you until you tell me". Dean said gently.

"I-it's m-mom's first birthday that's she's not here with us". Lily said.

Dean shut his eyes tightly and forgot that Grace's birthday was this week he was hoping that it wouldn't effect him or Lily but sadly no it effected her more than it did to him.

"I'm sorry i yelled at you Uncle Dean i really am i just didn't know how to tell you". Lily said.

"Sweetheart you know you can talk to me about anything you know that".Dean said.

"I didn't wanna get you upset before your contract signing tonight". Lily said.

"Aw sweetheart it doesn't matter what i'm doing tonight if it's a match, a signing, whatever you can talk to me about anything". Dean said.

"I just didn't want to upset you". Lily said.

Dean hugged his niece tighter to him god how she reminded him so much of Grace because she would do the same thing he kissed the top of her head and just held her, Seth and Roman had came through the door and stopped when they saw Dean having a moment they then stepped back out so they can give the two some privacy. Dean had heard the door open and saw his friends so he decided he can spend time with Lily after the show because he had gotten an idea but he have to tell John what it is first so he won't be freaking out.

"You guys can come in now". Dean said.

Seth and Roman had re-entered the room grabbing their vest then putting them on.

"Everything good here?" Seth asked.

"Yeah everything's fine, would you guys mind watching her for a few minutes i gotta talk to Cena about something". Dean said.

"Sure". They said.

"Can i come to Uncle Dean?" Lily asked.

"Sorry sweetheart this is conversation is for adults only but once he's finished in the ring i'll take you to see him". Dean said.

"Alright". Lily said.

"Be good for Seth and Roman i'll be right back". Dean said.

"Ok". Lily said.

Dean kissed her head then left going to John's locker room, once he gets there he knocks on the door and waits for John.

"Dean? Is everything alright? Is Lily ok?" John asked.

"We need to talk is now a good time". Dean said.

"Yeah yeah come in". John said.

When Dean walked in he kept his head down because it hurt him to say it.

"Hey what is it". John said.

"After the show tonight me and Lily are going back to Cincinnati for a few days. I thought i should tell you and not have you freak out that were gone". Dean said.

"Is everything alright though?" John asked.

Dean let out a small sigh then answered. "It's Grace's first birthday and she's not here for it, Lily's taking it pretty hard so i figured i can take her to see Grace's grave and put some flowers down. We haven't been there since...since she was buried.

"Dean i'm so sorry you and Lily take as long as you two need i'll be fine here". John said.

"I didn't even think it would affect Lily very much". Dean said.

"She's still a kid Dean and she lost her mother that'll still leave a emotional scar on a child. And anything that's a reminder of Grace will hurt her". John said.

"Well i still thought i come and tell you so you won't be freaking out about where she is or anything like that". Dean said.

"Alright thanks for telling me you just take care of Lily". John said.

"I'll bring her by before we leave later". Dean said.

"I'll be here". John said.

Dean then went back to the locker room so he, Seth, and Roman can prepare for the contract signing later when he got there Lily was hugging her mother's shirt close to her chest inhaling the scent he wouldn't admit it or show it but it was killing him inside as well.

"Hey you alright?" Seth asked.

Dean was broke from his thoughts when Seth spoke up after tying his boots.

"Yeah yeah i'm fine can i talk to you guys outside real quick". Dean said.

"Yeah". They said.

"We'll be outside sweetheart". Dean said.

"Ok". Lily said.

Dean then went out to the hall to see his friends.

"What's up Dean". Roman said.

"After the show tonight me and Lily are heading to Cincinnati for a couple of days but we'll be back in time for Smack down". Dean said.

"Is everything ok Dean?" Seth asked.

Dean let out a sad sigh. "It's Grace's birthday this week so i'm taking Lily to put flowers on her grave".

"Oh man will you guys be alright". Roman replied.

"Yeah we'll be fine but Lily is still having a hard time opening up about it". Dean said.

"She's a kid Dean she lost her mom that's a lot for a kid to handle especially at her age, losing a parent at an age like that it's hard she doesn't wanna talk about it because she's not ready yet just give her some time and i'm sure she'll wanna talk about it". Seth said.

"Lily acted out tonight and she has never done that before ever". Dean said.

"Maybe because of her mom's birthday it triggered something has she ever done it with John". Roman replied.

"He hasn't said anything". Dean said.

"Well just to be sure ask him about it". Roman said.

Dean felt the tears stinging and burning as they were pooling in his eyes he wiped them fast before they could fall.

"Hey it's gonna be alright man". Seth said.

"I just miss Gracie so much". Dean said with his voice cracked.

What Dean didn't know is that Lily had opened the door and saw so she stepped out and hugged his leg tightly, Dean felt small arms wrap around his leg so he looked down to see his young niece hugging him he coughed clearing his throat as he picked her up hugging her.

"It'll be alright Uncle Dean, mom's watching over us every day and every night". Lily whispered in his ear.

Dean chuckled and kissed her temple. "Yes she is sweetheart yes she is".

Ring

Bray Wyatt is in the ring talking about his last man standing match with John at Payback on Sunday, he then has Luke Harper and Eric Rowan seize Jerry Lawler. Harper and Rowan then forced the older commentator in a chair as he went on about 'unnecessary evil' just as he was forcibly picked up out the chair and just as Wyatt was about to do Sister Abigail John's music hits and he ran down the ramp slid under the ring and started to fight against Harper and Rowan but they caught him holding him.

"Now John i am going to hurt you, at Payback i am going to end you John Cena. But right now i want you to watch your friend fall and i want you to understand that this is all your fault just as it is your fault that your precious little girl grew up with out a father". Bray said chuckling.

He then threw the mic down and positioned Jerry for Sister Abigail then before he could do anything The Usos' came out and doubled kicked Harper and Rowan then John had went after Bray while Jerry safely got out of the ring. The Wyatts' then retreated back up the ramp still watching the trio in the ring, John then went for a mic.

"Enough is enough! You have just crossed some serious lines Bray Wyatt. When you first got here everyone was excited including me now look at you, you look different. Your intriguing, charismatic, when you speak people listen but Bray do you even listen to yourself you just said your a god. Abraham Lincoln once said 'when you test a man's character you give him power', you got a taste of that power and it's made you sick 's made you sick you look at what you just tried to do, because an innocent man doesn't think the same way you do you tried to eliminate him. That's not a necessary evil Bray that is just plain evil, i believe in who i am and i believe what i do. And whether the family likes it or not you need to be stopped. And payback, payback is not about winning, it's not about losing, it's about being the last man standing. You have accused me of living a lie, you have attacked my resolve and now you wanna punish innocent people for what they believe in. You take a look at me my man because at Payback i bring you to justice and Bray Wyatt for you justice maybe blind but for you payback will be a bitch. And if you ever mention or breath a word of my daughter that will be the last thing you ever do". John said.

John's music then plays throughout the speakers, then just as he goes backstage he saw Dean waiting for him.

"Look i didn't mean for him to find out about Lily i swear. I don't even know how he found out". John said.

"As long as she doesn't get involved in anything and she doesn't get hurt i won't have to kick anybody's ass and you'll still be able to see her". Dean said.

"Can i see her?" John asked.

"Yeah. But i'm serious John i don't want her involved in anything i'm still pissed that Evolution did it and trust me they'll get what's coming to them on Sunday". Dean said.

John was just glad that Dean didn't bring up that Lily was his daughter on television, when they got to the locker room Lily immediately ran to John who caught her sweeping her up.

"Are you alright dad?" Lily asked.

"I'm just fine munchkin". John smiled.

Dean smiled at the sight and he was glad that Lily was able to have moments like this with her father.

"Uncle Dean can dad watch me while you guys are in the ring? Please". Lily said.

"If it's alright with him it's alright with me sweetheart". Dean said ruffling her hair.

"Please dad please". Lily said to John.

"Sure honey". John said.

(Skips later)

It's now time for the contract signing for the six man tag team elimination match at Payback between The Shield and Evolution, since John was with them he stayed in the room with Lily while the guys left.

"They'll be ok won't they daddy?" Lily asked.

"I'm sure that they'll be just fine sweetie". John said.

"I hope so". Lily muttered.

She clutched onto her mother's shirt along with one of Dean's hoping to find comfort.

Ring

The Shield had entered the ring and Dean is the first one with the mic.

"Tonight is historic tonight is the last time you see The Shield and Evolution on Raw, because believe me at Payback one team is going to be eliminated from a match and that team is Evolution believe me that team is going to be eliminated out of this business off the face of this earth forever". Dean said.

"Besides who are we kidding with this nonsense out here this thing with Evolution is past the six of us sitting across from a table signing some silly piece of paper. Let's rearrange this place let's get rid of this stuff and get down to business". Seth said.

Once all of the chairs and the table were out of the ring and before the contract could be signed Evolution's music hit and came out.

"I want everybody to know what they are witnessing right now, i want you guys to be aware of what your about to sign when you sign that what you are all witnessing is the last time you will see The Shield on Monday Night Raw. It's a shame i gotta tell you it's a shame you guys could have had it all i'm a pretty good judge of talent you don't have to look any farther than the two guys next to me to know that and i remember looking at you guys i remembered looking at the ink drying on the contracts you signed that allowed you to come here and live your dream and i remember thinking to myself these guys are gonna change it all, these guys are the future of the WWE and you threw it all away. Ironically now i'm gonna stand here and watch the ink dry on the contract that on Sunday at Payback that sends you right back into obscurity. So i'm gonna ask you one more time. Do you wanna sign that? You sure you wanna put your names on that paper and ensure that on Sunday is the last time we ever see The Shield" Hunter said.

Seth then opened the small black leather book that held the contract as he took one of the pens out and signed it then passed it on to Dean who signed it then Roman, once Roman had signed it he then threw it on the floor in front of Triple H. Hunter then picked it up and handed it to Randy while in the ring Roman had picked up a mic. Once the contract was signed Hunter spoke up.

"Your gonna be nothing but a statistic-" Hunter stared before getting cut off.

"Get in the ring and fight". Roman challenged.

All six men were ready for a fight Evolution stood outside on the apron while The Shield stood inside the ring, Hunter then went after Roman, Randy went at Seth and Batista went at Dean and it was a fight. All six men were at each other throwing each other around inside the ring and out, in the ring Seth had a hold of Randy, Dean had a hold of Triple H, and outside the ring Roman had a hold of Batista. Just as Hunter was gonna do a pedigree on Dean he was able to flip Hunter over the top rope as he landed on the floor, Randy had went for an RKO but missed then Dean pulled the top rope making Randy fly over landing next to Hunter then in the ring Seth ran back bounced off the rope flying high over the top rope landing on both Hunter and Randy. Back in the ring Dean was about to make a move but Batista had hit him with a closeline then Roman came in and superman punched him he then set up for his spear in the far right corner outside the ring Hunter had his signature sledge hammer as he jabbed Roman in the mid section with it. Dean and Seth then jumped Hunter who was in the corner just as Randy and Batista pulled the two wrestlers off of their leader Randy then hit Seth with an RKO, Batista then got Dean from behind with a blow to the back of the head. Hunter then hit Roman with the hammer on the head causing him to be knocked out the ring Hunter then used the bottom half of the hammer to knock down Seth and Dean. Evolution then took apart the announce table and used The Shield's triple power bomb on Roman putting him through the table.

Once Lily saw what had happened to her uncle and two surrogate older brothers she had fear in her eyes as tears started to pool in them.

"Dad come on we have to go check on them please". Lily cried.

"Honey they have to be brought to the trainer's room first before we see them, once they are there we will see them till then we have to wait". John said.

"Are they gonna be alright?" Lily asked.

"I'm sure once they get looked over they'll be fine". John said.

Ever since her mom's death she wouldn't admit it but she was scared that she would lose Dean in some kind of way and she didn't want that to happen, John noticed a change in the young girl.

"Lily, what's wrong sweetie you can tell me". John said gently.

"P-promise you won't tell Uncle Dean?" Lily asked.

"If you don't want me to i won't". John said.

"I'm afraid of losing him. I already lost my mom, i just got you, i don't wanna lose my uncle too". Lily said.

John sighed even though Lily is 9 she went through a lot at her age and it pained him inside.

"Listen sweetie i promise you that you won't lose your uncle anytime soon, Dean is one of the most strongest and stubborn person i met. You won't lose him i promise". John said.

"Can we go see them? Please". Lily said.

"Sure". John said.

He then took Lily's hand as they walked to the trainer's room he made sure to keep a look out for either The Wyatts or Evolution because if something happened to Lily he was pretty sure that Dean will hunt down whoever hurt her and make them pay, once at the trainer's room he knocked to see if the doctor was still in with them. The doctor then walked out and told John that the guys are ok but will be sore for a couple of days. John then opened the door to see the guys all bandaged up and putting ice where they got hit Lily ran in and latched onto Dean's legs but was careful.

"Are you guys ok, i hope your not hurt too bad". Lily said.

Dean then carefully picked up his young niece and sat her next to Seth who was still tending to his sore body.

"Were fine sweetheart a bit sore and beat up but were fine". Dean said.

"Yeah were just fine we just have to rest a couple of days that's all". Roman said.

Once the guys were cleared to leave Lily said bye to John, Roman, and Seth before following Dean to the locker room to grab their bags, once they got their bags Dean took a hold of Lily's hand and headed outside to their rental car. It was a bit of a cloudy night with a spring breeze in the air there wasn't hardly a single star in the sky then when Lily looked up she seen one bright star she then tugged on Dean's shirt getting his attention.

"What's up sweetheart". Dean said.

"Look at the star, it's mom watching over us". Lily said.

Dean looked up at the night sky and saw the bright star, he smiled because he knew his sister use to love stars when she was young.

"Yeah it is sweetheart come on let's go we have a long drive ahead of us". Dean said.

"Ok". Lily said.

Dean got in the driver seat while Lily got in the back seat and they headed off for Cincinnati, the whole drive Lily kept her eyes glued to the sky looking at the bright star thinking of her mom she then felt her eyes droop as she forced herself to stay awake but failed but muttered something.

"G'night mama". Lily muttered.

Dean heard what his niece muttered and it made him form a lump in his throat and tears pool in his eyes but he quickly wiped his eyes and cleared his throat. He then saw the time and date knowing it was his sister's birthday.

"Happy birthday Gracie. I love you". Dean muttered.


	25. Chapter 25

After a night's drive Dean had finally entered the city and he was able to get a hotel room for a couple of days, after he and Lily were able to get some rest they had put on some nice clothes Dean did Lily's hair in a braid. They went to a flower shop and got some yellow lilies which was Grace's favorite flower then gotten some balloons.

"You think they'll look nice Uncle Dean?" Lily asked.

"I'm sure they'll look perfect sweetheart these were your mom's favorite flowers and that's why she was so happy when i named you Lily. I named you after her favorite flower". Dean said.

"I just wished she could be here so we could celebrate". Lily said sadly.

Dean didn't know how to comfort his niece because he felt the same way right now so once they got everything gathered they headed to the grave site where Grace was buried and when they got there they looked at the headstone that read.

Grace Marie Ambrose

December 15th 1987- April 17th 2014

Beloved daughter, mother, sister and friend to all.

The two haven't been there since she was buried and it killed them both, they both had tears in their eyes as lumps formed in their throats.

"You wanna put the flowers down now sweetie". Dean said.

She nodded as she put the vase of flowers down then had Dean tie the balloons on the vase then stood there then stared at the sky then back at the headstone trying to find something to say.

"Happy birthday mommy, i love you and i miss you everyday. Uncle Dean is taking real good care and i met my dad, he's really nice. I wish you were here with us mommy i miss seeing you everyday". Lily said starting to crack up.

"It's alright sweetheart". Dean said hugging her.

"Why don't you talk to her too Uncle Dean i'm sure she can hear you too". Lily said.

Dean chuckled and hugged his niece a bit tighter before letting her go then before he knew it she was going back to the car.

"Sweetheart where are you going?" Dean asked.

"To the car i want you to talk to mom, she'll hear you no matter what". Lily said.

Dean looked down at his sister's headstone and started to crack up a bit he was never one to cry but when it came to his family that was his soft and weak spot for everything.

"H-hey Gracie happy birthday. I shouldn't have left you alone Grace i knew i should have had you and Lily travel with me if only i had been there to protect you like i should have you still be here with me and Lily. And Lily she's growing up to be just like you, she's looking like you more and more everyday. I should have been a better brother and uncle to the both of you but i stand here before you right now Grace to promise that no matter what, no matter what life throws at me or how hard it gets i will protect Lily with every breath in my body i wasn't there to protect you but i will be there to protect her no matter what. I may not be able to give you a gift but i give you my word i will protect and raise Lily. That's my gift to you. Happy birthday Gracie i love you little sis". Dean said.

He then looked up to the sky and wondered if his sister had heard him or not but he was true to his word he would protect his niece with every breath in his body then Lily came back and he hoisted her up as they both stood there for a couple more minutes.

"Happy birthday". They said together.

They then left back to their hotel to rest for a couple of days before Smack down on Friday.


	26. Chapter 26

The following morning Dean and Lily had to get up early so they can make it to the arena in time he let Lily sleep in while he got their stuff packed then when he went over to his niece he touched her forehead and she was warm he knew she might be getting sick so once they get her to the arena he'll have her get checked out by the doctor.

"Lily, sweetheart time to get up". Dean said gently shaking her.

"Don't wanna". Lily mumbled.

Dean didn't have time for this so he picked Lily up with one arm and then picked their luggage up with the other and went down to the lobby he then got a bellhop to take the luggage out to the car while he carried his sick sleeping niece to the car, the first thing he did was put Lily in the car and buckled her up then put the luggage in the back he then tipped the bellhop and got in the driver's seat heading off to where Smackdown is.

During the drive Dean kept looking back at Lily he knew he ha to stop soon to get her some medicine, juice and food but before that he had to call John and tell him so while he was at a red light he got his phone out and called putting the phone on speaker.

-Hello. John answered.

-John, hey it's me look Lily's sick but were on our way but i have to stop soon to get her some stuff and some soup so i might be a few minutes late. Dean said.

-I can get her the stuff you guys just come to the arena. John said.

-John it's fine i can get it. Dean said.

-I got it Dean i insist. John replied.

-Alright we'll be there soon. Dean said.

-Alright. John said.

Dean then hung his phone up then looked in the rear view mirror to see Lily stirring awake till she finally woke up feeling like crap.

"Hey sweetheart you ok?" Dean asked.

"I don't feel so good Uncle Dean". Lily said weakly.

"Don't worry sweetheart once we get to the arena i'll take you to the doc to get you checked out". Dean said.

"Ok, can i roll the window down it's a bit hot". Lily said.

"Sure". Dean said.

When Dean told his niece she be going to the doctor he was sorta shocked because the kid never liked going to the doctor ever she must be sick if she agreed going to be checked out. Dean then pulled off to get her some soup and juice while he got coffee, after she finished her soup Lily had let out a harsh cough.

"You ok sweetie?" Dean asked.

"I'm ok". Lily said.

Dean then reached in the console and got a couple cough drops for Lily.

"Here you go sweetheart these should help". Dean said.

"Thank you Uncle Dean". Lily said.

Dean smiled at hearing his young niece. "Your welcome sweetheart".

They continued the drive till they finally reached the hotel where everyone is staying he then brought in his extra luggage but kept his ring gear along with Lily's stuff he then pulled off and headed to the arena. Once there Dean had gotten his and Lily's bag then carried her since she was too weak to walk she laid her head on his shoulder the whole time as the movement was calming and relaxing her to sleep then soon she was fast asleep. Dean had heard soft snoring from his niece as he looked down to see her fast asleep he then kissed her temple, on the way to the trainer's he ran into a couple superstars who invited him, Seth, and Roman out after the show but he wasn't sure he never left his niece while she was sick or hurt and he wasn't gonna start now he did think about it but wasn't 100% sure. He then dropped the stuff off at the hideout then took Lily to the trainer's room to get checked out.

"Hello Dean what can i do for you?" The doctor asked.

"My niece is sick so i was wondering if you could look her over just to make sure it's nothing to serious". Dean said.

"Sure". The doctor said.

Dean then woke the sleeping child up so the doctor could examine her and once she was finished it was determine that Lily had a bad case of the flu with a temp of 102.5 so she needed a lot of rest and fluids over the next few days he then picked her up and carried her to the hideout and on the way he ran into Roman and Seth.

"Hey man". Seth said.

"Is Lily alright?" Roman asked.

"She's sick so over the next few days she'll need lots of rest and fluids i'm watching her right now because John went out to get her some medicine and other stuff she'll need". Dean said.

"Poor kid". Seth said.

"Hey a few of us were gonna go out tonight after the show you in". Roman said.

"I don't know guys i never left Lily while she was sick". Dean said.

"I'm sure if you ask John he won't might taking her for the night". Seth said.

Dean hadn't thought of leaving Lily with John while she was sick since he was the only one who knew what to do and how to do it it couldn't hurt to leave Lily with John for the night besides he was staying in the same hotel and he be a few rooms and a phone call away.

"I'll talk to John about it first". Dean said.

"Talk to me about what?" John asked coming up.

Dean turned around carefully to see John holding a few bags that held some medicines, juice, soup, and a few other things.

"Would you guys mind taking Lily so i can talk to John". Dean said.

"Sure". They said.

Dean then carefully handed Lily over to Seth who took her then took her back to the hide out with Roman in tow while Dean turned to face John.

"What did you wanna talk about?" John asked.

"Some of the guys were going out after the show and i was wondering if you would keep Lily for the night, were gonna be in the same hotel anyway so i'll be a few rooms and a phone call away if you need me". Dean said.

"Yeah sure i can keep her for the night i am prepared for it anyway. So what'd the doc say?" John asked.

"She has a bad case of the flu so for the next few days she'll need plenty of rest and fluids". Dean said.

"Poor kid". John said.

"She'll be fine after all she is an Ambrose and a Cena". Dean said.

"Dean could i ask you something it's been bugging and eating at me for a while and i figured i talk to you about before i talked to Lily". John rambled.

"Whoa calm down and slow down what are you talking about". Dean said.

"Would it be ok if Lily also took my last name? After all she's my daughter and i would love it if she took my last name". John said.

"You wanna hyphenate Lily's last name?" Dean asked.

"If it's ok with you and Lily of course". John said.

"Let me think about right now i have to get ready but i'm sure we can talk about it later". Dean said.

"Sure sure". John said.

Dean then went back to the hideout with what John said on his mind, hyphenating Lily's last name? Sure he was her father and the could handle that but adding his last name to her's he didn't know how to feel about it when he got to the hideout the first thing he smelt was vomit as he saw Lily hunched over a trash can puking her guts out he then rushed over to her rubbing circles on her back.

"It's alright sweetheart let it out, let it all out". Dean said.

Once Lily was finished Dean had taken a towel and gently wiped her mouth then Roman handed the sick child a Gatorade.

"Thanks Roman". Lily said.

"Your welcome baby girl". Roman said.

"Sweetheart i'll be right back i have to change then take you to your dad alright". Dean said.

"Ok". Lily said.

He then kissed her head and went to the bathroom to change into his ring gear, after a few minutes he was ready as was Roman and Seth so Dean carefully picked up Lily who laid her head on his shoulder then they walked out to take Lily to John. On the way to John's locker room Lily was coughing harshly while Dean gently patted her back.

"You alright now sweetheart?" Dean asked.

"My throat hurts". Lily said.

"Don't worry honey it'll be over in just a few days i promise". Dean said.

Lily then felt relaxed the whole time Dean was walking till she fell asleep again then when Dean got to John's locker room he lightly knocked on the door so he wouldn't wake Lily, John then opened the door and gently took her from Dean's arms.

"I got her you guys go do your thing". John said.

"Thanks man i'll give you her stuff when we leave". Dean said.

"Alright". John said.

Dean then kissed Lily's temple then went out with Seth and Roman for their segment.

Ring

The guys music plays through the speakers as they walk down the aisle and into the ring then go for mics, Seth was the first one to talk.

"It's said what doesn't kill you makes you stronger well in the case of The Shield were stronger, were angrier, were hungrier, and after what happened to us on Monday were more focused then we've ever been". Seth said.

Dean was next on the mic after the footage played from Monday night.

"Now after that footage makes Evolution pretty happy but come on you should know by now what kind of people your dealing with here see were the kind of people you beat us up, you hit us with a sledge hammer on the head and we just don't care and this Sunday at Payback it's a no holds bar elimination match that means anything goes and that means your gonna find out how far were willing to go, your gonna know how far were willing to sink and Evolution your gonna have to ask yourselves a question, how crazy are you willing to get? Bring your best boys bring everything you got bring both of them because the hounds are gonna be off the leash and this is gonna get real real ugly. And since you wanted to make this personal and drag my family in this i'm gonna make sure that payback is gonna be a real bitch". Dean said.

Dean then handed the mic back off to Seth.

"Not only is this match on Sunday no holds bar but it is contested under elimination rules which means when i pin Randy Orton he's gotta take a walk and don't worry Randy if you can't stand i'm sure that they'll be a stretcher near by to wheel you to the back. You see what starts on a level playing field can easily turn to 3 on 2 and from there it can turn to 3 on 1 and after we eliminate Randy Orton we just might eliminate Batista and maybe fate would have it Triple H would be out here by himself in the center of the ring circled by the hounds of justice and if that were the case we'll take our time but rest to sure we'll finish the job we will eliminate Triple H and at Payback the end of Evolution will be extinction". Seth said.

Seth had then passed off the mic to Roman.

"Evolution triple power bombed me through an announce table just like that on Monday night big mistake because on Sunday were gonna torture you with kendo sticks, with chairs, were gonna break barricades, were gonna destroy every single announce table we have available and were gonna win again! Believe that and believe in The Shield!". Roman said.

The guys music blares through the speakers then held their fists out standing united. Once that segment was over Dean had practically rushed to the back to check on Lily who was still with John but first he changed out of his ring gear then packed up his stuff and had gotten Lily's stuff and headed to John's locker room he lightly knocked not knowing if his niece is still sick or not then John quietly opened the door and signed for him to come in.

"Hey so here's her stuff, you sure you'll be alright with Lily being sick i mean i don't have to go out". Dean said.

"Dean you deserve a break especially after the week you had i'm sure i'll be able to handle Lily besides if anything happens you'll be the first person i call". John said.

Dean knew something was up with John because when he looked over at the tv it was Bray Wyatt going against Jimmy Uso in a last man standing match then turned his attention back over to John.

"This match has really gotten to you hasn't it". Dean said.

"Not the match i-it's just when Bray mentioned Lily i admit i was scared to death of what he might do to her". John said.

"Hey as long as me, you, Seth, Roman, anyone who loves Lily is around ain't nobody gonna hurt her besides if they do i'll hunt whoever did it down and kick their ass". Dean said.

John chuckled then took Lily's stuff from Dean then Lily stirred awake unable to sleep so she slowly sat up and rubbed her eyes. Dean then saw his niece awake then went over to her.

"Hey sweetheart you ok now". Dean said.

"No it's really hot Uncle Dean". Lily said.

"That's probably the fever sweetheart". Dean said.

He then felt her forehead and she was still warm so Dean went to give her some medicine but John had stopped him.

"I already gave her some right after you guys left so she'll be good with that for the night". John said.

"Alright. Hey sweetheart i'm going out for a couple of hours tonight so your gonna stay with your dad for the night". Dean said.

"Can't i come?" Lily asked.

Dean chuckled. "Sorry sweetheart this place isn't for kids but i promise on my next day off and when your feeling better we'll spend the day doing whatever you want. How's that sound".

"It's a date". Lily said.

It made the two men chuckle then before Dean left he kissed Lily's temple then left with Roman and Seth with some of the guys, John then took Lily back to the hotel so she can rest. During the drive Lily kept dozing off but she coughed forcing herself to wake up.

"You alright honey?" John asked.

"I'm fine now". Lily said.

John then reached in the bags of medicine to pull out a couple of halls then gave them to Lily.

"Here love these should help". John said.

"Thanks daddy". Lily said.

John always had a smile when Lily had called him that and he was proud of it, by the time they got to the hotel Lily was fast asleep so he texted Nikki to see if she can help him and she just came down in shorts and tank top.

"Hey handsome". Nikki said.

"Hello beautiful, would you mind grabbing the bags while i get Lily". John said.

"Sure. Dean's letting you keep her for the night?" Nikki replied.

"He went out with a few of the guys so i told him i'd watch Lily and she's sick so i figured i could give him the night off so it'll give me practice plus i love spending time with her. I regret missing the first 8 years of her life". John said.

"Well your here for her now so that matters". Nikki said.

"I love it when she calls me 'dad' and 'daddy'. John said.

"You are such a great father". Nikki said.

They brought Lily up to the room to lay her down John then had an idea.

"Will a shower help her somewhat?" John asked.

"It should, it could help bring her temp down some". Nikki said.

John then shook Lily awake then he helped her to the bathroom so she can shower he grabbed her some clean pajamas and underwear leaving them on the sink. John then heard the shower run he then quickly changed as did Nikki he got his phone then texted Dean.

-She's fine no need to worry. John.

Just after that Dean had texted back.

-It's my job to worry. Dean.

John chuckled then put his phone down, after 10 minutes the shower cut off and Lily came out holding her dirty clothes she then put them with her others then got her hair brush and pony tails.

"Nikki could you do my hair please". Lily asked.

"Sure sweetheart how do you want it". Nikki asked.

"A bun". Lily said.

"You got it sweetheart". Nikki said.

She then began brushing Lily's long shoulder length hair then began putting it up in a bun but not too tight and she was then took out a couple of children's medications and looked at the dosage then poured it in the right amount and gave it to Lily after she took her medicine she dank some juice and felt sleepy so John picked her up and carried her to the second bed.

"G'night daddy...g'night Nikki". Lily said sleepy.

"Sweet dreams love". John whispered.

"Good night honey". Nikki said.

Once Lily was fast asleep John had taken his phone out took a picture of Lily and sent it to Dean. After a couple of hours the guys came back to the hotel changed for bed then Dean felt his phone buzz signaling a text message from John, it was a picture of Lily who was fast asleep with a caption at the bottom.

-Fast asleep and she's fine. John.

Dean had a smile on his face as he put his phone down for the night and got in his bed slowly going off to sleep.


	27. Chapter 27

During the night John had woke up a few times to check on Lily who was still sound asleep then not long after he started to doze off he had heard the sound of vomiting coming from Lily so he rushed to her to see her covered all in it as it covered her mouth.

"M'sorry daddy i tried to go to the bathroom but couldn't make it". Lily said.

"Don't worry about it honey alright for now let's get you cleaned up and into some fresh pajamas". John said.

"John? Is everything ok?" Nikki asked half asleep.

"Lily got sick". John said.

"Are you alright sweetie?" Nikki asked.

Lily shook her head then another round of nausea hit her and she ran to the bathroom and was leaning over the toilet emptying her stomach of all the contents.

"Nikki can you stay with her while i call Dean". John asked.

"Sure". Nikki said.

She then entered the bathroom where Lily was sitting on her knees over the toilet upchucking while John called Dean, a loud ringing noise was heard in the quiet hotel room and it woke Seth since he was bunking with Dean for the night he noticed it wasn't his phone ringing but Dean's with John's number he answered it first before waking up Dean.

-What is it John? Seth answered.

-Is Dean there? He asked.

-Yeah he's sleep, what's wrong. Seth replied.

-Lily got sick and is covered in throw up she needs some new pajamas. John replied.

-Alright i'll get him up and send him down. Seth said.

-Thanks Seth. John said.

-No problem. Seth said.

The younger man then put Dean's phone down as he made his way over to Dean and began poking him and shaking him.

"Dean hey Dean wake up". Seth said

"Hmm?" Dean mumbled.

"Dean get your ass up". Seth said loudly.

Dean's eyes then snapped opened as he glared over at Seth he then looked to see the time only 3:15 in the morning.

"What do you want?" Dean asked.

"John called Lily got sick, she's covered in puke and needs some new pajamas". Seth said.

Dean was up when the words 'Lily' and 'Sick' left his mouth he had already ran to her luggage grabbing a pair of shorts and one of Grace's t shirts and bolted out of the door forgetting that he was only in boxer shorts and a shirt, John had just gotten off the phone when he heard a frantic knock on his door and he opened it to see Dean.

"Where is she?" He asked.

"Nikki's helping her clean up". John said.

Dean handed the pajamas over and noticed the soiled bed set on the floor, when John was about to go give Nikki the pajama set for Lily he noticed that the shirt looked a bit big for Lily.

"Um Dean this is a bit big for Lily isn't it?" John asked.

Dean walked over so Lily wouldn't hear even though the door to the bathroom was slightly ajared. "It's one of Grace's shirts whenever she's sick or hurt she would always wear one of her shirts or mine i don't know why but she wore it". He said.

"Oh i get it". John said.

Nikki then exited the bathroom. "I need the pajamas now. Oh hi Dean". Nikki said.

"Hey Nikki". Dean waved.

"Here". John said handing them to her.

Nikki walked back to help the sick child and once she was done Lily slowly walked out and when she saw her uncle her eyes lit up.

"Uncle Dean". Lily said excitedly.

"Hey sweet pea, how you feeling?" Dean asked.

"Not so good". Lily said sadly.

"Don't worry you'll feel better in a few days". Dean said.

"Can you stay? Since were up we can watch tv or play a game". Lily said.

"Sorry sweetheart we all have a long couple of days so we have to go back to bed but hey remember when you feel better we'll spend an entire day doing whatever you want". Dean said.

"Ok". She replied.

"That's my girl now we all need some rest so were gonna tuck you". Dean said.

"Ok". She said.

He then gently lifted her up and carried her to the bed laying her down then covering her with the blanket as her eyes slowly began to droop.

"Sweet dreams sweetheart". Dean whispered.

"Sleep tight honey". John whispered.

"Sleep well sweetie". Nikki whispered.

Once the young child was fast asleep again Dean told John if she got sick again to call him then he went back to his room for the night, he entered the room quiet as possible but Seth was awake.

"I thought you went back to sleep". Dean said.

"I was getting some water, how's Lily". Seth replied.

"She'll be ok". Dean said.

"Ok different question are you ok?" Seth asked.

"I'm not use to Lily not being with me while she sick, i'm use to her being right next to me and i'm taking care of her". Dean said.

"She'll be ok with John and Nikki watching her for a while besides he's still trying to make it up to the both of you by being in her life and helping out more". Seth said.

"I know". Dean said.

"So what do you say we go back to sleep and get some rest ourselves". Seth suggested.

Dean cut the light off to the room just as Seth went back to sleep for the night while he laid in bed thinking then he fell asleep.

The next morning

Dean awoke as the sun was shining through the blinds he blindly reached for his phone and it was only just past 8 in the morning he sighed he didn't see Seth and he remembered that the two toned man had always made Saturday's his gym days. He wanted to sleep a little longer since he was up a bit late last night after helping with Lily just as he was about to go back to sleep his phone started ringing so he answered it.

-Yeah? Dean answered.

-Dean it's me. John said.

-I know i have a thing called, caller ID John anyway what's wrong. Dean replied.

-Nikki and i have to do press today is there anyway i can leave Lily with you for today. John replied.

-Yeah John and you don't have to ask me to watch Lily just tell me what your doing and i will watch her, you don't have to ask me to watch her. Dean replied.

-Well we'll be there in about 5 minutes. John said.

-Alright. Dean said.

He then hung up his phone then got out of bed going to use the bathroom using it, Dean had the day off from everything to take care of Lily and as much as Hunter doesn't like him right now he granted the younger man the day off to care for his sick niece. He had put on some shorts and a tank top, after 5 minutes there was a knock on his door so he opened it to see Nikki who was holding the medicine bag along with her purse and John's bag while John held a sick Lily still as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"I'll take her John". Dean said.

The older man then carefully handed the sick girl over to Dean and she wrapped her arms around his neck burying her face into his shoulder, Nikki had walked in the room long enough to put the bag of medicine down and back over to John.

"I didn't give her any medicine yet and she hasn't eaten yet but her temp is 102 now, she threw up a couple of times". John said.

"Alright i'll get her some food and medicine quick". Dean said.

"Alright. Lily, Nikki and i will be back later to check on you alright honey".John said.

"Where are you going?" She asked from Dean's shoulder.

"We have to work but as soon as we're finished we'll be back to check on you". John said.

"Ok". Lily said.

"See you later sweetie". John said then kissed her head.

"Bye love we'll see you later, bye Dean". Nikki said.

"Bye, i love you". Lily said to the adults.

"We love you too". John said.

"See you guys later". Dean said.

Once the couple had left Nikki was stunned and a little shocked. "What is it?" John asked.

"She said she loved us". Nikki said.

"I know and we love her". John said.

"Do you think she'll call me mom?" Nikki asked.

"I don't know that would be between the two of you". John said.

"Do you think i'd be a good mom?" Nikki asked.

"You would be the perfect mother my love". John said.

Dean then went to lay Lily down and covered her up with the light blanket. "Alright sweetheart time for some medicine". He said.

"Ok". She said.

While he got her medicine she felt something lurch in her stomach so she dashed for the bathroom and started heaving in the toilet causing Dean to put down the medicine and tend to his niece as she continued to puke in the toilet.

"Just let it out sweetheart, let it all out it's alright". Dean soothed rubbing her back.

After a couple of minutes Lily had stopped and her throat felt raw after throwing up that much it hurt her throat, Dean then wet a washcloth and gently wiped her mouth off and threw it back in the sink. "Alright sweetheart let's get you back to bed so you can rest". He said.

He carried her back to the bed covering her then went back to the medication, once he was finished he gave it to her and she took it without a fight.

"Now how about some soup and juice". Dean suggested.

"Ok". Lily said.

Dean then ordered room service for them and once he was finished that Lily spoke up again. "Uncle Dean?" She said.

"What is it sweetheart?" He asked.

"Can we watch some movies today?" Lily asked.

"Sure sweetheart, what did you wanna watch?" Dean asked.

"The Fast and The Furious". She replied with a grin.

Dean knew that she loved those kind of movies as did he so while they waited he set up the dvd player and put the first movie in, just as the main came up there was a knock on the door so Dean went to get it. Once he had gotten the food he gave Lily her soup and crackers after he placed it on a small tray, he then got his food sitting next to his niece he then started the movie. Half way through the movie Dean had taken the two trays setting them on the table then going back to Lily, when he had laid down she had curled into his side resting his head her head in the crook of his shoulder as he pulled her closer holding her with one arm. By the end of the movie both of them were fast asleep and Seth had entered the room with Roman following behind they stopped when they saw Dean and Lily fast asleep.

"This is such a Kodak moment". Seth said.

"Most definitely". Roman agreed.

The two then pulled out their cell phones and snapped pictures of Dean and Lily. "He's so gonna kill us". Said Seth.

"I know but it was so worth it". Roman said.

Dean then awoke to hearing voices in the room so he blindly looked to see his two friends in the room, he looked around a bit confused then remembered that he and Lily had fallen asleep he let her sleep while he got up.

"He lives". Roman said.

"Keep your voice down some". Dean said.

"What did you do?" Seth asked.

"I gave Lily her medicine, we ate, watched a movie and fell asleep". Dean said.

"She feeling any better?" Roman asked.

"John said her temperature came down some but i didn't check it yet". Dean said.

Lily then slowly started to wake up because when she felt the spot next to her empty her eyes opened to see Dean out of the bed so she turned over to see him talking to Seth and Roman.

"Well look who's finally up". Seth said.

The other two men then turned around to see the young girl sit up rubbing the sleep out of her eyes and that's when Dean made his way over to her.

"You sleep alright sweetheart?" Dean asked.

"Yeah". She said still groggy.

"I have to check your temperature". Dean said.

He then went through his stuff and found the thermometer. and he went back to her and she put it under her tongue, after a couple of minutes the device beeped so Dean got it and read it. "What is it Uncle Dean?" Lily asked.

"It's 101.8 so that's good you just still need a little more medicine and rest". Dean said.

"Alright". She said.

Seth decided to bunk with Roman for the night, once Seth and Roman had left Dean saw the time it was close to dinner so he ordered them some food and checked his phone he hadn't gotten a call or message from John yet. He then put in another movie for them to watch while they waited on the food, there was a knock on the door after 10 minutes so Dean went to answer it and it was their food once it was brought in he handed Lily her sandwich and he got his food. Once they had finished eating Dean had gotten Lily her medicine again they turned their attention back to the movie, during the second half of the movie Lily slowly started to fall asleep but kept jerking awake.

"Sweetheart if you're tired go to sleep". Dean said.

"But i wanna stay up and see dad and Nikki". She said.

"I'm sure they'll understand". Dean said.

"I'm fine i promise". Lily said.

"If you say so". Dean said.

She curled herself back into Dean's side then a couple seconds later her eyes were drooping again but this time she was fast asleep with no chance in waking up so Dean cut the movie off just as a knock was on the door so he went to open it to see John.

"Hey John, she just went to sleep poor kid couldn't keep her eyes opened she tried to stay up and wait for you". Dean said.

"It's been a busy day and sorry i'm late i had a lot to do after press, is it alright if i say good night to her". John replied.

"Make it quick i'm gonna crash soon too". Dean said.

John then tip toed quietly over to the sleeping child. "Sweet dreams sweetie i love you". He whispered. He then kissed her head and went back over towards the door where Dean stood who was now slowly fading.

"I'll see you tomorrow Dean". John said.

"See you then man". Dean said.

Once the older man had left Dean had gotten ready for bed then went back by Lily who threw an arm around him making him chuckle.

"Sleep tight sweetheart". Dean whispered.


	28. Chapter 28

It was the day of the Payback ppv Dean was on edge the entire day he tried to hide it from Lily but she didn't pay him hardly any attention since she was still a little sick, in fact she didn't pay hardly anyone any mind she was still a little out of it. She clung to Dean as he carried her through the hallway down to catering after they had dropped their stuff off at the hide out she had her head buried in the crook of his neck.

"You alright sweetheart?" Dean asked.

"I still don't feel good Uncle Dean". Lily muttered.

"You'll feel better soon sweetheart i promise". Dean said.

"I wish mommy were here". Lily whispered.

Dean held his niece tighter a little he knew Grace's death hit her hard. "I know sweetie i know". He said then kissed her temple.

"Do you think dad and Nikki can watch me when you go out for your match tonight?" Lily asked.

"It's ok with me but you have to ask them". Dean said.

As they continued to walk to catering Dean had ended up running into Batista and Randy he stared at the two men with an icy death glare.

"What the hell do you want?" Dean asked coldly.

"Just came by to wish you good luck because after tonight there will be no more shield". Randy said.

Lily wasn't in the mood for any kind of crap so she quickly turned her head around. "Hey douche one and douche two why don't you save it for the ring tonight when all three of you get your butts kicked". She snapped.

Dean smirked knowing she had always had his attitude and temper the other two men had stormed off while Lily laid her head back onto Dean's left shoulder. "That was amazing sweetheart". He commented his niece.

"I'm just tired of them always being stuck up douche bags thinking they're better than everyone else, besides i didn't wanna hear any of what they had to say". Lily said.

"I can say that you have my attitude and temper". Dean said.

"Mom said i have a mixture of your temper and hers". Lily said.

"She's right about that when your mom got mad you didn't want to get in her way of what was gonna happen". Dean said.

"I've never seen her mad i seen her upset but never really mad". Lily said.

"When we were in high school and a girl was picking on your mom, she had ended up giving the girl a black eye, split lip, and two bruised ribs". Dean said.

"It's strange to hear that mom was fighting she didn't seem like the type to do it". Lily said.

"Trust me sweetheart your mom was a very good fighter in fact she told me she wanted to wrestle one day". Dean said.

"Why didn't she?" Lily asked.

"Well she had you and she didn't want you on the road all the time, she wanted you to have a good, stable home but once you were old enough she was gonna start wrestling". Dean explained.

"Did i mess up her chance to wrestle?" Lily asked.

"No, no sweetheart you didn't when she found out she was having you she wanted to give you a good life, she wanted you to have a home. It was nothing you did". Dean explained gently.

"But you brought me on the road and i'm fine". Lily said.

"Well back then you were just a baby and she didn't wanna bring you out at that time". Dean said.

"Why". Lily said.

"Because all babies could get sick easily since their immune systems aren't strong enough to handles things yet". Dean said.

"Oh ok". Lily said.

The two continued their way to catering when they finally arrived to see everyone sitting, eating, and talking, he spotted John with Nikki talking with Roman and Seth so he walked over to set Lily down in a chair by John.

"Hey guys". Nikki said.

"Hi Nikki, Hi daddy. Hi Roman, hi Seth". Lily said.

"Hey kiddo". Seth said.

"Hi Lily". Roman said.

"You feeling any better today princess?" John asked.

"I do but i still don't feel good". Lily said.

"I'll get you some soup". Dean said.

When Dean walked off John went to give Lily her medicine but forgot that Dean had the bag of the medication. "Lily have you had your medicine yet?" John asked.

"Not yet, Uncle Dean and I had overslept so we just packed and left". Lily said.

John was a little ticked so he got up and went over to Dean who was waiting for the soup. "Can i talk to you for a second?" John asked Dean.

"Um ok". Dean said.

The two had went into the hallway to talk. "Why didn't you give Lily her medicine when you got here?" John asked.

"Look here Cena don't you dare be the one to tell me how to parent Lily when i was the one who was there and you weren't". Dean snapped.

"You still can't let that go can you? That was in the past Dean let it go, what's done is done it can't be fixed". John said.

"And i didn't give it to her because i want her to eat something before she takes it, if she takes it and doesn't have food on her stomach she'll throw up. Don't come over here and question me on my parenting when you've only been a father for a short time, i know more about her then you do". Dean said.

"This isn't a competition to win her over Dean, i'm just trying to be a good father one a should have been for her all those years". John said.

"You are a good father John, it's still taking some time but you are a good father. I never seen her so happy after Grace died, when i look at her i see my sister and think of how much she's missing and i'm making it up to her everyday by taking care of Lily". Dean explained.

"I'm sorry i blew up at you Dean i'm still trying to figure this out as i go". John said.

"It's ok and i'm sorry too, i should let the past be the past and move on but uh let me say one thing. If you ever come at me like that again about my parenting skills your face is gonna meet the floor when i knock the hell out of you". Dean said.

"Noted". John said.

"The bag's in the locker room go get it". Dean said.

John had ran off to get the bag while Dean went back and had gotten Lily her soup and him a small something to eat, he brought Lily back at the soup when she was laughing at a joke Seth had told. Lily had started eating some of the soup with a side a crackers just then John had came back into catering with the medicine bag.

"Alright sweetheart time for some medicine". Dean said.

"Do i have to?" Lily asked.

"If you wanna get better yeah you do". Dean said.

Once Lily had taken her medicine she looked over at John and Nikki. "Dad could i stay with you and Nikki while Uncle Dean, Seth, and Roman have their match?" She asked.

"Sure sweetie". John said.

"We all should get ready soon". Seth said.

When everyone stood up ready to leave Lily quickly ran to John grabbing his shirt from behind. "Dad". She said.

"What is it honey". John replied.

"Will you be alright after your match?" Lily asked.

"I'll be just fine". John said giving her a reassuring smile.

Once everyone left they went back to their locker rooms to get ready, the guys had just got done strapping their vests on when Lily had let out a harsh cough and Dean had rushed to her side immediately gently patting her back.

"You alright sweetheart?" Dean asked.

"I'm ok". She said.

Seth had went into the bag and got the nine year old a halls. "Here you go sweetheart". He said.

"Thank you Seth. Uncle Dean can we go see dad before his match please". Lily said.

"Sure sweetheart come on though his match is soon". Dean said.

The two then left to go to John's locker room and the whole time Dean had kept his guard up as he kept glancing around making sure that Evolution isn't around.

"Uncle Dean?" Lily said.

"What is it sweetheart". Dean replies.

"Are they gonna get me again?" Lily asked.

"No sweetheart nobody'll ever hurt you again i promise". Dean said.

The two continued their way to John's locker room when they finally arrived, Dean knocked so they wouldn't walk in on John changing after a couple of minutes Nikki had opened the door.

"Hi guys come in". Nikki said.

The two enter the room just as John was finished tying his shoes, John looked over to see Dean and his daughter. "Hey guys". John said.

"Hey man someone wanted to see you before your match". Dean said.

Lily then went over to John and sat next to him holding onto his arm. "Good luck daddy". SHe said.

"Thanks honey". John said kissing her temple.

"Uncle Dean can i spend tonight with dad and Nikki please". Lily said.

"It's alright with me sweetheart". Dean said.

"We can have a movie night". Lily said excitedly.

"We'll have so much fun". Nikki said.

"I can't wait". John said.

John had seen the time and it was time for his match so he got up. "I gotta go now i'll see you guys after". John said.

"Good luck John". Dean said.

"Good luck handsome". Nikki said.

"Good luck daddy". Lily said.

John bro hugged Dean then kissed Nikki and Lily's head, when John left the room Lily had spoken up. "Is he gonna be ok?" She asked.

"He'll be just fine sweetheart we promise". Nikki said.

Ring

"This is a last man standing match set for one fall the only way to win is to incapacitate your opponent to where he cannot answer the referee's count of 10". Lillian announced.

John's music hit as he came running down. "Introducing first from West NewBury, Massachusetts, John Cena". Lillian announced.

John had done his pose and threw his shirt into the crowd just as Bray came out. "And his opponent Bray Wyatt". Lillian announced.

Once the two men were in the ring separated the ref started the match.

(Skip time)

Wyatt continued his onslaught on Cena, who was still struggling to stand. Wyatt's Sister Abigail finisher did not keep Cena down as he responded with the Attitude Adjustment, which wasn't enough to score the win. A brawl broke between The Usos and The Wyatt Family at ringside as Harper dove out of the ring at his foes. Meanwhile, in the ring, Wyatt cracked a chair across Cena's back. His next chair shot only struck the ring post. It was then Cena's turn to take advantage of the Last Man Standing stipulation. He whacked Wyatt with the chair and then brought a table into the ring. Wyatt drop suplexed Cena through the table. Cena barely managed to to rise before the 10-count. Wyatt then took to clocking his enemy with the steel steps. The level of viciousness increased, both men using more weapons, Wyatt performing Sister Abigail outside the ring and Cena flinging him into another set of steps before hitting a second Attitude Adjustment. Harper and Rowan rushed back to ringside. They mauled Cena before lifting Wyatt to his feet to beat the referee's count. The ref struggled to maintain control as The Usos and The Wyatt Family used each other to break tables out of the ring and Wyatt broke a barricade by crashing into Cena. Cena and Wyatt fought among the sound equipment, where Cena won by sending Wyatt through a crate with the Attitude Adjustment and burying him under equipment cases so Wyatt couldn't recover before the 10 count.

"The winner of this match John Cena!" Lillian announced.

John had went to helped The Usos and went backstage the second he was back there he was hit was a little force as two arms wrap around his legs tightly.

"I knew you could do it dad". Lily said.

The young girl then looked over to the twins who were slightly injured. "Are you guys ok?" She asked.

"We're fine little uce nothing to worry about". Jimmy said.

Everyone went back to their locker rooms, it was almost time for the match against The Shield and Evolution so Dean had quickly brought Lily to John's locker room.

"I got her". John said.

Dean had bent down to his niece's level and took a hold of her shoulders. "Alright sweetheart you stay here, i don't want you anywhere near that ring tonight do you hear me". Dean said.

"Yes Uncle Dean". Lily said.

"That's my girl". Dean said.

He then kissed her head a couple times and went off for his match while Lily had went into John's locker room, she had put her head down in sadness and John had became very concerned.

"What's wrong sweetie?" John asked.

"I don't want them to do the match, i'm afraid that one of them will get really hurt". Lily said.

"They'll be fine i'm sure of it, they're all amazing fighters besides your uncle is very stubborn when he wants to be". John said.

"I know but it's just the type of match it is". Lily said.

"I can promise you that they'll be ok". John said.

"I hope so". Lily muttered.

Ring

"This is a six man tag team elimination no holds bar match, the ways to be eliminated is by pinfall, submission, or disqualification". Lillian announced.

Evolution's music had hit and they came out. "Introducing first The Viper Randy Orton, The Animal Batista, and The Game Triple H, Evolution!" Lillian announced.

The trio had went down the ramp going into the ring doing their poses they then start to pace around the ring as they waited on The Shield. Just then The Shield's music hit as they came down. "Introducing their opponents Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins, Roman Reigns, The Shield!" Lillian announced.

Once the other trio had hopped the barricades and had gotten in the ring a brawl had erupted between the six men, it was Randy going at Dean, Roman going at Batista, and Triple H going at Seth. Once the ref had restored order the match went under way.

(Skips time)

When the match descended into fighting between everyone once more, Rollins leaped from a production case only to suffer a blow with something metal from Triple H. Evolution began to emerge as the dominant faction in this battle, leaving every member of The Shield fallen throughout the arena. The trio sent Reigns through the Spanish announce table with a triple powerbomb. The focus remained on Reigns as Evolution attacked him with kendo sticks, bashed him with the steel steps and tore off his vest. Somehow, the powerhouse survived. Reigns would spear Batista for Rollins to pin and eliminate him. The shift of momentum toward The Shield continued. Ambrose performed a Dirty Deeds on Orton on a chair to take him out of the match. This left Triple H alone as the remaining Evolution member. Orton then handed Triple H his signature sledgehammer, and Triple H knocked Ambrose down with one shot. Rollins then performed a Springboard High Knee onto Triple H, followed by Reigns spearing him for the win.

"The winners of this match The Shield!" Lillian announced.

The three men had struggled to get up but managed to get up, Lily was ecstatic that the guys won so John went with her to surprise the guys they went out and Lily was running down the ramp into the ring while John stayed at the top of the ramp. Dean had seen his niece and picked her up holding her close kissing her temple. Lily then hugged the other two men and went back to Dean but she had a fun idea so she went for a mic.

"Believe in The Shield!" Lily shouted in the mic.

She dropped the mic as everyone went backstage so they can change and head back to the hotel, Dean quickly gave John the stuff for Lily he kept some of her stuff since they were in the same hotel. On the way there Lily had fallen asleep so once they had arrived Nikki offered to carry the bags while John carried a sleeping Lily, once everyone went to the floor they were staying on Dean had quickly placed a kiss on Lily's head.

"Sweet dream sweetheart". Dean whispered in her ear.

"Good night Dean". John said.

"Night man see you guys tomorrow". Dean said.

"See you then". John said.

When everyone had went to their rooms John had quickly woken Lily up to have her change into some pajamas then he and Nikki had tucked her into the other bed.

"G'night daddy...g'night Nikki". Lily said sleepily.

"Sweet dreams love". Nikki said.

"Good night sweetheart". John said.

The two kissed her head then quickly changed their clothes and went to sleep for the night.


End file.
